My Heart's Sole Sanctuary
by MartiaLae
Summary: What he wants, he gets. It's always been that way for our Gray Fullbuster. He felt contented with everything, well, almost everything. Something he wished was his own; can he finally have it when his own brother, Lyon, stands in his way?
1. Everything I Never Had

**MY HEART'S SOLE SANCTUARY**

**Summary:**

What he wants, he gets. It's always been that way for our Gray Fullbuster. He felt contented with everything, well, almost everything. Something he wished was his own; can he finally have it when his own brother, Lyon, stands in his way?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Everything I Never Had**

**Gray's POV**

"_Ouch!" Lucy whined out. Tears started to form from her chocolate orbs when she saw a bruise on her right knee. "It…. Hurts…" she said between her sobs._

"_Oh come on, Lucy, you crying? What happened to you? " Natsu asked, stretching out his arms in the air and settling them behind his head. "You can handle that Luce."_

_Seeing you so helpless like that, I just knew that I had to help you. I took a step backwards, ready to reach out for you, ready to help you up. When… "Luc-"_

"_Lucy-chii! Are you okay?"_

"_Lyon…" Lucy muttered softly, her face slowly brightening up._

"_Can you stand up? Here, take my hand." He said in a gentle voice, stretching out his hand for the young girl to reach._

_Lucy hesitantly took it and gave out yelp when Lyon suddenly carried her off the ground, princess style. "Thank you…" she said with her head down, allowing her golden bangs to cover up the light taints of red on her cheeks._

"_No problem, Lucy-chii." Lyon replied, clearing out the bangs that covered Lucy's tear-streaked face. "Now, don't cry. A lady shouldn't cry over such small matters." He smiled, making Lucy smile back._

"_You're right!" she cheerfully replied. She then turned her head towards my direction. "Gray, what's wrong?"_

_Huh? Is she... talking to me? What do you mean by 'what's wrong'? Nothing's wrong. How could anything be possibly wrong? I looked down to see my fist tightly clenched into a ball. I… since when did I…_

"_Gray?"_

* * *

"Gray, what's wrong?"

A voice? No, a dream? It must be 'that' dream. And it just had to be 'that' dream… I grabbed my pillow and covered my eyes with it for sunlight piercing through my eyes started to piss me off. And I bet mom would come in any minute to wake me up, screaming stuff like 'Wake up, Mr. Fullbuster' or 'Get up, young Fullbuster!'

"Graaaay! Wake up, you little sleepy head."

I knew it. Wait… Gray? She never calls me Gray when waking me up. What's up with the little sleepy head thing? She's starting to sound like Lucy.

"Oh, come on, Gray. Wake up, will you? We're gonna be late for school."

And she would go really wild if I don't budge an inch. Soon she'd whack me in the head and tap my shoulders gently to wake me up…. What the—gently? Now that's weird… mom was never gentle, that is, when she's waking me up. Now, she's really starting to act like Lucy. That cry-baby Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. The girl that will never…

"That's pretty rude of you Gray. I'm not a crybaby."

Hah… I smirked, knowing that she's pouting with her arms folded before her chest. I threw my pillow off my face but still kept my eyes closed. Now, did I just say mom pouted like a kid? This is really getting on my nerves. Mom is acting like cry-baby Lucy!

"Geez! I said that I'm not a cry-baby!"

Wait, that voice… I quickly got up and looky what I found. "What the— Luce, what are you doing here? How long have you been sitting there? Where's mom? And wait… do you read minds?"

"Huh? I've been here for almost an hour, DESPERATELY trying to wake you up. And if you're looking for Ur-san, she went out shopping so why would you think she's here? And NO, I don't read minds. You just don't know the meaning of the word 'whisper'!" Lucy said continuously. Now, she's trying to regain her breath.

Yes, now I'm sure of it. Those brown, bright eyes and soft, silky, blonde hair definitely aren't my mom's. It's not mom, it's Lucy.

"Crap, you heard that?" I asked in a bored tone, pretending like I don't care at all. She's just too cute when she acts all childish like that, irresistibly cute, makes me want to tease her more.

"Well, yeah. Better learn how to talk to yourself without using your mouth then, Gray." Lucy replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone. She's being sarcastic yet she has that bright smile on her face.

I gave her a smirk and poked her on the forehead, earning a soft 'ouch' from her. "Being mean doesn't suit you, Luce." I can't help but laugh at her reaction. Of course, I kept that to myself. "But seriously, though… I actually thought that mom was starting to act like you!" I began, getting out of bed.

Lucy chuckled and began to fix up my bed since she clearly knows that I would never do it myself. "What's up with that?" she asked, quite amused.

"Well, you know, I thought that she was like suddenly kind and gentle." I continued as I took my shirt off. Lucy wasn't looking so I guess she won't mind. She was busy fixing my bed after all.

My companion seemed to enjoy my story. I could see her laughing from the corner of my eyes. I grabbed my towel and entered the shower. "I mean, you know how she acts like a monster when I don't get up." I explained, making sure my voice was loud enough for her to hear.

"I could see that! So you're saying that I'm kind and gentle?" Lucy asked, still laughing. I bet she was recalling how she witnessed how mom threw Happy at me just to wake me up. (By the way, Happy is my friend's cat. And it's surprisingly blue! That aside…)

"Of course, aren't you?"

All I heard was a faint chuckle. I barely heard it.

_-Silence-_

"Luce? You okay? Still there?" I asked, not getting any response earlier.

"H-huh? Yeah. Thank you."

I smiled, enjoying the cold water streaming down on me. Her voice is like the calming chimes of bells, so gentle in my ears. "I bet you're blushing." I teased.

"I-I'm n-not! Of course, I'm kind and gentle! No need to say it." Lucy defended.

I just laughed, thinking that she just confirmed my statement with the way she stammered like that.

"Wow… what a nice smell. New shampoo, Gray?" Lucy asked.

I laughed. "Yeah. Like it?"

"Yup! I'll place your uniform by the door 'kay?"

"Sure. Thanks, Luce."

"It's so like you, Gray." Lucy uttered.

"What is?" I asked, grabbing my uniform from the door knob.

"That scent, refreshing, cooling, and calming, just like ice!"

"Hah? Now, I'm like ice to you?" I asked, laughing. Truth is, I'm happy with her compliment.

"Yeah, just like Lyon. You really are brothers!" Lucy replied in glee.

**Lyon.** Why… does it piss me off so much? Hearing my own brother's name… hurts me… badly, especially from you, Lucy. It pains my heart, knowing that he's the one you'll ever like. You're just everything I never had.

**_-End-_**

* * *

**A/N:** Was that too short? Sorry, I was thinking that it might get messed up if I make it any longer. It's my first time ever, trying to write a fanfic, that is. So, yeah, I'm not that great of an author, sorry about that.. .

It just crossed my mind while watching some dramas and I kinda liked the minor love stories from them, so I thought, why not? It's worth to try. So, what do you think? Haha. Now, I'm having doubts of continuing it. xD Should I or should I not?

Please do feel free to review, and I'd gladly do my best to make it better. I'd appreciate that very much ^_^


	2. And It Just Had To Be You

**A/N: **First of all, above anything else...

**oshirajinda**

**Hachibukai**

**ErzaScarlet17**

thank you so much for the reviews! :') You can't imagine how they made me happy ^_^ So... here's the next chapter…

**Note: **Kay, Gray's is a bit rather quite, or...(uhmmp, nevermind xc) bitter in this one.

* * *

**Chapter 2: And It Just Had To Be You**

"Took you guys long enough!" Lyon exclaimed, boredom written on his face. "Who knows how long we've been waiting? Right, nee-chan?"

Ultear ignored her younger brother's question and immediately dragged Lucy away from Gray and towards the table. "Lucy~ Don't tell me you… with Gray" she smiled. A smile that was all too familiar with Lucy.

'She's teasing me!' Lucy mentally exclaimed. "Ultear-nee! It's not what you think!"

Ultear pretended to be extremely shocked, gasping with her hand over her mouth. "Don't tell me! You're pure feelings for Lyon-kun here vanished? Don't tell me, Gray threatened you? Or maybe.." she continued with her act. Of course she kept her voice as low as possible so that only Lucy could hear.

"Ultear-nee!" Lucy whined out, feeling her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "Th-that… won't happen." She said hesitantly, taking a few glances at the guy called Lyon. "By the way, he might hear you, Ultear-nee!"

"He won't! Don't worry, Lucy." Ultear assured, patting Lucy's back gently. "When do you plan on telling him?"

"That…" Lucy paused with a smile written on her face. "Soon. As soon as I get the chance to."

"Oy, what are you guys talking about?" Gray asked innocently, his mouth still filled with food. This caught Lyon's attention. "Food's getting cold, you know." He continued.

"Gray, don't speak when your mouth is full." Lyon scolded.

"It's called girl talk my dear li'l brother." Ultear explained, waving her hand in the air as if she were driving a fly away. "And just to inform you, we already ate breakfast."

"How about you, Luce?" asked Gray. "Wanna eat?" he said, stretching out a spoonful of fried rice for Lucy in which the latter gladly took, or was about to, when Gray suddenly spoon-fed her.

"Thank you." She thanked Gray with a smile. "But, I too, already ate though."

"OIC." Gray mumbled, still munching the last bits of his breakfast.

"Gray, manners!" this time it was Ultear's turn to scold him.

'Geez, you're such a lady! Manners. Manners. That's all you guys think about!' Gray thought.

"I AM a lady my dear li'l brother. And I have to be." Ultear countered, making poor Gray choke the water he was drinking.

Lucy quickly stood up and ran soothing circles through his back, worried that he might die from the absence of air within his lungs. "You okay, Gray?" she asked, trying to control her laughter.

"Geez, are you a mind reader or something? What's up with everyone reading minds?"

"This scene seems a little bit too familiar for me." Lucy commented, sighing in disbelief. 'Can't he just realize he actually said that loud enough for us to hear?' She thought to herself.

"Hey there, Lucy-chii! Came to fetch your idiot of a best friend again, huh?" Lyon greeted, placing his arm over Lucy's head. Yeah, he still treats her like a child. And yes, he's as dense as he can ever be to not even notice how red Lucy is from the sudden contact.

"W-well, Papa said I can visit once in a while. I got up too early so I decided to drop by." Lucy replied, calming herself deep inside.

"Yeah, extreeeemely early. You even got Gray up just on time. Now, we're an hour early for school." Lyon answered back, laughing. "I'll go get our bags, where's yours nee-chan?" without even getting a response, Lyon was already out of sight.

"Huh? I thought we were running late, Luce? And Lyon, I heard that! Geez, you should learn the meaning of the word 'whisper'! And hey! Don't forget mine, it's in my room!" said Gray. A line that is all too familiar, indeed.

"You're one to talk my dear li'l brother." said the long-haired beauty, who was busy applying her cherry-colour lipstick on.

"What?" Gray whined out in a very, very childish way, too childish for his own age and… looks.

"Gray, it's quite funny seeing a guy as tall and as handsome as you act all childish like that."

The lad just rolled his eyes. "Says the girl who just stated that I AM handsome. Sorry Luce, I don't think I you like that way." He said in a teasing tone. 'Says the guy who's been in love with you ever since childhood.', is what he actually has in mind. Despite the cool front he gives, he's actually quite…. bitter.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure you are handsome, that's a given, B-U-T! Not as handsome as Lyon!" Lucy countered back, emphasizing her point.

"*Sigh* Young love!" Ultear exclaimed from a corner.

Lucy just blushed, but kept her bright smile- an act that affected Gray badly for it meant not denying what had just been said. And it hurts him. It pains him, knowing that no matter what he does, she'll never feel the same way for him. He knew very well but… of all people… It just had to be Lyon. It just had to be his own full-blood brother!

He let out a scowl, unconsciously, catching the blonde's attention. Before he knew it, Lucy was already standing in front of him. "W-what?" he asked, somewhat shocked. 'Crap, did I just scowl?' he slapped himself mentally for being so… bitter?

"You're necktie is loose." She responded, again, with that bright, angelic smile. "Geez, I know you're in a crappy mood from lack of sleep. But you know, well, you should, lighten up a bit. The Gray I know doesn't frown like that!" she continued, poking the lad's forehead before fixing up his tie.

It took a couple of minutes before Gray could fully process what Lucy has said. And when he did, he burst into laughter. "It's your fault for waking me up that early! Luce, you're weird!" he exclaimed, still laughing.

"Huh? You're the weird one! One minute you're all giddy happy, then you're scowling and now you're laughing." answered Lucy, somewhat irritated.

Gray ran a hand through his jet-black spiky hair and gave out his signature smirk. "Nah-ah, Lucy." he mumbled, bending down towards Lucy. Good thing Lucy caught him just in time.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Just let me sleep for a while." Gray replied, holding onto Lucy's arms for support. "I feel _awful_."

"O-okay" Nothing more she can do, it was partly her fault after all.

"Baka-Lyon sure is taking his time. Gray here just fell asleep. Again." said Ultear, finally done fixing herself.

"Tch. I heard that. Nee-chan, I can't find your bag! Oy, Gray! Wake up and let's going already."

"Lyon…" Lucy gasped, seeing her crush.

"Duh, it's right here beside me, Baka-Lyon." replied Ultear, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

Gray pretended to yawn, stretching out his hands in the air. "Thank you, _nii-chan_!" he said, Gray style, meaning, in a cool, lazy voice. "And it just had to be you…" he softly added.

"You saying something li'l bro?" Lyon asked, placing an arm around his brother while the other did the task of messing up his brother's hair.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." And with that, he flashed them a smile.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"NAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! You bastard!"

That was... loud... Was that Gray? Guess he and Natsu are having fun. While I, on the other hand...

"Lucy-chii, what's up? What brings you here?" There he goes again, calling me 'Lucy-chii' with that kind smile of his... And he just had to do it in a sweet way! Baka-Lyon. How can you not notice how happy I am whenever you call me by that name?

Aaaaahh! Not good! Not good! I did not go all the way here to stare at Lyon, I'm here to hand him something! "I-uhmm...well..that is..." Please Lucy! Do it right, will you? Just hand it to him! What to do? What to do? Where to start? Where to start?

"L-U-C-Y-C-H-II?~" Lyon hummed, waving his hands before me. "You okay, little girl?"

"Huh?" Little girl? Oh no, so much for that 'no spacing out' rule I made. "I just.. umm.. wanted you to have this." That's right Lucy. Do it right. Don't put Ultear-nee's efforts to waste! She helped you have some time alone with Lyon. This is no time to be shy!

Lyon took the box wrapped with cloth from my hands and smiled."A bentou? Thanks, Lucy-chii! You know I love your cooking!"

"It's nothing." I'm glad he liked it. "Then, I'll take my leave." I informed, taking a step backwards.

"Ah, Lucy."

"Yes?"

"Is that all?" Lyon asked, somewhat hopeful?

"Ahm.. yeah. Good luck with soccer practice." I answered, hesitantly.

And did I just see what I just saw? Oh come on Lucy, speak properly! Lyon's blushing! He's blushing? Why? How come? The guy I like is actually blushing in front of me!

"Oh, thanks. I thought you heard..." he smiled, scratching the back of his head. His cheeks are still painted with light shades of red. Can it possibly be?

"Hm?" I tilted my head slightly in confusion. What is he talking about? What does he mean by that? "Heard... what?" I asked, scolding my loudly-beating heart. It was just too loud, I'm getting scared that Lyon might hear it.

"Guess not?" He stood up straight and patted me on the head. "That's good then. I wanna tell you 'that' myself."

What do you want to tell me? I wanted to ask so badly but my voice just won't come out. I tried to speak but to no avail.

"You free later?" Lyon asked, leaning on their room's door frame. Yes, I'm here with him, outside their room to hand him the lunch I made him.

I casually placed a hand over my chest, feeling the intensity of each of my heartbeat. I closed my eyes for a while, breathing in and out to calm myself a little. Lucy, what are you doing? Answer him already! Now, Lucy started scolding Lucy. That's just... Wait! Did I hear right? "Ah, later?"

Lyon gave a slight nod.

"Yes! I'm definitely free!" I exclaimed in glee to which Lyon found quite amusing.

"I have a surprise for you. Can you wait for me at the park after practice? Around 6pm?" he asked, slowly retreating back inside the room. I guess he's just waiting for my reply.

"Surprise..? Park..? 6pm..?" I repeated, quite stunned. When I came back to my senses, I gave him an immediate nod.

He laughed, winking at me as he turned back. "Thank you!"

I fell on my knees, allowing my mind to process the situation. A surprise? At the park? I... "I'm not dreaming am I?" I can't jump to conclusions just yet, though. But… isn't this the perfect chance to…

"GAHHH! LUCY A LITTLE HELP!" I heard Natsu scream from behind. Chasing after him is… Gray? He quickly hid behind me, panting like crazy from all the running he did.

"NATSU! Get back here you bastar-" Gray yelled out, his fist raised up, ready to hit anyone. I was right. This one's Gray alright! I bet they had a fight. Again. "L-Luce." Slowly, his fist fell back to his side as he uttered my name.

"What exactly happened?" I stood up, composing myself. "I demand an explanation." I stated in the sternest way I could.

"Geez, Luce. Being mean really doesn't suit you!" Gray exclaimed, giving me that usual smirk of his.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Natsu who just pointed at Gray. The latter did the same thing. These two…

"He ate the cookies you gave me!" Gray finally said. "WITHOUT MY PERMISSION." He added, emphasizing every word he spoke.

"Well, you know! It's not fair that only Gray, Lyon, Ultear, Levy, Erza-err… cross that… Why is that only I wasn't given a pack of cookies? And we've been together since childhood, too!" Natsu explained, pouting like a puppy. "I have the right as your childhood friend!"

Cooking has always been my hobby, next to writing novels that is. And at times, I'd bake cookies for my friends to show how much I appreciate having them with me, except for Lyon though… he's a little bit more special.

I mentally laughed. Natsu can be really cute and childish at times. "What are you talking about? I have yours right here." I pulled out two packs of freshly baked cookies from my pocket.

The pink-haired lad gave out a grin at the sight. "Yey! Lucy, you're the best!"

"Since you already ate Gray's, he should have it."

Gray pulled out a tongue at Natsu, making him leave to challenge Gajeel for another fight.

"Thanks Luce! I was starving!"

We decided to walk back towards our room since its nearly time for class. I took the lead, Gray trailing behind me, happily munching on the cookies I gave him.

"Hey, Gray?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"Lyon asked me to meet up with him later."

"…"

That's weird… not a single reaction? I turned around to see Gray frozen stiff on his tracks. He had an expression that seems vaguely familiar…I'm sure I saw it once before, when we were kids. It was so familiar yet I can't decipher what it actually meant. "Gray?"

"Ahh.. Yeah. So?" he answered back and returned to munching on the cookies. This time, he took the lead, passing by me and distancing his self a bit.

That was odd but I quickly shrugged it off. I have to tell him no matter what. "Can you come with me? Can you accompany me while I wait for him?"

"Nah. Sorry Luce. I don't think I should." He answered, not even turning around to face me. Is it just me or is he walking too fast?

I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him towards me. "Please, Gray?"

He patted my head and smiled. "I'd just get in the way, right?"

"But… I've made up my mind." I gave out him a look, telling him that I'm determined to do what I was about to say. "I'd like to tell him how I feel. Please, Gray?" I pleaded. "I need you. I need my best friend with me."

* * *

'_I need you.' Silly Lucy._

_If only you knew, if only you'd notice. If I had met you earlier, would things still be the same? I can't speak them out. No, I can't voice them out. I'd rather hurt inside if I can see your… angelic smile. I'd bear the pain of being just a friend if that means I could also give you a little bit of happiness. I'd be a friend who stands by your side, no matter what the SITUATION..._

_**-End-**  
_

* * *

**A/N:**

This one's kinda long ^^" Sorry about this one, I was in hurry to finish it. My shoulders hurt badly T^T I had to repeat the last part due to internet problems. That was absolutely tiring :( . I'll make up for it next time, if there's ever gonna be one xD

I don't wanna disappoint anyone with anything, so please do review and tell me what you think of it ^_^


	3. Whatever It Takes

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on uploading this one right away, thinking of uploading it next week? But I kind of noticed that I've been doing updates on a T-TH-S basis so might as well stick with that :D

Here goes the next one! Seriously, I'm having a hard time to express myself at times. *sigh* T.T

Once again, thank you for reviewing! ^_^

**Hachibukai**

**Oshirajinda**

**HinaSnowBastia**

**jdcocoagirl**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Whatever It Takes**

**Gray's POV**

"_I need you. I need my best friend with me." _Those words kept ringing in my ears. 'I need you.' The words I wanted to hear from you so bad, you finally said it. I heard it, loud and clear. But… not the way I wanted it to be. A friend. That's all I am to you anyways.

"Silly girl." I scolded, forcing up a smile to cover up the pain I was feeling. There's no way I'd show that to Lucy. I'm so not gonna be weak in front of her.

Lucy blinked her eyes several times to show her confusion. "…huh?"

"You shouldn't be saying stuff like I need you just like that!" I poked her forehead earning a slight frown from her.

"But I do need you, Gray!"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair in irritation. Geez Lucy, are you nuts? If you keep on saying cute stuff like that, I may not be able to hold back. "I told you, don't do that, especially in front of guys. They might take you the wrong way."

Lucy furrowed her brows, still not getting what I said.

"Your innocence is almost killing me, Luce." I sighed louder.

"Ah! You just sighed twice!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing a finger at me.

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Whatever." I don't want an argument to build up over such small matters so I went ahead, Lucy following from behind.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Lucy asked, grabbing my sleeves.

I sighed. Again. "By what?" I pretended not to know. I really don't want to bring that up again. It just slipped out from my mouth unconsciously.

"What's killing who?" Weirdest question I've heard.

"I said; don't say things like I need you unless you mean it. Say that to Lyon. Things like that should be said when you truly like someone, in a special way." I detailed out, covering up the mistake I made. 'Crap, I almost told her how I feel.' I mentally slapped myself for letting my emotions take over me.

She looked down, covering her eyes with her bangs. "You're right…" Lucy said, raising her head up to reveal a smile and a blush on her cheeks. "Sorry about that. But you are special to me too, Gray. And you know that."

"That's why—" I found myself being cut off by Lucy's words.

"More the reason that I want you to come with me later. You may be thinking that Levy or Erza would do, but you should understand better. As someone who has been with me for years, you should know, right? How important it is to have you there with me above anyone else… you're my best friend… No, you're more than just a friend. You're like my brother already." Lucy spoke out, bearing a gentle smile.

Her words hurt like hell. A friend. Her best friend. She treats me like brother. Heh…. No wonder I'm _special_. "You're still as bothersome as you can ever be." I replied, giving her my usual smirk.

Her face lit up, eyes hopeful and her hands clasped together across her chest. "Is that a yes?"

"Who knows? I'll think about it." I hummed in a low tone of voice. This has to be longest trip back to our room. It's like walking on an endless hallway.

* * *

"You came, in the end." Lucy uttered out, giving me a teasing look.

"Whatever." I briefly replied. I just hate how I can't say no to her.

Lucy sat on a bench while I stood behind a nearby tree to conceal myself from Lyon when he arrives. I leaned on the tree, hands in my pockets and wore my earphones. I'm not playing any music though, just a little trick to keep Lucy from talking to me. I want some time alone.

"Thank you, Gray. Well, you probably won't hear that."

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth her gentle voice brings me. I heard her clearly yet I pretended I didn't. Why did I even agree to come? Lyon just called her out. And according to Lucy, he has a surprise for her. Finally settling things between them? So what's with Ultear?

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_It's almost time for my dear brother's appointment with Lucy. And here I am, walking towards the school gate to leave this school. Humming beside me is Lucy who seems to be happy that I'm walking with her. She probably thinks that I'm gonna go with her later._

"_What are you so happy about?" I asked, breaking the somewhat comfortable silence between us._

"_Nothing!" she stated, still humming a happy tune._

"_Lu-chan!" called out a petite blue-haired girl. She's Levy McGarden, one of Lucy's best friends among the girls. "We're gonna stop by that cake shop by the station. Erza says she wants some blueberry cheesecake right now. Want to come?" she offered._

"_I heard they're quite delicious." The red-haired beauty beside Levy said, cupping her chin while nodding happily to herself. And that one is Erza Scarlet, often called as Titania. Don't you dare get to her bad side. She isn't nicknamed Titania for nothing. I can't believe she's one of Lucy's best friends at first!_

_Lucy gave them a smile which slowly faded away. "Sorry. I can't" she said, approaching them. She whispered something to the girls. Hearing what she just said placed huge, teasing grins on their faces. I guess she told them about Lyon._

"_Don't worry Lu-chan! We can always go there next time, with you. Just do your best okay?" Levy gave her a wink followed by a 'Fighting!' gesture._

_Lucy nodded happily, hugging her friends and soon waving them goodbye. Not before long though, Ultear came and called for attention. "Ah, Lucy!"_

"_What's up, nee-san?" I greeted, yawning a little. I'm starting to get bored. First it's Levy and Erza, now it's Ultear. Wow, Luce, everybody wants to talk to you!_

_Ultear ignored me, much to my annoyance, and approached Lucy as fast as she can. She grabbed her hands, clenching them tightly. "Lucy, have you heard? About Lyon…" she asked, her tone somewhat depressed._

_Lucy shook her head, signalling a no. "He says he wants to be the one to tell me… 'that'. I'm not sure what is though. I'm gonna meet him later at the park." She put a smile._

"_That Baka-Lyon…" Ultear softly uttered but it was loud enough for me to hear. She bit her lower lip, tightening her grip on Lucy's hands. And when she finally noticed me, she dragged me close to her, whispering something in my ear. "Be sure you don't leave her. No matter what." She said, rather, demanded._

"_Ah, Ultear-chan! See you next time!" said a blue-haired boy, rushing in hopes of catching up with Erza and Levy._

"_Aah! Jellal! Wait up!" Ultear went into panic mode and was about to run after Jellal but not before giving me a death glare that sent me shivers all over. "Remember what I said. You hear me, Gray?"_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

"Hey, Lucy-chii! Did you wait long?" a voice greeted. It's Lyon, of course. He's the only one who calls her Lucy-chii, once stating that it's an abbreviation for chibi-Lucy.

Nice going, Gray. You're about to witness your beloved get taken away from you by your own brother.

"L-Lyon…?" Lucy asked in a shaky voice which is weird. She should be happy to see Lyon, right?

I was about to take a look at the scene when…

"Oh, so you brought Gray with you? Perfect!" What the-? How did he…

I went out of my hiding place to see Lucy staring at me with almost teary eyes. No wonder Lyon found out. She was probably staring at my location for a while. "Luce? What's-"

"Gray, come here for a bit." I shifted my head to face Lyon, surprised that he's actually not alone. Beside him stood a girl, hair matching the colour of the deep sea and skin as pale as the moon. Okay, that's a little bit too pale.

"Who's the girl? I thought you came to tell Lucy something. Should I leave then?" I nonchalantly asked, making my way to Lucy's side. I did it of my own accord; it has nothing to do with what Ultear told me. I grabbed her hand, placing it behind my back, not letting anyone notice and squeezed it in a way that I'm sure she would notice what it meant.

She looked at me, eyes curious at first but then she smiled realizing what I meant. Her teary eyes were now gone as she squeezed my hand back in appreciation, reverting her gaze back to Lyon and the blue-haired girl.

My brother placed a hand over his mouth, standing there silent for a couple of seconds, probably too shy to speak. It's so obvious with his slightly flushed face. I don't like where this is going. Don't tell me he already forgot? "I-I'd like you guys to meet my girlfriend, Juvia Lockser."

"Juvia-san?" Lucy gasped as she recognized the woman. "Th-that's great! Congrats!" I can feel her hand trembling so I tightened my grip on it.

I can tell that Lyon was surprised, even I am. It seems that the girls know each other since Juvia gave a smile acknowledging her knowing Lucy. "Thank you for listening to Juvia's problems back then, Lucy-san."

"You know each other?" Lyon and I asked in unison, much to my annoyance.

"Yeah, some things a while back. You've got yourself a good girlfriend, take care of her okay?" Lucy answered in a mellow voice, lowering her head a bit, a faint, pained smile evident on her angelic face.

I know I shouldn't have but I smiled inside, knowing that I could be of help to Lucy, knowing that I could be her source of strength. She wouldn't cry, that's a given. Not with that I'll-be-with-you hand squeeze I gave her, at least not in front of Lyon.

"Lyon… just how…" I couldn't bring myself to speak properly, not with the mixed emotions swirling inside of me. I feel the pain Lucy was having yet deep inside I was longing for something like this to happen. Everything I wish for really does happen. But I can't help the anger I'm having right now towards my brother. How could he? "Don't tell me you actually forgot?"

"H-huh?" Lyon asked, completely confused and shocked at the same time. He wasn't expecting me to give such a reaction huh?

Great! The worst mistake I can possibly do is bringing up a stupid thing from the past, which I just did. It's like handing you Lucy just like that, not even a fight or so. It wouldn't make a difference anyway, for the coward I've been all these years. Heck, I don't even have the courage to confess, afraid that I might lose the only thing that that connects me to the girl I like, this precious friendship. It's hurting me like crazy, doing this. But I can't just stay silent, knowing how Lucy wants to cry deep inside.

"That promise!" I yelled out, letting my emotions to take over me once again.

I felt Lucy's hand grabbing me by the sleeve of my uniform. "Geez, Gray, what are you talking about? Ah, you probably watched too much TV last night!"

What are you saying Lucy? I'm sure you do remember… "Ah, yeah…" I tried to keep up with the lie she just invented. I don't want to cause her trouble. "Just wanted to imitate a line…"

Guess what? My idiot of a brother actually believed it! Juvia seems confused at first but soon she too, was eventually _fooled_.

"Nii-san, we'll go ahead. It's getting late and Luce here wants me to walk her home." I blunted out, dragging Lucy with me as I waved the couple goodbye.

Lucy looked at me with questioning eyes. Perhaps it's what they call the what-are-you-saying look.

"Ah… o-okay." Lyon answered back, eyes on the ground. "Careful on the way, then."

* * *

"Gray…"

"Gray!"

"G-R-A-Y!"

Huh? "What?" I asked, realizing that Lucy had been calling my name for a while now.

"I thought we were going home?" she questioned, her beautiful caramel eyes staring at me directly.

"You know I was lying." I gave a serious look, much to my surprise; she didn't budge but instead returned the look I gave her, slightly raising an eyebrow. "Look, I did that to get you out of that place." Instead of bringing her home like I just told Lyon I would, I brought her by the river bed instead. She was sitting beside me, knees tightly embraced before her. I on the other hand, had my legs spread out freely, hands on both sides for support."Sorry."

Lucy giggled. "What for?"

I looked away, afraid that she might notice how red my face is at the moment. Why am I just so weak when she smiles like that? "I-I'm sure you remember. That…"

"Promise?" Lucy continued, freeing her knees from her tight embrace and stretching them out just like mine. "How come you know about that?" she asked, looking at her fingers which she started to play with on her lap.

"I heard it…" I began, returning my gaze at her. She gave me a side glance, head slightly lifting up. "Everything you guys talked about at the balcony. I heard it by chance. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose."

Lucy gave me a look, telling me to go on.

I took a deep breath. I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Why am I even doing this? "How he promised you that he'll definitely wait for your answer."

"Oh…" Lucy responded with a dim smile. "That's a thing of the past Gray. It's been so long; perhaps he already got tired of waiting. I'm just glad he found happiness. I'm happy when he's happy." She looked at the sky, a hand covering her mouth. Her bangs covered her eyes so I couldn't really tell but somehow, I think she's forcing herself not to cry. "I don't mind… really…"

"I do mind!" I yelled out, unable to control myself. How can I? She's in the verge of crying yet she says she doesn't mind? "If it weren't for you, if only you weren't there… I would've— " I found myself stunned, feeling the warmth of Lucy's delicate finger over my lips.

"Beat the hell outta him?" Lucy once again, continued my words, giving me an amused smile. "But you didn't, for me. You controlled yourself. For that, I'm thankful, Gray." She said with a smile, though her eyes tell me she's definitely not okay.

I took hold of her hand and stared at her captivating eyes deeply."-A proper woman can't cry so easily. A lady shouldn't let anyone see her tears. They're more beautiful than any jewels- is what he said? You actually complied with it, keeping your tears to yourself like that."

Lucy went wide-eyed "H-how?"

"Believe me, he talked about you non-stop when we got home that day. And he had such a goofy grin on his face, too." I laughed, recalling how silly Lyon looked back then.

"I-I see…" Telling that seemed to have brought Lucy a little bit of happiness.

"I don't agree though." I said frankly, causing Lucy here to tilt her head in confusion. "What I'm saying is, you don't have to be a lady in front of me." I clenched her hand tightly, pulling it close to my lips. "Just be my precious Lucy Heartfilia. Be the crybaby I've always known. Cry all you want."

Lucy took hold of the hem of her skirt, holding onto it tightly and uttering a few words. "Just this once…" she looked down, still hesitant to continue. She bit the bottom of her trembling lips before finally speaking again."Let me borrow your chest."

I gave her a smile, pulling her to warm embrace. "Please do the honour of getting my uniform wet with tears." I let her cry for as long as she wanted to, not knowing that tears had begun to escape from my own eyes as well. I love you Lucy. And I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I will never leave your side.

_**-End-**_

* * *

**A/N:** that's pretty much it, yeah, it's actually a Juvia-girlfriend, that's pretty much expected I guess! xD

**Hachibukai**, do you read minds? ;) Hehe ^_^

What to do with GraLu? Hmmmm….

I was thinking of uploading this one, can I? It's more on Lyon though xD truthfully speaking, I'm starting to like Lyon for Lucy. Nah, Gray is still the best one for Lucy, in opinion of course :DD

**Fragments of the past Preview: **Not completed as of now. :D

Lucy gave out a smile, waving a hand to a sad-looking Lyon.

"Heh~ Mom! Lyon's blushing, big time!" exclaimed a black-haired girl, bearing a striking resemblance to her mother Ur.

"U-Ultear! Wh-wha.." Lyon tried so hard not to stutter, afraid to embarrass himself in front of Lucy, but he failed in the end.

Gray pulled on his brother's shirt, catching the latter's attention in the process. "You got yourself a girlfriend?" he innocently asked, making Lyon and Lucy as well blush furiously.

"N-no!" the two said in unison.

If something's not to your liking, I'm very much sorry! xI


	4. Special: Fragments of The Past: Promise

**A/N: **This one's supposed to be a special chapter :DD  
This just came to my mind while I was running out of ideas on chapter 3 and 4… Not that great of a chapter for me, since I did this during midnight xD

Thank you once again for the reviews

**oshirajinda**

**jdcocoagirl**

**Hachibukai **btw, Filipino k dn pla! :DD Yoroshiku~ ^_^

They mean a lot to me, I owe you guys a lot ^_^ They absolutely make me smile :DD

* * *

**Chapter 3.5: **

**Fragments of the Past: Promise**

It's been ten years since I've met you my angel. Believe me, it was the best thing that happened in my life. A time when I still had my dad and you still had your mom, we crossed each other's paths and thus, I met you.

***Heartfilia residence***

"OUCH!" A 5-year old girl whined out. "Lyon-kun, it hurts!"

Just then, Lyon came rushing in to aid the girl. "Chibi-Lucy? H-hey… don't cry!" he said, getting a bit panicky.

"But…" Lucy mumbled out, holding her tears back.

"You know…" Lyon took hold of the little girl's hand and brought her to the living room, sitting her down on a soft sofa. He took the first-aid kit and started to work on a little scratch on the girl's arm, cleaning it well and patching a up a band-aid over it. "I've heard this somewhere… but I can't remember where…" he took a sit beside Lucy and gently placed her hand on her lap.

Lucy lifted her head up to look at Lyon directly, patiently waiting for the boy's next words.

"A proper woman can't cry so easily. A lady shouldn't let anyone see her tears. They're more beautiful than any jewels…" He gave Lucy a smile, wiping off the tears on her face.

The latter gave out a smile, not bothering to hide her flushed cheeks. "Lyon-kun…"

"You're the princess of the Heartfilia family, right? I'm sure you'd make a fine lady!" he exclaimed, earning a smile from the young Heartfilia.

"My… Lyon-kun, thank you for cheering her up." A warm, gentle voice stated. "That's a nice quote you have there." It added.

Lucy's face lit up, seeing the owner of the voice. "Mama!"

"Good day, Layla-san." Lyon greeted politely, bowing his head down for respect.

Layla frowned a bit, tilting the boy's head upwards with her fingers."Lyon-kun, you don't have to be so formal. It's like we haven't been together for 6 weeks already." She said in a somewhat scolding tone making the latter smile.

"But… I owe you guys so much. You took me in without even knowing who I am. What's more, you're even helping me find my family." Lyon reasoned out.

Layla gave a small laugh, patting the silver-haired boy on the head. "Ever since we took you in, Lucy has been smiling a lot more."

Lyon and Lucy stared at each other for a couple of seconds, a smile etched on their faces, cheeks bearing light shades of red. Such a cheesy scene was cut off by Jude Heartfilia's voice who happens to be Lucy's father.

"You found them?" he exclaimed over the phone. "Okay. Yes. Thank you." he looked at Lyon, his face showing obvious signs of happiness and excitement.

"Papa, by 'you found them'…." Little Lucy spoke out as her father approached them, placing her on his lap as soon as she was within his reach.

"Yeah." Jude smiled, switching his attention from Lucy to Lyon. "Lyon-kun, we found your parents!"

Layla gasped but smiled in a while, hearing the news. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, giving him a look of appreciation. "That's good news! Right, Lyon-kun?" she said, turning to face Lyon.

Lyon grinned widely form what he heard. "Y-yeah! Thank you, Jude-san, Layla-san and…" His smile was soon fading away when he turned to look at Lucy. He was happy with the news, yes. He was finally to be reunited with his family again, after six long weeks. But he can't help but feel down, knowing that if he leaves, that meant not being with Lucy anymore. His train of thoughts was interrupted by none other than Lucy.

"Lyon-kun! Good for you, right?" she said, giving out a huge smile.

"Y-yeah." He replied, somewhat hesitant.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"You found him?" a black-haired woman exclaimed in glee, catching her whole family's attention. "You just found Lyon? Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Mom?" asked a six-year old boy, reaching out his little hands to wipe the tears of joy forming on her mother's black orbs.

"Gray, they found your brother! They found Lyon!" the woman exclaimed, not caring that a cascade of tears started to flow on her porcelain cheeks.

"Thank goodness." A man sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around his son and wife. "Ur, I'll go wake Ultear up. Where did they find him?" he asked.

"It turns out that the prestigious Heartfilia family took him in and cared for him for six weeks. We were to have such kind people look after our son." Ur answered back, wiping the tears on her face.

"Mom, that means we can be with nii-san again?" Gray asked, eyes showing happiness and hope.

"Yes, Gray. Yes! After six weeks…"

It wasn't long before Gray started to cry unconsciously."That's… good… good…" he managed to say between his sobs.

"You really are close with him. You like your nii-san very much, huh?" his father asked, patting him on the head.

Gray gave out a nod as a response as he wiped his tears, turning his crying face into a smiling one. "VERY MUCH!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for your kindness!" Ur exclaimed, bowing down on the floor to show her overflowing gratitude for the couple in front of her.

Jude was tensing up, not knowing what to do from panic. On the other hand, Layla maintained her poise, a kind smile visible on her serene face. "It's nothing. Lyon-kun has been a really good boy. Our little Lucy here was happy to have him around." She gestured a hand, introducing Lucy to the Fullbusters.

Lucy gave out a smile, waving a hand to a sad-looking Lyon.

"Heh~ Mom! Lyon's blushing, big time!" exclaimed a black-haired girl, bearing a striking resemblance to her mother Ur.

"U-Ultear! Wh-wha.." Lyon tried so hard not to stutter, afraid to embarrass himself in front of Lucy, but he failed in the end.

Gray pulled on his brother's shirt, catching the latter's attention in the process. "You got yourself a girlfriend?" he innocently asked, making Lyon and Lucy as well blush furiously.

"N-no!" the two said in unison.

Jude, hearing what Gray had just said, snapped out of his panick-state to see Ur teasing Lyon along with Ultear. "My…my L-Lucy and L-Lyon-kun?" he asked in a deep voice, releasing a dark aura around him.

"Come on, dear. Let's leave the kids to play~" Layla distracted her husband. "Why don't we have a short talk for now, Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster? I heard about your company and such." she offered, dragging Jude away against his will.

"S-sure!" Ur happily accepted. "Gray, Lyon, Ultear and… Lucy-chan, be good and play for a while okay?"

"Yes!" all said in unison, except for Lucy.

"Papa…" Lucy sweat-dropped, sighing in disbelief that her father would be easily affected by such a matter. He's overly-protective of her daughter, that's a given.

* * *

Gray stared at what he just claimed to be 'Lyon's girlfriend', somewhat captivated by her looks.

Lucy sensed the stares of the young boy and turned to give him a bright smile. "You're, Lyon's brother?" she asked, getting a hesitant nod from Gray. "Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy!" she reached out for the boy's hand, shaking it happily, not noticing how the sudden contact is making Gray blush as red as tomato.

"G-Gray." Was all he managed to say.

"Gray? That's a nice name! It's cool!" Lucy exclaimed. "Seems like you're around my age, huh?" she added, observing the child in front of her.

"I-I'm six."

"Really? You're a year younger than Lyon-kun then? I'm turning six soon as well!"

"Y-yeah. Whatever." He coldly responded, avoiding eye contact as much as possible with Lucy.

"You're rather cold." Lucy pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

"Don't mind him! Come here for a sec!" Ultear interrupted, dragging Lucy in a corner. "Lucy~ just what did you like about my brother Lyon?" she asked, teasing an obvious intent.

"H-huh? W-what make y-you s-s-say that?" Lucy said in a panicky voice.

"We're both girls! No need to hide it from me!"

"W-well…"

* * *

Ultear grabbed her hankie, wiping up the tears on her face. "S-such…pure feelings!" she exclaimed, sneezing on her handkerchief in the process.

"U-Ultear-san…?" Lucy said, shocked.

Ultear shook her head rapidly, taking hold of the blonde's tiny hands. "From now on, call me Ultear-nee, okay?"

Lucy managed to give a hesitant nod making Ultear smile happily.

"You can talk to me about ANYTHING!" the long-haired beauty added, waving her hands high up in the air, gesturing a big circle.

"Stop it, nee-chan. You're creeping her out!" Lyon scolded from behind Ultear, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Lyon-kun, how long have you been there?" Lucy asked in the calmest way possible despite her fear of the possibility that Lyon overheard what she just told Ultear moments ago.

"We just came, right Gray?" he simply answered. Gray came in just after Lyon, still avoiding possible eye contact with Lucy.

"Y-yeah. Just came in." he unconsciously repeated, sitting himself comfortably on a nearby sofa. Much to his surprise though, it just so happened that Lucy and Ultear were seated on the sofa in front of him. Tough luck, now eye contact with the young Heartfilia can't be easily avoided. If were to leave his position, Lyon might notice his strange acts since the latter sat beside him. "Ugh…"

"Baka-Lyon? You sure are cold towards your beloved sister to which you haven't seen for _six weeks_!" Ultear said, putting emphasis on the last two words she said. "How did you get lost anyway?" she uttered softly, raising an eyebrow.

"B-baka? Isn't that something bad, Ultear-nee?" Lucy asked the girl beside her, shocked to hear such words from the beauty.

Ultear stood up proudly, giving Lucy several pats on the back. "Not in this case! Baka-Lyon is perfect for Baka-Lyon! Hohoho!"

"Ewww…" Gray reacted, earning a death glare from Ultear. "Don't laugh like that, it's creepy!"

Ultear just pulled a tongue out at the youngest Fullbuster."None of your business!"

"Don't mind her, Chibi-Lucy. Come with me for a while." Lyon interrupted, dragging Lucy away from his siblings.

Ultear pulled Gray by the collar of his shirt, sneakily following after Lyon and Lucy.

"N-nee-chan! Where are you taking me?" Gray protested, which was perhaps a wrong move. His sister hastily covered his mouth, causing him to suffocate a bit.

"Shhh! This is something I can't miss!" Ultear softly said in a stern voice.

"Am so not eavesdropping!" Gray stated firmly, walking back to the living room to leave his sister who was still watching Lyon and Lucy talking by the balcony. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how to get back. He turned back and sat beside Ultear helplessly, making the latter to laugh mentally.

"You almost missed the good part!" she happily mumbled.

"Why?" Gray asked.

Ultear gave him a smile. "You'll see!"

* * *

"That's why it's Lucy-chii!" Lyon pointed out.

"Geez! You just made it short!" said a complaining Lucy, arms folded before her chest. "Just because you're a little taller…" Lucy mumbled, expecting a laugh from Lyon. But nothing came. She raised a brow, finding it weird for Lyon to not make fun of her. She turned to face the boy, surprised to see him with his reddish face, head down and fists clenched into a tight ball.

"It's now or never!" Lyon yelled out, startling little Lucy. "Lucy-chii I…"

Lucy placed both hands over her mouth from shock earlier but she kept calm, waiting for Lyon's next words.

"I really, really, really, REAAAAAAAALLY like you!" he exclaimed on top of his lungs. His determined face, tainted with dark shades of red.

"Um…I—"

"Don't!" Lyon cut off. "N-not now…" he gave Lucy a gentle smile. "I'll definitely wait for your answer. I promise." I heard Lyon say. "Not until the day you tell me what your answer is will I bring the topic up. I know I'm giving you troubles saying this. You probably think it's a real bother but Lucy-chii I…" he paused trembling a bit, tears started to form on his dark blue orbs. "Can't… feelings…we'll leave…might not…see you again…"he managed to utter an incomplete statement between his sobs.

"It's a promise, then?" Lucy raised a pinky finger, a sweet smile matching her reddish cheeks

Lyon smiled and wiped his teary eyes, intertwining his pinky with Lucy's. "Yeah! Until then, can you please treat me the same way? No awkwardness or anything?" he asked being hopeful.

Lucy simply nodded and brought out another captivating smile. "Don't worry. We'll get to see each other again! It's a promise!"

* * *

At that time, I still didn't know… what "I like you" truly meant for those two. Not until my heart started to shout those words for the same girl my brother just confessed to in the past.

If I had just met you earlier, will things still be the same?

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, it's a bit rushed! I'm sorry if i wasn't able to meet your expectations! Gomenasai! T.T I'll try to edit it, though, that is if its not that satisfactory...

I plan to have 3 or more chapters like this between the normal chapters, is that okay? ^^"

Oh, before I forget, things are gonna get a bit busy for me (stupid research project, disturbing my beloved summer vacation! ARGH!) :I Ahem! Hehe, so I'm not really sure if maintain a regular T-Th-S update.

Please do state your opinion, I'm not that great of an author so please do feel free to correct my mistakes thank you :')


	5. Things To Worry About

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews again

**oshirajinda** aww thanks :D hehe i really hope that would happen too ^_^

**jdcocoagirl **hehe yup, too young indeed :D cute little puppy love perhaps? heheh thanks again for the review ^_^

**Hachibukai** haha thank youuu! :D I'm glad you liked it ^^ salamat dn dun sa research project hahah ^_^ oh, i love your stories, update soon as well ^_^

What am I supposed to do without you guys? T.T I owe you alot :')

Well, so here's the next one, sorry I took my time with this... things came flashing here and there and I can't seem to express them in writing hehe ^^"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Things to Worry About**

**Lucy's POV**

"_I'll definitely wait for your answer. I promise."_

_Lyon's voice…Where is this? Where am I? It's dark… What is this place….? I can't see anything…_

"_You never call me Lyon-kun anymore…Lucy-chii I… forget it…"_

_Lyon? What are you saying? Where are you? I turned around, searching desperately for the owner of that oh so familiar voice. I smiled, gaining sight of him. I barely recognized him with this mass darkness around us. One thing's for sure, he had his back turned on me. And slowly, slowly… the distance between us gets larger and larger._

_His retreating back got further and further away from me. I tried to run after him but I found my legs unable to move, as if they've been glued on the ground. I tried to reach for him, stretching out my arm desperately. But he just got further away. And after a few moments of struggling, I can move my legs again. I ran after him, pained to see him with a girl. No, not just a girl, I know her._

"_I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Juvia Lockser."_

_Girlfriend? No… why? You said…_

"_Thank you for listening to Juvia's problems back then, Lucy-san. You're the only person Juvia has open up to. It's all thanks to you."_

_She had… problems… I lent her an ear. I… admired her for her for her sincere feelings for the guy she told me about… I didn't know that she'd be the one… I took hesitant steps backwards. Why? Lyon…Why?_

"_Here, Lucy-chii, take my hand. A lady shouldn't cry over such small matters!"_

'_What's wrong? Take his hand. Go on…' A voice, in my head… it's me? I raised out a hand hesitantly, slowly reaching for the hand before me. 'Are you sure about that?' I widened my eyes as I withdrew my hand back, placing it across my chest. Why? It's what I've always wanted… how come I'm hesitating to take it? _

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A LADY IN FRONT OF ME. JUST BE MY PRECIOUS LUCY HEARTFILIA. BE THE CRYBABY I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN."_

_Who? A voice from that single ray of light in this darkness… that single ray of light, where is it leading to?_

"_Gray?"_

* * *

"Gray?"

"Heh~ Luce, don't tell me you already fell for me?" Huh? Luce? Wh-what did you just say?

I crawled out of my comforter, grabbing a pillow along the way. "What are you doing here, Gray?" I exclaimed, throwing him the pillow I had in my hand, causing Gray to fall on the floor. It's carpeted so it won't hurt that much. "W-what nonsense are you saying?" This is bad. I can feel my face burning up from embarrassment.

"You were calling out my name desperately. Wow, Luce, I'm honoured to be a part of your sweet dream!" Gray gave me a smug smirk which is obviously for teasing me. He placed the pillow beside me as he sat by the side of my bed. "Did you dream about me being your knight in shining armour?" he continued to tease, giving me a flirty wink.

"Ewww! Not a chance! I'd rather call it a nightmare if you're the one I dream about!" I threw my comforter over him, taking that chance to run inside the bathroom but not before pulling a tongue out at Gray. I slammed the door close, my back leaning on it. I slid down, gasping for breath. Geez, Gray, you're crazy! What was that dream? And why exactly is Gray here in my room?

I took a quick shower, too tired to fill in the bathtub. Good thing I had my uniform inside the bathroom. It's been a week since I cried over Lyon. Erza was furious while Levy gave me a comforting hug. Good thing Erza didn't charge at Lyon. I'm pretty surprised at how angry Natsu had been after hearing the news from Levy. I had a hard time making them understand. But eventually, everything has calmed down a bit. The pain still lingers deep inside. I guess it does take time to heal a broken heart. Gray says I should just take my time, no need to rush things. _Gray…_ Why did I even call out for his name? What exactly does that dream mean?

* * *

When I got out, I saw Gray reading… my novel? I grabbed the papers away from Gray, earning a big frown from him.

"Hey! I was reading that!" he whined out.

"So not happening without my permission!" I reminded, securing the papers on a drawer I'm sure he wouldn't be able to open. Levy is so gonna kill me if she doesn't read it first! "Why are you here by the way?" I asked as I combed my hair.

"Being mean doesn't suit you Luce!" he poked me in the forehead, laughing a bit.

I covered my forehead with both hands. "You always do that!" I whined out.

"Oh, do I? You noticed something like that?" Gray innocently asked. "It's become a hobby I guess!" he stated, a huge grin on his face. Is it just me or is he really just super cute when he smiles like that? Umm… what am I saying?

"You haven't answered yet…" I reminded in a scolding manner, hands on my hips to denote full authority. This is my room after all!

"What?"

"Why exactly were you in my room?" I asked, exiting the room with Gray following me from behind.

"Mom says I can visit once in a while. I got up too early so I decided to drop by." he replied, a smirk etched on his face.

I gave him a fake smile. He's obviously teasing me! "Gray, you meanie!" I gave him a snob as I quickly ran down the spiral staircase.

Gray burst into laughter as he ran after me, grabbing me by the wrist. "Geez, Luce! You're so easy to tease!" he stated, still laughing. I glared at him which took little effect. Eventually though, he stopped on his own accord. "Okay, I'm sorry. Just wanted to fetch my best friend, that's why I came here." He reasoned out, now bearing a kind smile instead of a smug one.

"Ahem!" a voice caught our attention.

"Papa?" I exclaimed, seeing my father behind us. "You scared me!"

"Gray-kun… get the hand off!" he demanded, tearing Gray's grip on my wrist. For some reason, he was giving out a deadly aura, causing Gray to hide behind my back from fear.

"G-good day, H-Heartfilia-san…" he greeted, trying to compose himself. I'm sure he hates the way he's stammering like that. I can't help but laugh mentally.

"Geez, Papa… What's wrong with you?" I scolded, hands folded over my chest, earning puppy dog eyes from my father.

"Lucy~" he whined out.

"What's the matter, Papa?" I asked in worry.

Papa stood up, and got the dusts off his suit to compose himself. "Ehem" he cleared his throat and locked eyes with me not before giving Gray here a glare. "Just wanted to tell you… Be home early today, okay? Take care of yourself." He gave me a pat on the head. I just nodded in response.

Gray made sure my father was out of sight, before whispering something to me. "Luce, you're father is waaay too protective!" he complained.

I chuckled. "He's always been that way. And it actually became worse when Mama died." I unconsciously gave out a dim smile, remembering my beloved mother. "I can see how much he regretted Mama's sudden death. That's why, he always spends his free time with me whenever he has the chance to, making sure that I feel how much he treasures me. All that despite his busy schedule…"

I found Gray unable to speak so I gave him a bright smile. "I'm sorry, you had to remember about your mother…" he said.

I shook my head to tell him I don't mind.

"You really love your dad, huh?"

"Yup! I'll do anything to make him happy!"

Gray gave out a smile but I can see glints of sadness in his eyes. He probably remembers his dad. I was about to comfort him when he suddenly raised his hands up in the air, stretching them.

"Man! Luce, my shoulders still hurt! I can't believe you were that heavy!" he exclaimed.

I gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "That's mean of you, Gray! No one asked you to carry me home!" I whined out.

"What? So you're saying I should've left you by the river side to sleep?" he teased, much to my annoyance. He has a point, okay. Admit it Lucy, you lose this one.

"Still! That is no way of treating a lady!" I reminded, flipping my hair to my back. "You tease me all the time…"

"Huh? Are you a lady? As far as I know, ladies aren't crybabies!" he exclaimed, a familiar smile on his face. He's definitely teasing me!

And here I am thinking he was actually being nice! After that day, he's been teasing me non-stop. T.T

"G-R-A-Y!"

* * *

After a while of chasing Gray around the house, we decided to head for school by foot. Makes me wonder, how are things between him and Lyon? He never goes to school with his siblings anymore... I wonder why. And, whenever I mention Lyon's name in front of him, he gives out a scowl and goes on a bad-trip-mode all day. I hope things are fine between them... Lyon. I've never seen him since then. How am I supposed to face him when that time comes? Do I have the right to be upset with him anyway?

"I think it's finally within my reach!" Gray wore a happy expression as he stretched out a hand, as if grasping something in the air. This caught my attention.

"What is?" I asked, getting a bit curious.

"That one thing I've always wished for…" he stated, giving me a gentle smile. I couldn't help smiling back.

I placed a finger on my lips, wondering out loud. "I guess even someone who has everything a girl could ever dream of, like you, actually has something to wish for." I pouted when I heard a laugh from Gray. "Well, it's like… you know how you always tell me you're contented with everything you have right now. What else could you possibly wish for?"

Gray placed a hand over my head. "You're one to talk, _Lady_ Lucy Heartfilia, or should I say campus dream girl in school?"

"What's with that? I never heard of that!"

"This one's different Luce. It's special." Gray answered, ignoring my previous question. I didn't mind though. Now I'm getting curious at what he's talking about!

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Like I said! Girls are vulnerable when they're heartbroken!" says Jellal.

Natsu was listening intently as Jellal continued to talk. They're suddenly talking about girls. I don't even know how it got to that topic. I just sat here, poking my leftovers with a fork and not caring about the topic. Geez, they're reminding me of Lucy. She says it doesn't matter anymore but…

"Oy, Gray! You still gonna eat that?" asked Gajeel, pointing at the pickles I was playing with.

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned at the back of my seat as my eyes automatically searched for Lucy. I usually have lunch with her but Natsu dragged me here saying he has to talk to Jellal. Heck, I don't even like cafeteria food! "Ah!" I mumbled out, gaining sight of Lucy. She was with Levy and Erza, laughing as Levy told her jokes. I unconsciously smiled, seeing her smile like that.

Gajeel disturbed my thoughts by poking me with his fork. "Stop staring or she'll melt." He said nonchalantly, leaning his face near mine. Good thing it was soft enough that Natsu and Jellal didn't notice.

"W-what are you talking about?" I avoided eye contact with him, focusing my eyes on anything but Gajeel.

"You're so obvious!" he exclaimed, sitting normally now. "Why don't you grab her while you still have the chance? It's a perfect chance, you know?"

I was taken aback by his words. He's right… he's right but… if I do that… just what would Lucy think of me? She might think I'm taking advantage of her weakness or something like that…

"Gajeel-kun, how did you know what I was about to say?" Jellal asked, surprised and delighted at the same time. Natsu was nodding beside him, much to Gajeel's annoyance. I bet he wasn't even listening.

"Whatever." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

Jellal slammed a hand on the table, startling all three of us. "Listen!" he said in a low, serious voice. "The danger of being lonely is that you fall for the very first person who shows you that you are not alone." He uttered out. His words sank in, making me think of a few things about Lucy. "So I was thinking, like Gajeel-kun has said, a girl's vulnerable state… isn't that the perfect chance to claim her?" he added in a more casual manner, giving his palm a light punch.

I eyed Natsu, surprised to see his fists tightly clenched and a serious, determined face to add. Don't tell me…? It's probably Lisa—

"A chance, huh?" Natsu mumbled to himself, a determined smile slowly starting to form on his lips. "I'm getting revved up!"

"Got someone in mind, Natsu?" our blue-haired companion asked.

"Yeah." He answered without hesitation. "Lucy."

"Wh-what?" I uttered, slamming both hands on the table as my body stood up on its own. "What did you just say?" I asked again, after calming down a bit. Deep inside, I was hoping that I just heard it wrong…

Natsu gave me a look followed by a smile. "Don't get me wrong, Gray. It's not like I'm keeping secrets from you. I would've told you sooner or later. I didn't say it before because I actually thought Lyon would make her happy. But right now, it's the exact opposite." he took a quick glance at Lucy, returning his attention to me after a short while. "I know he's your brother so you may not like what I'm about to say. I mean, how can I even talk like that when I've spent almost all of my childhood years with you guys? But…"

I took a deep breath and sat myself again, trying to look as calm as possible. "But?"

"If he doesn't see her worth, I'll make my move."

I narrowed my eyes at him. You've gotta be kidding me. "I…I don't think you should." I hesitantly uttered out, earning looks from Natsu, Jellal and even Gajeel. "I just think it's not right to take advantage of her weakness right now…"

Natsu stood up and placed an arm around me. "You worry about her too much, Gray! Guess that's normal, you're her best friend after all!" he gave me a smile, a smile that shows no sign of insincerity. "I'll take my chances. You never know when a next one would come again."

You've gotta be kidding me! I didn't know about this! You've gotta be kidding me!

"No kidding here, Gray. Those eyes say he's not lying. Big problem, dude… told you so…" Gajeel whispered, making sure that I was the only one who could hear him. "Take the chance or lose her, to your best friend."

* * *

"Luce!" I yelled out in hopes of catching up with Lucy. "I'll walk you home."

Lucy gave me a smile. "Thank you. Why are you so kind all of a sudden?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

Who knows what Natsu might do when he sees you? I gotta make sure I keep an eye on you. Of course, I can't say that out loud! Geez, what am I doing? Natsu's my best friend as well! "Just wanted to drop by." I said which she quickly believed. Take it or lose it, huh? There's no way I can do that. Just no possible way…

"Sure." Lucy replied.

I sighed in relief as I we got further and further from school. Just a few more steps and we're finally gonna reach the Heartfilia's manor.

"I wonder why Papa wants me home early." Lucy said, wondering out loud.

"Who knows?" I simply replied, stopping on my tracks as we reached their gate. Correct that, gigantic gate. "You guys really are crazy rich." I uttered out as a butler immediately opened it for us. Of course I know that fact, but I just can't help but get fascinated every time I see their large and gorgeous rose garden. I gazed at the roses of different colors as we walked towards the main door, admiring them and somehow seeing Lucy from them.

"Like you're not the same." Lucy countered back.

"Whatever. Your family is on a different level. Way higher than ours." I placed my hands behind my head, waiting for Lucy to open up the door. Makes me wonder though… how come she walks her way to school and even back to home when she can always ask someone to fetch her. Guess it's Lyon? Argh! Why am I getting irritated by just the thought of his name?

"Really? I don't really know…" Lucy muttered, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Lucy." Jude Heartfilia answered back. "And, Gray-kun. I'll be at my office for a while. I just have to fix some matters with the company."

With that said, he left leaving Lucy confused. "Why is he home so early?"

As if on cue, I tumbled down after being suddenly punched in the face.

Lucy looked at me wide-eyed. She gasped running back to help me get back on my feet. "O-onii-chan!" she exclaimed in a scolding manner, recognizing my attacker just now.

I eyed the man she called 'Onii-chan'. "Laxus? You're back?"

"Yo! Fullbuster!" said the man as he approached us. His blonde hair, swaying as a huge gust of wind blew. "Missed me, Lucy?" he ruffled Lucy's hair and gave me a death glare. "What are you doing with my sister, huh?" he asked at a threatening tone, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"He walked me home. You didn't have to punch him like that!" Lucy scolded but later hugged him tight. "It's been so long, I've missed you!"

Laxus gave out a haughty smirk, raising up a fist, signalling me to give him a knuckle punch. I did what he wanted, that's how he wants me to greet him all the time. "Sorry about that Fullbuster! You better not be hitting on her, hm?" he stated well and clear, making me give out a nod.

"H-hey, what's up?" I then said. "I'm kinda used to it…your unique way of greeting that is…"

"Guess what? Your cousin's back, Fullbuster!" he informed, gaining Lucy's full attention.

"He is?" she asked, wide-eyed. "Where?"

As if on cue, the said man entered the scene. "Behind you Lucy-chan…" strawberry-blonde, spiky hair, deep, dark eyes covered with blue-tainted glasses and that smooth voice… No doubt this is my cousin…

"Loke!"

**_-End-_**

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to upload this earlier, but I made LOTS of changes. :D  
So, from my point of view, its like a new arc? Or so I'd say hehe ^_^ Seriously, why do I like Lucy so much? xD I feel sorry for Gray for giving him such problems!Hehe. What to do with GraLu? Hmmm.. this question keeps on bothering me... I'm really starting to like Lyon for Lucy but Gray is still top notch in my list of guys perfect for Lucy... but T^T *sigh* I'll manage somehow :DD

I guess the next one is on Friday or Saturday perhaps? And... Guess it'd be a once a week update T.T Sorry, classes are coming soon, but the minimum number of chapters per week is 1. So if I have less homework and stuff I'd upload two or more per week but not more than three. ^_^ Hehe my words got me confused there...

Please do forgive me for some of the errors I've made, you're free to point those out, but please go easy on me. Hehe ^^" I'd really appreciate it if you would give me a review. They mean a lot to me. Thank you very much ^_^


	6. Unseen Miseries

**A/N: Firstly: **Thank you so much for the reviews! T.T I almost cried, seriously T.T I'm not sure if I can meet your expectations but I'll definitely do my best T.T

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya **thank you! thank you! thank you! :')

**oshirajinda **yup he has to :DD thank you again! thank you so much T.T

**thebeautywithin13** thank you so much :')

**IloveCelestialIce **Waaah! I'm so happy :') Seriously, you're one of my most admired authors and your review made me cry T.T Thank you! You love drama too? ahahah xD I often watch j-dramas to kill time xD Ahaha and yup am a proud Filipino. Yoroshiku ne kababayan! :D

**Hachibukai **Aww, arigatou ^_^ hehe

**jdcocoagirl **ahehehe you think she is? thank you ^_^

**Next:** I'm sorry if it took so long ^^" I ran out of ideas and my inspiration flew off somewhere so I did a lot of spacing out and daydreaming. Even played Be As One(FT Ed 6) over and over xD But all thanks to rewatching Oracion Seis Arc's GraLu moment, OM! So happy :DD Ahehe But... I'm not really sure if this one would suit your interests Gomen, ne if that's the case T.T

**Lastly:** **iamModoki, **thank you my mimi, for reading it for me :D ahaha i'll do my best so you should too ^_^ love lots, friend!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unseen Miseries**

The sound of the door being slid open caught the attention of the whole class. From the door frame stood a familiar figure for this particular class. A man with very long, light-green hair with greenish-blue eyes stood by the door, eyes glaring at his students. "Take your seats already." were the first words to come out of his mouth. He made his way towards the teacher's table after closing the door behind him. "Celestine, you aren't supposed to enter the room yet." He strictly reminded, giving Loke a scolding glare.

"My bad!" answered the said guy as he gave out a grin with matching peace signs. The instant their school principal allowed him to head for his designated class, Laxus was left alone in the office, dumbfounded. It was as if a gust of wind passed by and Ta-da~ Loke is out of sight! Since they're transfer students, they have to repeat a year, thus, Loke being in the same year as Lucy, much to his contentment, and Laxus a year ahead of them.

"Nevermind. Celestine, come in front, now. " their teacher demanded."Make introductions quick."

As Loke took his time walking in front of the class, Freed wrote the transferee's name on the board, only to be disturbed and annoyed by the snoring of a certain pink-haired lad. Just like that, the chalk he held in his hands crumbled to pieces. "Heartfilia, do something about that." He ordered, pointing a finger at the sleeping Natsu in front of Lucy.

"Nothing would work sensei!" Gajeel interrupted. "You know how he sleeps like there's no tomorrow."

Lucy could only stare at her childhood friend in disbelief while Freed just had to admit that what Gajeel had just said is true. Hyperbole or not, once Natsu falls asleep in class, he won't wake up 'til last period. That's just how Freed sees it. He sighed and gave Loke who happens to be comfortably seated on the teacher's table a look. "Done yet, Celestine?"

"Huh?" Loke blinked a few times before finally realizing what he should do. "Oh... I'm Loke Celestine. I'm supposed to be a year ahead but since I'm a transferee I'm here with you guys."

Gray leaned in closer to his seatmate, Lucy. What Loke said afterwards, he didn't care to know. "I can't believe they were actually telling the truth about transferring here."

Lucy placed a hand over her mouth and let out a laugh. "It's fine, right? Onii-chan says that Grandpa allowed him to study in Japan for a while to be with me and Papa. I'm not really sure why Loke's here though. They're supposed to be studying Business Management in America, right? Well, Onii-chan has his reason. It's been years since his last stay and he says he really wants to stay with us for a while."

Gray mumbled a 'hmph' and crossed his arms over his chest, his back leaning at the back of his chair. "If I know..." he paused and switched glances between his cousin and Lucy. "He's still after you, Luce."

"You think so?" asked Lucy, not quite believing Gray's opinion. She rested her chin over her folded hands as she stared at Loke. "I'm sure I rejected him already."

Gray ruffled his hair in irritation when Loke gave Lucy a flying kiss, giving his opinion a confirmation. "Why else would he be here?" he said in a tone of annoyance. "He just doesn't know when to give up."

Levy tapped Lucy's shoulders and leaned in closer to her. She sat on Lucy's right side while Gray on the other side. "Ne, Lu-chan, I think Gray is right. He comes home every chance he gets ever since he met you, right? Even though they're on boarding school..."

Lucy closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know anymore. He's a good friend of mine. That's all."

"Can I go now?" asked a bored Loke. He received an immediate no from Freed, much to his dismay. "Why?"

Freed ignored his question and wrote another name on the board. "We have quite a lot of transferees today, two for this class." He dusted off his hands and looked at the closed door. "You can come in now."

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to leave him like that?" Lucy asked, hints of guilt evident on her doll-like face.

On the contrary, Gray shrugged his shoulders, hands on his pockets and back against the wall. He sat comfortably on the floor with Lucy beside him at the rooftop. "Let him be. He probably slept late last night. If he keeps that up, he may really not wake up 'til last period. What I'm worried about is..." he paused and gave Lucy a look to which the latter immediately understood for she gave out a nod in response.

"That transferee... you know her right? She just called Freed-sensei 'Onii-sama' right? And, isn't she..."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open. For a sound loud enough such as that to be made must've been because of someone hot-headed enough to barge in without even caring about the welfare of the poor door. Somehow, Gray knew what it was, rather, who it was.

"Lucy, Fullbuster, why the hell are you together?" an arrogant voice said, nearing the two.

"Can't we just have lunch together as usual?" Gray countered back, somewhat irritated.' For Pete's sake, why is he so protective of his sister anyway? Is this what they call 'like father, like son' thingy?' he thought to himself.

Laxus raised a brow and squatted on the floor. "If you say so?" he answered hesitantly. "Better not be more than that."

Gray rolled his eyes and grabbed something to drink from Lucy. "Have you heard of sister complex?" he said with a familiar smirk for Lucy. Yup, he's definitely teasing him.

Thanks to that, he received a whack on his head from Laxus. "Shut up!" exclaimed the blonde-haired lad. "Not happening, definitely." He stated, loud and clear. He even crossed his arms over his muscular chest to denote superiority.

"Ouch!" Gray whined out, hands over his aching head. "Geez, can't you take a joke?" he barked at Laxus. "What brings you here and—"

"Why are you such in a bad mood?" Lucy continued, pointing a finger at the almost broke-down door.

Laxus closed his eyes to think for a while, recalling his true intention of barging in the rooftop. "Oh! Lucy, why didn't you tell me?" he then exclaimed, grabbing both of Lucy's shoulders and shaking her a bit. He clicked his tongue when Lucy gave him a confused look."That bastard Lyon! I heard from Ultear."

The mention of Lyon's name brought obvious hints of sadness in Lucy's chocolate orbs. She looked away and covered her eyes with her golden fringes. "W-what about him?" she managed to say hesitantly. "W-what's w-wrong with him?" she lifted her face up and gave her brother a forced-up smile, her voice trembling a bit as she speaks.

"Lucy..." Laxus uttered, his brows furrowed in disbelief. "What the hell are you saying? He got together with Ju—"

Gray placed a hand atop of Laxus's shoulder and signalled him to not bring the topic up. "Let's go, Luce." He grabbed a silent Lucy by the wrist and dragged her out of the rooftop to leave a perplexed Laxus behind. Much to the raven-haired boy's surprise, Laxus didn't beat him up for ordering him around. 'Guess he understands better...' was all Gray could think of.

* * *

"Ne, Gray?" Lucy mumbled softly but it was loud enough for Gray to hear and for him to stop on his tracks. They now stood at a somewhat empty hallway with Gray still holding on to Lucy's wrist tightly. He took the lead while Lucy trailed of behind him.

Gray tensed up a bit, coughing softly to compose himself. "S-sorry, I did it agai—" Before he could even finish, Lucy hugged him from behind, cutting his words and almost causing his heart to burst from pounding like crazy.

"Thank you. I don't know what to do anymore without you..." she voiced out, burying her head onto Gray's back.

"You crying?" Gray sighed as he gently placed a hand on Lucy's arm that held unto him tightly, only to receive a soft no from the blonde. "Liar. My back feels cold. Your tears got me wet already. Geez, why are such a crybaby?" he messed his hair up and pretended to not mind Lucy's crying but deep inside his concern for the blonde is driving him crazy. Adding up to that is how he felt like dying from the stinging pain in his chest for he knows better why Lucy's crying like this.

"Sorry. Sorry, Gray." Lucy managed to say between her sobs. "For causing you trouble..."

"Silly girl." said Gray as he turned around to face his best friend, bringing her to a warm hug for comfort. "Don't worry about that. Until you're at your max happiest again, I'll be fine just being here."

Lucy chuckled at how her best friend could say such a cheesy line but somehow she had to admit, it lightened her up a bit. "Just like that dream..." she closed her eyes and nuzzled herself into Gray's arms, enjoying the comfortable warmth between them. But her words didn't pass by unheard by the lad.

"Huh? What dream?"

"L-Lu-chan!"

"L-Lucy... G-Gray?"

"PDA huh, Gray?"

"Lucy~ Ultear-nee is so shocked! My dear li'l brother, Onee-chan didn't know about this!"

Breaking free from Gray's tight hold, Lucy blinked several times as she stared at the owner of the voices they just heard. Meanwhile, Gray jawdropped as he gave Gajeel a look who even had his arm wrapped around him. Levy had both hands to cover her mouth, perhaps from shock, and her cheeks flushed in deep red. Erza is burning red and for some reason, she's emitting smoke from her body as her eyes were glued on Gray and Lucy. And typical for Ultear, she had a hand over her mouth but her eyes were sparkling at the scene she just witnessed rather, _they_ witnessed.

"What the hell are you guys saying?" Gray covered his embarrassment up with a serious face. "Don't mind them, Luce." He then said as soon as he got Gajeel's arm off him.

Levy and Ultear shrieked in unison, gaining a sweat drop from Lucy and a 'tsk' from Gray.

"Even for a best friend's level..." Levy began.

"...that's just too sweet!" Ultear continued with a still blushing Erza nodding beside them in agreement.

"Whatever." Gray rolled his eyes and entered the room that happens to be only a few steps away from their location, much to his surprise when he got in, it was empty. Well, almost empty. Only a sleeping Natsu and the two transferees were left inside. "Woah. Where did everybody go? And wait, Loke, stop glaring at me!"

Loke gave his cousin a frown. "Class is dismissed early says sensei." was his response to Gray's question. "As to why, I don't even care. Some sort of meeting... That aside... how come you were hugging Lucy?" he complained, flapping his hands on both sides like a crying baby.

"Not you too." Gray let out a sigh and massaged his aching head. "Why are you guys still here?"

"We can't just leave Natsu, right?" said a certain female. "It's been a while Gray."

"Lisanna..." Gray uttered out, narrowing his eyes at the said girl.

"What? You know her, Gray?" Loke asked, switching glances between Gray and Lisanna.

Gray gave out a nod and sat on a nearby desk, hands inside his pockets. "Obviously yes. She's Natsu's childhood sweetheart. Or so I'd like to say..."

"Now that you mention it... I forgot her name so I didn't notice at first."

Lisanna just gave out a smile and settled her eyes on the pink-haired youngster before her. Her smile grew wide when Natsu began to open his eyes slowly. "Natsu!" she exclaimed in glee.

Natsu stretched his arms, yawning lazily. "Morning..." he said, still clearing his blurry vision by blinking several times. He turned to Loke then to Gray and lastly at Lisanna. "A dream? Where's Lucy? Man, don't tell me I slept all day? I even stayed up to give her a present. Speaking of which, where's everyone?"

"Lu-chan went to the Nurse's Office." answered Levy who just came in with Erza and Ultear behind her while Gajeel leaned on the door frame.

"Why?" Gray jolted up and asked.

"Chill, Laxus gave your brother a punch so she went to check on him." Gajeel explained.

Ultear sighed, placing a hand on her cheek. "Now, I feel bad about telling Laxus. You know how hard I slapped him last week right? I hope he still gets to keep his handsome face."

"Huh?" Natsu mumbled, not quite getting the conversation.

Lisanna jerked him by the sleeve of his uniform to catch his attention. "Natsu..." she called out with hopeful eyes. "Do you... recognize me?"

"Who in the world are you?" Natsu immediately said, raising a brow at the silver-haired girl.

"What are you saying Natsu? She's Lisanna! Don't you remember?" Gray yelled out, somewhat puzzled that Natsu didn't recognize the said girl.

Natsu closed his eyes and took deep breaths with his arms crossed across his chest, as if in deep thinking. "Lisa... Lisa... Lisanna?" he finally said, now eyeing Lisanna.

"That's right, Natsu. It's me Lisanna!" she confirmed happily, placing a hand over her chest.

Natsu gave out a smirk. "Oh... Lisanna!" he began, his eyes turning cold. "That girl who left me without even saying a word!" He said enthusiastically. And no, he's not that dumb to not notice how rude he sounded like. It was on purpose and he really didn't care. "Now, I remember..." he grimly said as he grabbed his bag, turning his back on Lisanna.

Lisanna's smile was slowly turning into a frown but she desperately kept it plastered on her face. She eyed the ceiling, pleading the tears forming on her cerulean orbs to stay put. "Natsu... you see..." she tried to say despite her trembling voice. She wanted to cry badly yet she can't...

"I'm gonna find Lucy." Natsu cut off and headed for the door, not even caring about Lisanna. "Later! Loke, Gray and you guys!" he waved them goodbye and rushed off.

With that, Lisanna fell on her knees, finally freeing the tears from her eyes that have been building up for a while now. "I'm sorry, Natsu..."

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"L-Lucy-chii?" Lyon's eyes went wide at the sight of Lucy by the door. "W-why?"

Lucy gave him a dim smile and placed a hand over the bruise on his face the moment she's near enough touch it. "Sorry, you weren't doing anything and Onii-chan just..." her eyes went teary and Lyon just went into panic mode. "Geez, it's so swollen..." she said, wiping a tear.

Lyon looked away to avoid eye contact and to hide the light shades of red on his face. "T-that..."

"Where's Juvia-san?" Lucy cut off, grabbing a bottle of cold water from her bag.

Lyon looked at her from the corner of his eyes and felt a sting of guilt when he saw pain in Lucy's eyes at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Went to buy some bandages... since the clinic doesn't have any..." he said hesitantly and soon felt something good on his swollen cheek.

Lucy placed the bottle of cold water on Lyon's cheek and forced him to lie down on the bed to rest to which the latter had no other choice but to obey. "This is all I could get along the way, but it helps somehow, right? How have you been? It's been a while since I last..." she paused when Lyon took hold of her hand and clenched it tightly without even saying a word. "...saw you."

"You probably hate me by now..." she faintly heard him say but she decided to pretend to not hear for she thinks it would be for the better.

"Ever had the feeling of how you try so hard to fight your feelings for someone but..." she mumbled while Lyon closed his eyes for a snooze. "...everytime you're in that person's presence, you just can't help but fall over again." She took in a deep breath and watched how Lyon slowly drifted to sleep, his hand still holding hers. "Just when I was about to give you an answer... you just had to give me a 'surprise'. Baka-Lyon..." her eyes softened at the sight of Lyon's sleeping face. She leaned in closer and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Suki dayo_, Lyon-kun_."

* * *

She gazed at his sleeping figure lovingly, caressing his cheeks and playing with his soft bluish-white hair in the process. "Lyon-kun... it's getting late. Wake up. " She poked him on the cheek, finding it cute of the guy to mumble some words she couldn't understand in his sleep. "Sleep talking?" she chuckled while Lyon kept on mumbling in sleep. She twirled some strands of the lad's hair between her fingers and continued to stare at his sleeping face.

"Lucy-chii..." Her eyes went wide. The only word she was finally able to make out from Lyon's sleep talking happens to be a name. A name she held noteworthy but at the same time, hearing that name especially from Lyon crushed her heart into pieces. It couldn't be any worse is what she thought. "...don't go." The words that came after were worse than she could've imagined.

She stood up and leaned on the window pane, letting out a deep sigh as her tears freely escaped from her dark-blue orbs. "Juvia... didn't know it'd hurt this much." She grabbed her hankie and let out a sneeze. When she finally composed herself, she stared at the sleeping lad, eyes full of sorrow. "Just when would you reciprocate Juvia's feelings?"

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't kill me! T.T Ahehe my hands were itching to type the last part and I knew I just had to put it in xD Truth is, I'm pretty nervous of posting this chapter T.T

Sorry? Forgive me? ^^"

You're free to criticize me for being such an amateur but please do go easy on me x(

Classes are coming soon and I feel so nervous and excited at the same time but I'll still try to keep this one going, that is if you still want me to ^^" Sorry, I talk to much xD

Please do review I'd appreciate that very much :')


	7. For That Smile

**A/N: **Honestly speaking, I'm extremely hesitant on uploading this... but then I gathered up courage and.. oh well! *prays silently*

I got too busy these past few weeks, didn't think that school would be such a bother. It's hell week for a first week, seriously! So with that said, I didn't have enough time for this chapter. I barely had time for sleep too. It obviously affected my writing. I had a hard time on what to put in for this chapter with my inspiration flying off somewhere again and my stressed out brain. I'm sorry, can't express myself well... T.T Forgive me please for this crappy chapter :'( The only thing i liked is the middle part x3

But anyways, for all those who reviewed this story, I thank you from the very bottom of my heart! T.T Sorry it took so long to give you my replies of appreciation

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya** thank you for the review! :') I considered adding some NaLu here since you mentioned it and my friend seemed to like the idea of it too... hope it suits your interest *crosses fingers* xI

**HinaSnowBastia** thank you :')

**Hachibukai** Waaahh! thank you! thank you! you really help me get back up when I'm down thank you! T.T (everybody does ^^)

**oshirajinda** thank youuuuuuuuu! I'm so so glad you liked it! T.T

**jdcocoagirl** was it? ahehehe, I'm starting to go with the original plot since I've been setting it aside for the first three chapters, the one with Lisanna is what I mean. :') I just hope I can do it well :')

**gRayLu010** yes! yes! yes! GraLu forever indeed! :DD Thank you so much! :')

**Azure Tsubasa** thank you sooooooooooooo much! T.T I literally got teary eyes with your review :')

**IloveCelestialIce** uh-huh, I think I still need tissue right now xD thank you so much! you could never imagine how your reviews made me happy! I'm not that great of an author but I'll definitely do my best to improve myself ^^ I'm glad you liked Celestine too! hehe! and about the GraLu scene, I'm so happy you liked it T.T for the questions, I'll try my very best to answer them well in the upcoming chapters! thank you so much again! T.T

**ReianaA** thank you so so so much! :')

**Salamander** wahh! you think? I was worried and actually thought it was pretty shallow... Thank you so much! you actually boosted me up somehow to keep going :')

**iamModoki** silly! i hate you so much for making me cry and yet it's the same reason why I love you so much! thank you for always supporting me my bestie! :') I'll do my very best for you too! thank you! thank you! thank you! love lots! waahh! you're finally reading it! xD ahehehe x3 oh, does that mean you vote for Lyon now? xD I'm still considering the ending I've told you, you know the one in which you said you'll definitely hate me if I do that xD aheheh :D

.-.-.I never expected to get this much reviews already since I'm losing trust and confidence in myself so I thank you all a lot! (Unli? No, just plain grateful! ^^).-.-

* * *

**Chapter 6: For That Smile**

**Lyon's POV**

"Did I sleep long?"

"Not really." Her eyes were focused on anything but me and were somewhat giving an expression of something I couldn't really make out.

"Was I… alone when you came?"

I sensed her freezing for a while but it was gone right away. Did I just say something wrong? "Y-yeah."

I gave her a keen eye. She's not herself today. She's awfully quiet for some reason. "Hey, Juvia-chan? You can tell me whatever problems you have in mind right now."

"Juvia doesn't have any prolems." She immediately brushed off, now walking at a faster pace. She bent her head down and placed a hand over her mouth.

I grabbed her by the wrist, making her face me. Shocked I was to see tears on her deep blue orbs. "W-what's wrong? Don't tell me, your parents called you and are mad for still being in school this late? Sorry, you didn't have to wait for me to wake up… I—"

Juvia cut me off with a faint laugh. "It's not that Lyon-kun… not that…"

"Then, why do you look so troubled?" I cut off, wiping her tear-streaked face with my hands. "You can tell me anything, okay?" I reassured her, giving out my best smile.

Juvia gave out a smile but her eyes gave the opposite, they were pained and teary once more. She sighed and wiped her tears on her own, averting her eyes away from me as a stray blush made its way on her cheeks. "Jealousy is something you wouldn't understand…" she mumbled softly. I barely heard it well. She grabbed her wrist back and turned her back on me. "I'm sorry… I guess my parents really do want me home…"

I stared at her retreating figure absent-mindedly and slumped myself on the floor after a while, running a hand through my hair. "Why are you girls so hard to understand? So I was alone when I Juvia came… something like Lucy-chii coming to see me is too good to be true…Or was it?" I placed a hand over my swollen cheek. It's not that puffy anymore… Lucy-chii… I'm so sorry. You're suffering because of me, right? Wait… Could that…could that possibly be the reason why… her tears… jealousy? But I thought… "Juvia-chan…"

* * *

"Onii-chan? You waited for me?"

Laxus gave his usual haughty smirk as he ruffled his sister's hair, much to the latter's objection. "I'm sorry about… you know…"

"Rooftop thingy?" Lucy cut off, smiling in amusement. Now an apologizing Laxus isn't something she sees everyday. She can't help but laugh mentally to finally notice something almost impossible to happen. Well, not like he can't apologize, he values his pride a lot so he rarely does it.

The blonde lad scratched the back of his head sheepishly, sticking his sight on the ground from awkwardness. "And you know… Lyon…" he mumbled but his words didn't go unheard by Lucy.

"Oh? Am I really the one you're supposed to be apologizing to? It was really swollen too!" Lucy said in a teasing manner, gesturing a lump on her cheek.

"Alright! I give! I'll apologize to him tomorrow! Happy?" Laxus exclaimed in defeat, earning a bright smile from Lucy. "Geez, you're so weird!"

"I can't help it, right? He's special… very much special…" For a moment, sadness was reflected in her brown eyes to which she immediately ridded off to give Laxus a smile, signalling him to follow as she took the lead in heading for home.

"Special? More than me?" Laxus interrogated with a tone of disappointment, receiving a raised eyebrow in response from Lucy. His frowning face turned into a serious one as he locked eyes with the girl walking before him. "More than Natsu, or Levy or Erza or even Ultear?" he said in a deep tone of voice. "More than Gray? More than… dad?"

Lucy froze on her tracks at the mention of her father, her brows furrowing and eyes hesitantly staring at her brother's. "I won't take it back, what I promised dad that is. It's the least thing I can do for him. I'd do anything for him, definitely…"

Laxus looked at her from the corner of his eyes and felt stings of guilt and sympathy deep within. "With you and Lyon like this… that would mean…"

"I'm fine with it." Lucy beamed him a smile, clasping her hands behind her back. "I have no reason left to reconsider…"

"Just promise me you won't regret your decisions." Laxus cut off, heaving a deep sigh as he gave his sister a pat on the head. "Don't force yourself okay?"

Her chocolate-brown orbs softened as her smile grew wider. "Thank you, Onii-chan!"

Laxus smirked in response and was about to say something more until a certain ear-breaking scream interrupted him, making him twitch.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYY! FOUND 'YA!" exclaimed Natsu, waving a hand high up in the air excitedly. Trails of smoke was pretty much evident behind him, indicating how he just ran to catch up with the siblings.

"Tsk, Dragneel?"

"Woah! Laxus in the flesh! You're here! Seriously?" Natsu continuously babbled out, circling around Laxus and even pointing an accusing finger at him as he eyed the blonde from head to toe.

This caused veins to pop out of Laxus in irritation. He gave Natsu a deathly glare to shut him up, which seemed to take great effect. "I transferred here with Loke, don't you know? That aside, over with it already. What do YOU want from MY sister?"

"Have you heard of sister complex?" Natsu innocently replied. No real meaning behind it, it just came out of him automatically. Too bad he received a whack on the head in response to his question. "That hurt! Wait, did I just hear the name Loke?"

Laxus rolled his eyes and gave Lucy a do-something-about-this-idiot look. He's been getting that line a lot.

"Natsu, he's in our class, don't you remember?" Lucy spoke out, bearing a kind smile, the total opposite of Laxus's deathly glare.

"That womanizer is?" Furrowing his brows and frowning a bit, Natsu got a simple nod from Lucy in response. For a moment he stared at her smiling face with awe, not tearing his eyes off for even a second. "Lu—"

"Get to the point already!" Laxus yelled out, tapping his foot impatiently. "What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" he rummaged his backpack immediately and brought out what seemed to look like a miniature snowman stuffed toy. "Remember this?" he grinned, shoving the plushie in Lucy's face.

Lucy stepped back a bit and tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at the plushie. "P-plue?" she uttered hesitantly.

Natsu happily nodded and gently placed the so-called Plue on Lucy's hands. "Take it. You've always loved this weird looking dog that doesn't bark when we were kids, right? You tend to cry a lot when you miss the show on TV." He gave out a laugh, thinking back to the time when Lucy would whine out on how she just missed the show about Plue. "Take it and smile more often okay?"

Lucy brought the plushie into a tight hug as she tried so hard not to cry from joy but failed in the end. "Plue's not weird looking… it's the cutest thing I've ever seen…" she said between her soft sobs. "And this looks exactly like Plue… thank you… Natsu."

Natsu scratched his reddish cheeks and smiled. "Don't mention it… not like I stayed up all night just to give you that—" he slapped his hands over his mouth and cursed mentally for saying that aloud. "Err— I mean…"

Lucy gave out a chuckle while Natsu still thought of things to cover up what he just said. On the other hand, Laxus intensely stared at the innocent plushie in Lucy's arms. "What?" Lucy asked, raising a delicate brow.

"That's actually a dog? What's up with that weird smile it has on?"

"I know right!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

"Too weird for a dog." They said in unison.

Lucy squeezed Plue's cheeks after giving the boys a glare. "Don't worry Plue. They just don't know the meaning of cute!"

She creased her brows and scowled at the sight. _'Why her… of all people…?' _she mentally complained, biting her bottom lips. She took slow steps backwards before heading off to leave and the sight of a happy Lucy Heartfilia retained in her memories. She clenched her hands into a ball, putting up a determined face. "It's not gonna be long... you won't be smiling for long..."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I had my eyes glued outside, blankly staring at nothingness as little droplets of water fell from the dark sky.

"Tell me, what's a cake without books? Mere imaginations! No cookbooks, no cakes!" Levy countered back at Erza. They were having a childish fight about some certain issues and it's still so early in the morning. How their argument ended up, I didn't care to know.

I shook my head in disbelief and sighed while my eyes did their usual routine of looking for Lucy. Geez, I wanted to slap myself for doing so. She's here beside me, duh. Gray just insulted Gray that's just… Ugh…

"Hm? What?" Lucy beamed a one-of-a-kind smile, something only an angel could do in my opinion that is. She's smiling more often now… was it because of the plushie Natsu gave her that she kept on bragging about on the phone? Or is it because something happened between her and… Lyon…?

I shrugged the idea off for it was too painful by just thinking about it dragged her at the back of the room, giving her a side smile. We sat on the floor, just the two of us, away from the others. Still no teacher anyways. "What's school without teachers?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked in confusion. "Uhmm…"

"Perfect." I simply replied. Lucy smiled a bit and gave me a look. "What?"

"That way, you won't be able to learn. School is for learning and teachers are essential for that."

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned my head on the wall as my eyes stared at the ceiling. "Yes. Yes. Then, what's Lucy without Gray?" I don't know…what am I doing? Lyon… and Lucy… what if… they already fixed things between them? Did my brother break up with his girlfriend or…

"I don't know… but she'll definitely be crying a lot…" her beautiful voice interrupted my train of thoughts and I just felt the urge to smile.

"Exactly. Lucy without Gray is a crybaby." I said in soft tone of voice but I guess she heard it for she gave me a light punch on the shoulder.

"Meanie!"

I gave out a laugh and sat myself properly, leaning sideward to face Lucy. I just love times like this… conversations that only we could hear. Simple but it's the thing I treasure the most, this friendship lets keeps me this close with you Luce. I can't risk it now, can I?

"Then, tell me. What's Gray without Lucy?"

My body froze on its spot. The smile I had on turned into a slightly opened mouth, trying to make words come out of it. She gave me a smile, waiting patiently for my response. I closed my eyes and sighed as I smiled in return. "Nothing."

Her cheeks took in the color of crimson red, being taken aback by my response. And my inner self just scolded me for being so stupid. Like I care, it slipped out. "H-huh? Gray… what do you—"

"Nothing would happen to me. I'll still be great and awesome." I lied obviously and she actually fell for it, even rolling her eyes and pouting in irritation. 'I'd be nothing without you.' Like I can say that out loud!

"Be it Gray." She said in a childish manner. "I gave you such a nice answer and you're just too mean!" she gave me a glare but instead of taking it back, I laughed and messed up her hair, poking her on the forehead after that.

"Being mean doesn't suit you, Luce!"

Her eyes widened and her face heated up, giving it light taints of red, much to my confusion. "You… always do that…" she mumbled with her head down.

"Do I?" I asked, raising a brow. I don't really know. Does she hate it? "Okay, I won't do it anymore!" I gave her a grin, hoping she won't give me a glare for teasing her all the time.

"It's fine. I sort of… _like it somehow…_" she kept the last words in a soft tone of voice, waaaaay too soft I barely heard it.

"Hey, Luce? Fell for me already?" I teased earning a slight frown from her.

She flipped her hair to her back and pulled a tongue at me. "Geez, Gray, that is so not gonna happen. This thing here says my feelings for Lyon won't change." She proudly stated, gesturing a hand on her left chest where her heart is supposed to be.

It hurts… way more than hell… my eyes feel warm and my vision's getting blurry so I forced up a smile. "How are things between you two? Did you guys…"

Lucy brightly smiled, throwing in stings of pain within my chest. If she can smile… if she can smile with the mention of his name… then I don't really want to hear her answer. "They're still together Gray. Geez, what are you thinking?"

I blinked once, then twice then a several more times. "I'm glad... you're happy?" I monotonously said. Don't get me wrong, I mean it. I'm just confused. Why? I don't get it…

A laugh escaped her smiling lips. "There's no point in dwelling over the past, right? Happiness is a choice and I chose to be happy." I felt relief for some reason, maybe it's because she moved on or at least that's what I thought. Never knew the next words to come out of her mouth were torturous. "But sometimes I wanna tell him… can I… still love you from afar?"

* * *

_Back at you, Luce. You sure know what I wanted to say. Great, should I be happy or be hurt? Happy 'cause you're happy? Or hurt 'cause he's the only one you'll ever like? Happiness is a choice, I know. But this time, how can I even think of happiness without you by my side? Just when would I get to hear those three special words from you? Just when? Geez, I don't really care, anymore. Your smile is enough for me, Luce. How can I be so selfish to ask for anything more? I'm happy when you are Lucy. I'd bear the pain for that smile of yours. I'd do anything Lucy… anything… anything to not loose you… anything to keep that precious smile of yours, my angel._

**_-End-_**

* * *

**A/N: **More on NaLu here, deshou? I thought of giving Natsu-chii some spotlight xD

Ehem! Ahehehe Gray is soooo... bitter? xD Sorry, I'm out of my mind these past few days. That just proved how powerful stress can be xD

I almost gave up but your reviews kept me going. Thank you! And I'm very much sorry if I disappointed you with this one. I'll try to make up for it, really! I just need the inspiration :') Thank you so much for the support! Gambarimasu! ^w^

Please do review and state your opinion. I don't mind being corrected 'cause I'm very much aware that I still have a lot to learn. Just please go easy on me! ^^" Aheheh, pretty much have an idea of the ending, wanna guess? :D

* * *

**Special thanks to: **all those who reviewed "Eyes of Ice: Ever so Mesmerizing" title might change though, if ever I get the inspiration to continue it, but that's less likely as of now, I guess? That's all, I talked too much xD


	8. Special: Hidden Inside

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. A special chapter was all I could manage to finish. The next chapter is only about 10% in progress. Waahh! T.T I'm such a slowpoke! :( The club I'm in is in demand of feature articles so I really can't find enough time to make a nice chapter since I still have to submit this and that and my cold just had to get worse. Well, yeah, meaning this one not THAT good. But I still do hope you like it somehow. *prays* I've been in a state of depression and just can't seem to find enough inspiration but your reviews really made me happy and kept me going thank you! :*

**jdcocoagirl:** thank you! heheh I'm glad you liked it :D I'll be working on that and I hope I can do it well xD

**gRayLu010:** hehe I know right? xD thank you for the review!

**Otaku'25:** awww thank you so so so much! you don't know how much you made me happy with your review! gamabarimasu! thank you again! :')

**Hachibukai:** aww thank you T.T hehe I'll try to update as soon as I can but that's proving to be hard as of now but still I'd like to show you my overflowing gratitude! thank you so so so so so much! :')

**AniManians17:** ahehehe roger! I'll try to put up more GRaLu as much as possible in the next chapter. But I assure there'll be more GraLu in the future chapters, I hope you can still support me 'til then :') Thank you so much! :D

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya:** aheheh xD can't be so sure about the ending I have a weird mind but I thank you so much for the review! :')

**lucylover:** thank you! aheheh I'm glad you liked it :')

**Salamander:** Natsu is? ahaha but I agree Laxus IS overprotective xD oh, Plue is such a cutie! xD Aheheh thank you! I'm really thankful to receive such kind words. You made me so happy :') I'll try to update as soon as I can whenever I get the chance to :')

Lastly,** iamModoki **thank youuuuuuuuuu! Ahehehe xD Thanks a lot bestie! Gambarimasu! ^_^ love lots!

So, first special chapter is about Lyon now, it's Gray! Yey? Ahehehe :) Please do forgive for not meeting up to your expectations but I'm still trying hard to do get better. I started working on this one last Father's Day but since school keeps getting in the way it took so long before I can finally upload it. Well, it's pretty much obvious with the concept. I hope it doesn't disappint you x( So, here it is and I hope you like it! ^_^

* * *

**Special Chapter: ****Hidden Inside**

* * *

_**Entry Number _**_

_**Grief and sorrow**_

_**Sufferings and pain**_

_These engulfed all of me when you left us dad. But… I didn't cry rather, I didn't want to for I knew very well that it would only hurt mom more to see me cry. She's been going through a lot of pain and sufferings, much more than what I'm feeling right now. I can't add up to that. I had to act tough so I held back my tears and kept the pain to myself._

_All my life I used to believe that crying only shows how weak you are. I don't wanna be weak. I wanted to be strong for Mom. That's why, I'll definitely not cry… ever… Or so, that's what I thought…_

* * *

"Gray?" she called out but I didn't budge an inch. I just continued to stare at the sky to keep my tears from falling. I thought it was enough to keep her away, ignoring her that is. But I was wrong, she was persistent. "Gray, you okay?"

"Leave me alone!"

"You crying?" she asked, her voice seeming to go near by the minute.

I clenched my fists tightly and took in a deep breath to keep myself from crying. "As if!"

Next thing I knew, Lucy sat herself beside me and gave out a dim smile. "Know what? I think you should let it out. Cry, Gray."

I furrowed my brows and sat upright to give her a look. "What do you know? How could someone like you possibly understand the pain of losing a loved one—" I cut myself off, seeing her hide the pain she felt with a gentle smile. Guilt got the best of me so I unconsciously gave out an apology. "S-sorry…"

Lucy shook her head and gave me another smile. "You were just carried away, right?"

"Sorry. Really sorry, Lucy." I repeated. How can I be so stupid? She just lost her mom! Even nii-chan cried over it. Of course she'd understand my pain, but…

"You know…" Lucy began, leaning on the tree that shaded us from the prickling heat of the sun. "At first… I didn't want to cry too. I felt so weak if I were to cry so I thought hiding my tears and keeping the pain to myself was the best option but I was wrong. Just what would mama feel if she were to see me faking a smile? She won't be happy if I wasn't."

I intently listened as she continued with her words. I wanted to know badly, how she can still smile brightly despite the tragedy that befell their family not too long ago. One look at her and you could definitely tell she's fragile as glass. Only Lyon can stop her loud cries. The times I spent with her showed me how much of a crybaby she can be. Something like losing your mother is something I'm sure she wouldn't be able to take. So, how can you still smile despite everything, Lucy?

"So, I cried and cried and cried and cried it all out. I cried myself to sleep, cried 'til my heart's content. And believe me, it felt so good afterwards. It's like getting a thorn out of your heart."

I just stared at her, still lost for words.

"I've always been a crybaby." I mentally smiled. You really are. "Crying over small matters and such. People would always tell me that I shouldn't cry. It's gonna be fine. And I'd feel really happy to hear such comforting words." Lucy played with her slim fingers and put out a dim smile.

"Then it really is better not to cry. As a guy, I have my pride so—"

Lucy hushed me with a delicate finger over my lips. Blood rushed up to my face and my heart started to pound like crazy. "That was before, Gray. Right now, I think that whenever you feel like crying, do so. Don't let it build up inside. Let it all out. That would cause you less pain and sufferings. It doesn't matter if you're a guy. If you're sad, cry all you want. Crying isn't a weakness. In fact, it's a sign of how strong you actually are to be able to hold in the pain, and how you were able to finally realize that you just can't bear it alone. You're not alone, Gray. I'm here. We're friends, aren't we?" She looked me in the eyes as her pinkish lips curved into a sweet smile.

Her words lit up the dark world I've been living in and yet pride just got the best of me. I quickly averted her gaze and settled my eyes on the ground. "S-shut up… Why are you being so nosy? I-it's none of your business." I mumbled, hiding the light taints of red on my cheeks. Deep inside, I'm very much grateful that she's here with me right now. If it weren't for her I'd—

"Sorry." Lucy spoke out, cutting my trail of thoughts. She stood up and turned her back on me but not before flashing me a faint smile. She clasped her hands behind her back and gazed up at the azure sky. I know that gesture. She's forcing herself not to cry. "I think I said too much. I won't bother you again so—"

My body acted on its own. I just felt the sudden urge to hold her in my arms. Next thing I knew, she was in my tight hold and my eyes were heating up already. "Stay." That's all I was able to say, more like I was begging her to stay. Thankfully, she did what I wanted. The tears I've been holding up escaped from my eyes but for some reason it didn't bother me anymore. I really didn't care.

I gritted my teeth, disappointed with myself for carelessly allowing my tears to flow. But... it felt good... to finally have someone I can cry on. I tightened my embrace around her as I yelled out the pain stinging my heart. She just patted me in my back and patiently stayed with me, listening to all my complaints without even saying a word.

"I don't know what I would do without you, _Luce_." I gave her a smile, not minding how my face shows how uncool I am as of the moment with my tear-streaked face.

Lucy widened her eyes a bit with the way I called her. "Luce?" she asked, receiving a hesitant nod from me short after. "I like it, Gray!" I'm surprised to see her smile like that. "Sorry for meddling in too much."

I shook my head rapidly. "I'm sorry for being so mean. I... kinda let my emotions get the best of me. You're right, I was being stubborn. But, Lucy, thank you."

"Don't worry. You're not alone. Cry all you want." She held the arms that encircled her gently, her words were like some sort of incantation that just made me cry aloud.

But… I don't care anymore…

* * *

_I cried 'til I was satisfied, dad. I'm sure you were so proud of me back then. I finally let it all out. And she was right. It did feel good afterwards. The feelings I kept all to myself, finally being able to let them out put my heart at ease. But, I guess that's just part of the reason why I felt so good back then. Lucy… no words can describe my gratefulness for her._

_The feeling of happiness I had that time slowly drifted away when I pulled away from her after crying. Her dress was soaked with tears, my tears. I panicked but she just laughed it off with a smile. Dad, I never thought a smile could warm up someone's heart to that extent…_

_Since that day, I didn't hide all my feelings anymore. I was true to myself. I always had the confidence to voice my feelings out. But, I didn't cry anymore, more like I found no reason to cry for Lucy is here with me. No matter how hard my problems were, knowing I have her with me left me with no reason to cry. She's my strength, the reason behind my brightest smiles, the reason for the happiness I'm having, my inspiration and yet at the same time she's the reason behind my biggest frown…_

_Now, did I just say I didn't hide all of my feelings? Well, true it is dad, except for one…_

* * *

"Hey, Gray?"

I averted my gaze from the homework I was doing to my overly depressed brother who lay like a dead person on my bed, like a corpse deprived of his living soul. "What?" What's up with him recently? He's been sulking a lot, at most times he's physically present and mentally absent. Just what the hell is his problem?

"What would you do if…" his arm travelled to cover his face and his voice turned softer for each word he spoke.

"If?" I gave him a raised brow since I was getting impatient with him.

"Nevermind…" he sighed and sat himself properly but his face was still as down as ever.

I creased my brows and gave him a look. "What the hell is your problem?" I blunted out, finally voicing out my thoughts earlier.

Lyon threw his head face first onto his rather, MY pillow and uttered incoherent words. Like I care about his problems in life. Soon after though, he lifted his head up a bit and gave me a side glance. "Why you of all people?" he mumbled but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"HAAH?" I grunted out. Now what is he getting at? "What about me?"

Before Lyon could voice out his response, Ultear came knocking on the door. "GRAY! Lucy is here to see you~!"

* * *

_Just the sound of her name made me feel like my heart just skipped a bit and I hate it, hating it more every single day. Dad, care to know why? Of all people, the girl I'm trying so hard not to like is in love with my brother, the brother I've always admired and held dear._

* * *

The door came bursting open to reveal Lucy with an excited grin plastered on her face. She took me by surprise by giving me a big bear hug. "Gray! It's been so long! I missed you!"

My face got hotter by the minute and I could hardly breathe properly from the sudden contact between us. I can smell her sweet fragrance, the smell of lavanders that suits her kind nature perfectly. "C-can't b-breathe…" I reasoned out to make her release me from the hug that almost made my heart jump out from its cage.

"Sorry!" Lucy clasped her hands together in front of her to give me an apology. Her eyes then scanned the room and landed on none other than Lyon who was giving out a faint smile. Weird… "Lyon-kun, hear me out!" she excitedly marched her way towards the said guy and held his hands between her tiny ones.

"What, Lucy-chii?"

"Papa says I can go to the same school as you guys from now on!" she happily exclaimed.

Lyon's face brightened up and soon it was Lucy's turn to be hugged, not by me though, instead by Lyon. "Really?" he asked as he twirled her around in his arms. "Really? Really? Reaaaallllly?"

All Lucy could do was nod happily in Lyon's tight embrace. I felt the stings all of a sudden. It was as if my heart was slowly being shattered into pieces. I know very well. I'm aware of the mutual feelings they have for each other. But…

Lyon gently settled Lucy on the ground with a thud that caught me off-guard. When I looked up, Lucy was only inches away from me, wearing the same bright smile that never fails to lighten me up all the time. "Gray?"

I gulped hard, clearing my throat to make sure I don't stutter when I give her a response. "Y-yeah?" Great, I tried so hard not to but my voice was really shaky and my cheeks were fuming hot from the proximity between us.

"From now on…" she took hold of my hands and smiled wider.

* * *

_"…take care of me, okay?" I can still remember her last words back then like it was just yesterday._

_Dad, it was perhaps the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was such a warm feeling and I can't help but smile back despite the fear of falling for that girl even more. I knew since then what I'd like to protect the most. It's Lucy. Lucy and her beautiful smile, the smile of my best friend, my beloved, my angel – the only girl I'll ever love. It's that smile that saved me from drowning in despair and anguish. And it's that very smile I'll never be able to attain for my own._

_Take care of her? I would, definitely. I'd do anything. Even if it meant suffering alone. She was there to comfort me with all my troubles before but now it's different. This is something I can never tell. This is the sole feeling I can never let her know. Dad, just what am I supposed to do?_

_I love her for reasons unknown. All that is known for me is that these feelings of mine will never be reciprocated for all she can see in her eyes is Lyon, my brother, your son. It hurts Dad. And it gets worse every single day._

_I used to get everything I wanted, even when not needed. And now all I could ever wish for is something so near yet still so out of my reach._

**_-End-_**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, kinda rushed up the last part. My guardians kept on insisting that I visit a doctor xD so that's pretty much it. I'll be leaving for now and I'll be editing this in a while if you'd like to. I hope this chapter can make up for not uploading the next chapter.

Please do state your reviews and opinions. I'd really appreciate it :')

You're free to criticize but please go easy on me. ^^" I'll be working on the next chapters everytime I get the chance to. Gambarimasu! :')


	9. The Third Time

**A/N: ***breaths in* *breaths out* Okay, I'll speak up. Waah! I'm extremely nervous in posting this but still... T.T

I'm very much thankful to those who reviewed the Special Chapter *bows*. Your reviews literally had me crying. (not out loud though hehe) They mean a lot to me, more than you could ever imagine! This chapter wouldn't have existed if it weren't for such kind words :') I'm sorry for such a late update. You pretty much know by now how irritating my school can be. heheh but since there are no classes due to heavy rain here, I finally had the time to finish this up.

Alright, sorry for the extremely late response. I hope you'll read this for my overflowing gratitude for you guys is too much that a 'thank you' isn't enough to repay you but then again...

**gRayLu010 **I thank you so much! :') It made me smile. I'm glad you liked it :)

**GoldenRoseTanya** ahehehe thank you soo much! thank you for the continued support and I hope you like this chapter :')

**jdcocoagirl **to say that I wasn't touched by your review is definitely an awful lie. heheh thank you so much!

**AniManians17 **Ahehe :') thank you so much! I hope I can meet up with your expectations. thank you once again!

**jessiemaebay **yeah, I feel sorry for him at times as well... haha thank you for the review! :)

**pikaqueen **I can't help but smile at your review. Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for such kind words and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. hehe :')

**thebeautywithin13 **oh thank you so so much! I'm very much sorry if I got you confused hehe. In response yes, his father died when they were still kids and that's the reason why he was crying. I'm sorry it wasn't stated clearly but if I'm not wrong, I think it's hinted in chapters 3.5 and 4 :) once again, thank you!

**Salamander** I'm so glad to have such a kind reader like you :') thank you for such a kind review!**  
**

**weirdismyname **friend! waah! I'm missing you even more! ahaha how are you?! thank you for reading and reviewing this! It means a lot to me! Arigatou! Aitaiyou! T.T

**Guest 7/2/12 **Thank you so much! I've always wanted to thank you (even wanted to pm you so bad.) Your review made me extremely happy. I don't get that a lot so I was completely surprised and happy with your kind words. Thank you again! I hope I don't disappoint you since I'm still new at this... heheh**  
**

**XxBlue and CrimsonxX **thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :') I'm thankful you don't find it too dramatic heheh xD

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421 **I'll be using that ne? Rin-chan was it? I totally thank you! Your review completely changed my mood into a good one! Thank you for motivating me so much to continue this! aheheh I hope it suits your interest. I'm not that confident about this, see :') I'm glad to have such a kind GraLu fan. Let's be friends, ne? :)

**A general reply for all those who read this... **thank you so much! I'm sorry if it took extremely long. I hope I don't disappoint you with this one. Please do forgive me for not being good enough but I'm currently working on improving my writing skills. Thank you once again :)

**Now enough of me blabbering nonsense, here you go for chapter 7 :) **this is quite the long chapter, I hope this makes up for not updating sooner, hehe

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Third Time**

She leaned on one of the lockers, head down and eyes affixed on the floor as she waited for someone to enter the campus grounds. Her wrist watch was ticking its last 2 minutes before the school bell rings to signify the start of classes but she didn't mind. She wants to speak with him rather; she _needs_ to speak with him, as soon as possible and fix everything that was left undone. She lifted her head up and hoped that the splattering of water she heard was from the guy she has been waiting for. And thankfully, her prayers were granted. Her lips curved into a smile, standing upright and walking a few steps to welcome the pink-haired man dripping wet from the drizzling rain.

"Damn this rain!" the lad complained as he ran on the slippery grounds of school. He had his bag over his head as cover for the rain. It rained harder by the minute and he rushed in hopes of still making it before the school bell rings. Suddenly, the downpour stopped around him and all he heard was the sound of the rain's contact with what he assumed was an umbrella. He halted on his steps and slowly lifted his head up to meet concerned cerulean orbs. "Lisanna…"

"You tend to forget your umbrella at times like this. And you just had to forget it when the rain hits hard. Typical Natsu." Lisanna said, twisting her lips into a soft smile.

"And you…" Nastu began, eyeing the girl before him with teary yet serious eyes. "…were always there to share your umbrella with me… or maybe at least I thought it was for forever. And then you left me, without even a word." He clenched his wet fists tighter for every word he uttered.

Lisanna bit her bottom lip, guilt evident in her features. There was no way she can deny what has been said. What Nastu has said is true and she was regretting it this very moment. She took hesitant steps towards her childhood friend and surprisingly, Natsu didn't budge or push her away. Instead, he stood still with his head down to avoid her gaze. "I'm sorry…", she whispered, resting her head on the pink-haired lad's shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" she closed her eyes and nuzzled herself to the scarf the lad never fails to wear. His scent never changed. It was so nostalgic that a single tear escaped from her eye.

Rain continued to fall and it's getting harder for each second that passes. Classes have started long before. And the young Dragneel stood in silence with the childhood friend he once held so dear, face void of any emotions, eyes staring into nothingness as he uttered the only thing that filled his mind. "Lucy…"

* * *

Lucy shifted her head around and her brown orbs met the dark grey sky. She frowned at the sight of water droplets making their way down from the shady heavens. It's been raining all morning and she hated it. It felt so gloomy especially since the presence of one cheerful friend is nowhere to be found.

Gray had his eyes on her as usual, his chin resting on his palm as his elbow settled itself on the table. And when he couldn't take the sight of Lucy staring at Natsu's empty seat any longer, he decided to speak up. "Worried?" he asked in a soft tone of voice. His eyes softened and he quickly averted her gaze when she surprisingly looked up to face him with a questioning look. He didn't expect her to hear him, especially since she was too occupied in wondering of the whereabouts of Natsu and he almost, just ALMOST whispered his question. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous in a way. Of course he's worried about Natsu as well. The said guy would never skip first period even though all he does most of the time is sleep and ignore Freed's lectures. Well, it's just that half-half feeling for him, half-worried, half-jealous.

"Yeah." Lucy replied, cutting the raven-haired boy's trail of thoughts. "Where is he?" she gave Gray hopeful eyes.

Gray shrugged his shoulders to indicate a who-knows response, much to Lucy's disappointment. "You worry about him too much…"

"Too much it's making me jealous." A voice behind Lucy commented.

Lucy managed to release a soft laugh while Gray rolled his eyes in irritation. "Quit with the flirting already, Loke." He said in a deep, stern voice.

"Stop acting like Jude-san, Gray… it's creepy." Loke replied. "Besides… Lisanna isn't here too. Think they're together or something like that? You know… the thing about yesterday?"

The blonde creased her brows for she knew nothing about what Loke had just said. "Yesterday? What do you mean?" She slightly shifted her body in a position to where she can speak with Loke properly and at the same time, avoid getting caught and scolded by their teacher for chatting in class. "Is there something that you know and I don't?"

Loke switched glances between his cousin Gray, and his beloved Lucy, not sure if he should tell the details to the latter. He gave Gray a look, as if he were asking permission, and received a small nod in response. He leaned back on his chair, sighing before explaining things further for Lucy. "You're childhood friends for who knows how long but even before you came in and met Natsu and the Fullbuster siblings, Lisanna was already part of the gang. That fact, I was still aware since I often paid Aunt Ur and my cousins a visit before I left to study abroad. She and Natsu shared a close bond and swore to never leave each other but at some time when Lyon was still in your family's care, Lisanna left all of a sudden, without telling Natsu. And it was only summer 3 years ago that I first met you because I wasn't in the country anymore when you came in to their lives and— OW!"

"Now, Loke. We're not talking about you, get it?" Gray shot him a glare right after throwing a book at him.

"Okay. Okay! And just when I was going to tell about my fated encounter with Lucy. Geez, Gray. That's mean!" Loke whined out, pouting childishly at the same time but Gray paid no attention to his complaints.

Gray rolled his eyes for the nth time, releasing a soft groan to lessen his irritation. "I'll continue."

"Not even a word? She didn't tell him, why?" Lucy asked, seeming to have been overly intrigued by what she had learned. "What about the thing about yesterday?"

"Why Lisanna left, I still don't know. We lost contact with her and this made Natsu extreeeeemely depressed than ever. He wanted to know why and at least speak with her once more but the chance never came. Eventually he gave up and hated mingling with girls since then. Ultear once said that might be trauma, though I really didn't pay attention to it much before. I didn't know a girl could have such a huge effect on him." Gray paused for a couple of seconds and locked his onyx eyes with Lucy's chocolate ones. "At least, that was before…" his eyes widened as realization hit him, his mouth hanging agape. "…before he… you…"

"What about me?" Lucy questioned, her head tilting to her side, denoting her puzzlement with Gray's last words.

Before a Gray Fullbuster could respond, a Loke Celestine waved his hands in between his cousin and Lucy. "Woah. Woah. Woah. Wait! Gray, don't tell me…" he gave out an expectant look, a look that clearly shows how much he's hoping for Gray to assure him it's not what he think it is but got disappointed in the end when Gray slowly nodded his head. "Seriously?! No way! Lyon is one tough guy already! Now even Natsu?!"

Lucy pouted and folded her arms across her chest when the only ones who can understand each other were Loke and Gray. She felt so left out and her eyes almost swirled in confusion. "Okay, I can DEFINITELY cope up with the conversation!" she exclaimed in a tone soft enough to avoid being scolded by the teacher yet loud enough to halt Gray and Loke's little argument. Sarcasm was evident in her voice and her features hinted the slight irritation she was having. She wants them to clear up what she doesn't know, not add up to the questions that were already on her mind.

Loke pointed an accusing finger at Gray while playing the infamous puppy dog eyes at Lucy. The latter though just shrugged his shoulders in disbelief at his cousin's childish antics.

"What's the finger for?" Gray commented as he shoved away the finger pointed at him.

"Lucy! I'm innocent, see?" the orange-haired lad exclaimed enthusiastically, a wide grin plastered across his face.

Blinking her eyes for a couple of minutes, Lucy raised a brow after finally getting what Loke meant. "Not like I'm blaming anyone though… Just wanted to know… What about me? And what exactly happened yesterday with Natsu?"

"Lu-chan, when Natsu saw Lisanna yesterday… it was as if he became someone so void and ignorant of other people's feelings." Levy suddenly voiced out. Her eyes were settled on her notebook, writing the notes that Freed had written on the board. Her eyes showed disappointment and traces of sympathy at the mention of the said girl. From the corner of her eyes, she knew what expression Lucy was giving her. She heaved a sigh, settling her pen just beside her notebook as she leaned back to her chair. "He gave the poor girl a cold shoulder and didn't even give her a chance to speak. His eyes, even his voice was cold…"

Lucy lowered her head. Her heart ached with the thought. As far as she could remember, Natsu was never like that. He may be a little too destructive and violent at times but he was the friend that never leaves you at times when you're in need. "I thought… he wanted to see her so much…. He's not someone to do such a thing so why?" she lifted her head up to face Gray with tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes. "It's sad, don't you think?"

The petite, blue-haired girl gave a small nod. "Because of that, Lisanna cried a lot. Of course she would… if only Natsu would hear her out."

Gray didn't tear his gaze off from Lucy's eyes. Their eyes locked and neither took the initiative to break eye contact. Lucy's lips slowly trembled and Gray knew of what was to happen. He knows every small bits of detail about Lucy just like this moment… he knows that the Heartfilia is currently holding her tears back. He stood up from his seat, neglecting the questioning stares of his teacher and classmates. All he cared about at this moment is Lucy and how to keep her from crying, how to ease the sadness Lucy was having, how he could be there for the girl he treasures the most.

Lucy tried to speak but to no avail. He stared at Gray's deep black orbs in search of Gray's unspoken words but even before she can totally decipher what his eyes meant, the raven-haired lad took her by the wrist, slumped her into his chest and brought her to a tight embrace while patting her head in a soothing manner.

"Sir, I think Luce here has a fever. Can I bring her to the infirmary please? You know this crybaby. She might whine out loud from severe headaches." He said and Freed nodded in response.

Lucy tried to pull away but the arms that encircled her were too strong for her. "Umm.. I don't really…" And the arms tightened their hold, causing a halt in her statement. Heat made its way to her cheeks and the thumping of her heart increased its phase dramatically.

"Shh…" Gray hushed in a soft tone of voice, his breath hot on her ears. "Let's go?"

The lass shut her eyes closed and took in deep breaths in hopes of calming herself and her loudly beating heart. "O-okay…"

It was a hesitant response but Gray couldn't care less. He inwardly smiled and guided the still confused girl out of the room.

With eyes void of any readable emotions, he turned from the classroom door to the still dark sky. "Heh…" he hummed softly, eyes now half-closed. "So that's how it is…"

* * *

**Gray's POV**

With this, it's the third time, perhaps? Though this one's kind of different than before. At least, it's not because of Lyon this time. Why, Lucy? Why stop yourself from crying when it's you who taught me how to cry when I feel like it without feeling weak and useless? Are Lyon's words THAT important to you?

"So, why bring me to the rooftop again?" Lucy asked after what seemed like hours of silence between us, an amused smile etched on her once glum face.

Maybe just this once…

I gave her an evident smile. "Remember what I told you before?"

"Before…?" And she replied with a questioning look.

"You never have to be a lady in front of me. Just be the crybaby I've always known, Luce. You wanted to cry, no?"

Lucy gasped softly, a hand before her parted lips. "You… brought me here just for that?" She shut her eyes closed and soon she was already crying in my arms. "Thank you… Thank you, Gray. Geez, this is embarrassing…" She said after a while, wiping off the tears she had on her face.

I took her hand away and beamed a smile when she stared at me with confused eyes. "Well, at least you didn't hide them, your tears that is. Remember, it was you who told me to cry whenever I feel like it."

A soft laugh escaped her lips and what came next was the sight I've always adored – her smiling face. I smiled inside once more for this time I'm sure that I was able to ease whatever sadness she was feeling before. This is good enough. Being by her side is good enough for me… really…

Lucy interrupted my mental monologue with her sweet, mellow voice. "I just feel bad for Lisanna. Can Natsu really ignore her like that? It's impossible for me to even imagine but… Levy-chan's not the type to kid around. I wonder what happened. Didn't you tell me he wanted to see her so bad? He's such a kind friend to me so why'd he do that?"

Geez, Lucy. You're too kind to worry about someone you've never even met before. "I don't… really know why either." A dumb lie, Gray. For sure, I know something, even if it's not much especially since Natsu is one reason why I still can't tell Lucy these feelings of mine.

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_I slammed a book over the paper I was writing at when Lucy started reading out its contents. I could feel the warmth of her chin against my left shoulder. And believe me, it's driving me crazy! I wouldn't deny that her presence is causing me to blush ten shades of red. "L-Luce? Why are you here? This is my room you know, not Lyon's."_

_Lucy stood up properly and gave out a pout. "Geez, I know that. I came here to see you." After that, she flashed me a sweet smile._

'_I came here to see you.' Damn this loudly beating heart. Don't take it seriously, Gray! She's here to see Lyon as well, ain't that obvious?!_

"_In any case, what were you doing?" Lucy threw me a question that quickly caught me off-guard. She peeked over my shoulder once more to take a look at the paper I hid under a hard-bound book. "Don't tell me, a love letter?" She teased._

"_N-no! It's nothing." I defended as I secretly slid the paper away to a notebook, securing it in one of my drawers._

"_Now, lying won't work! I already saw it!" Lucy stated with a proud grin on her face. No way! "It was something like… the sole feeling I could never tell…"_

_As Lucy was still trying to recall what she just saw. I was mentally cursing myself for being so careless. This is bad. I'm doomed if she finds out about that letter. Dad! Help me in here wherever you are right now! I could feel my heart thumping in anxiety and fear. Oh come on, Luce. Forget about that! I shut my eyes closed and prayed silently only to be surprised by Lucy's laughter._

"_Of course I was joking. That's as far as I my eyes could see from my position. You could've seen your reaction!" Lucy said between soft giggles._

_I heaved a sigh of relief and turned to Lucy afterwards. "Come here you!" I chased her around the room and tickled her when I finally caught her. "That's what you get for teasing me!"_

"_Hey! Ahahah! St-stop it, Gray! I give up! I'm sorry!" I smirked at my victory and did what she wanted. We slumped on the floor, still chuckling. "That was fun!" Lucy exclaimed and I just nodded in agreement. "Seriously though, you should just tell me who you like and I'll help you out. No need to write a love letter!" _

_So that's what it is. "It's not a love letter silly girl!" I stated, well and clear._

"_Eh? Then what is it?"_

"_It's a letter for my dad." Her eyes met mine and we sat there in silence. She can't seem to respond just yet for she knows the topic about my father isn't something you take lightly. Of course she'd understand since we both lost one of our parents. Well, it was me who decided to open it up. Dad, are you helping me with this? "I wanted to tell him about y—"_

"_Gray! Lyon! Someone's paying you guys a visit!" Ultear's voice echoed, cutting off my words. Tough luck, so much for me telling Lucy even the slightest of my feelings. _

"_Coming!" I helplessly shouted back to Ultear. Who can it be at such a time? I looked at Lucy, who returned me the look I gave her. "Here, can't stand up on your own?" I teased as I raised out a hand for her._

_Lucy gave out a cute pout but took my hand anyway. "Meanie!"_

_Just as Lucy stood up with my help, a loud thud of someone falling down the stairs startled us. I hurried down and Lucy trailed off from behind. There at the foot of the stairs I saw Lyon slumped on the floor, face first. He didn't seem to notice me since he rushed off to the living room excitedly. Good thing Lucy didn't see him being so uncool like that. She just came in. I fought the urge to laugh when I realized why he's such in a hurry. I grabbed Lucy by the wrist and followed after Lyon. _

"_What the-? It's just you!" Lyon whined in a voice drained of energy as he slouched himself on a sofa. I knew it. Lucy never paid him a visit before coming to my room. No wonder he thought it was Lucy who came just now. Speaking of which, who is our guest?_

_I turned my head to the seat across Lyon and a frowning face met my gaze. "Geez, what a nice greeting Lyon! I went through all the trouble of coming here and you tell me 'What the? It's just you!' response?" said a boy whom I now recognize as Natsu. He's quite easy to identify with that pink, spiky hair of his._

"_You live right next door." Lyon said monotonously, still in his state of depression. I can't help but laugh aloud, earning the questioning stares of Natsu, Lyon and Ultear who just came in from the kitchen with a tray full of cookies._

_Lucy came giggling after me. "Why the long faces Lyon-kun? And..?"_

_Natsu shot her a glare when she asked for his name. There goes his girl-hating attitude. "Natsu." He coldly replied._

_I leaned in closer to Lucy to whisper something. "Don't mind him. He's always been that way since his 'girlfriend' left. To think he was actually a sweet guy before, weird huh?"_

_Unfortunately, the hot-headed friend of mine heard me. "I don't have a girlfriend! I don't even know that Lisanna-girl!" He shouted defensively._

"_Lucy-chii! How long have you been there!" Lyon suddenly butted in, a full smile now plastered on his face. "Why don't you take a seat?" he tapped the empty seat beside him, signalling Lucy to take it._

"_Oy, how come when it's me you were like 'It's just you!' then when it's her you were like 'Feel free to stay!'?" Natsu asked in a childish manner. Lyon ignored him while Ultear was laughing like mad. "Tch."_

_Lucy stepped up and raised a hand for Natsu to take. "You're quite the' friendly' one aren't you? I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!"_

_At first all Natsu did was stare at her hand accusingly, as if he'd get hurt just by shaking it. Then slowly, he took it with hesitation still evident in his features. "N-Natsu Dragneel."_

_That was something new. He never shakes hands with any girl, even speaking with them. Lucy sure is different. "Hey, since you're here and all. Let's play a game!" She happily announced. I was fine with it and so were my siblings. Only problem was Natsu, who still had a brow raised. "Come on!" Lucy insisted with a smile, making the young Dragneel to stand up from his seat._

"_Just who do you think you are? I don't even know you that we—"_

"_Let's play tag! You're it!" Lucy cut off his words, leaving him speechless as we all ran away from him. "H-hey! No fair! Wait for me!"_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

Come to think of it… Maybe it was then when he first opened up once again… all because of Lucy. "On second thought maybe I do know why…" I unconsciously muttered out.

Lucy cocked her head to face me. "Huh? Why what Gray?" Okay Lucy, you never fail to ask the weirdest questions.

"He found his comfort for his wounded heart. And the reason behind that wound in the first place comes back to get in the way just when he's finally realized things. I guess that's his mentality. Or maybe he just can't forgive Lisanna just yet." The way I said it was hard for even me to understand. But I wanted to hide the fact of Natsu liking her as much as possible.

"What?" Thank God, she didn't get it.

"Nevermind, Luce. Let's go." I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the rooftop. I can tell she's still trying to analyze my words since she's not complaining anymore about being dragged again. She suddenly halted on her steps. I did the same.

"Wait a minute. My phone is ringing." Lucy picked her phone up. I'm guessing it was just a message. I didn't pay much attention to it but then worry filled me. Her face went pale and her hands trembled while her eyes were wide from shock as she stared at the screen of her phone.

I was about to take it when she quickly slid it in her pocket again. "Hey, you okay? What was that all about? You look pale."

"N-nothing." I didn't want to believe her but she gave me a convincing smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry." She assured.

"O-okay." The last I can do is trust her.

* * *

To say that he was shocked was an understatement at the sight of Natsu Dragneel inside the room. "Why are you here?!" Gray asked, a little too loudly.

"What? I slept in. Rainy days make me feel so sleepy that I can't get out of bed on time. Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Nastu replied shortly. "Oh, hey there Lucy!" He enthusiastically waved a hand at the blonde behind Gray. "I heard you caught a fever. No wonder you look pale."

Lucy awkwardly smiled in response when Gray gave her an I-told-you-so look. "U-umm… yeah. But I'm fine now really." She squeezed the phone that lay inside her pocket secretly as she forced up a smile. Her eyes then scanned the room in search of one person. "Where's Lisanna?"

The smile Natsu had turned into a thin line. "I don't know. Don't even care."

Lucy's eyes saddened at this. What Levy said was true. _'His eyes… even his voice was cold.' _She took her seat and made sure no one was looking before she took hold of her phone once again. She bit her lower lip as the message box read:

'_Slut. You could just rot.'_

* * *

She closed her phone and bit her nails in frustration. "What to do?" she mumbled in a panicky voice.

"Juvia? I've been looking for you." A voice all too familiar for her called out.

She jolted up in surprise and hesitantly turned her head to see Lyon with a worried look. "L-Lyon-kun… you see… Juvia has to tell you something."

Lyon tilted his head to the side slightly and waited for the blue-haired lass to speak up. He stood there in silence; patiently waiting but the words never came. Juvia ran off with what he assumed were tears once more. All he heard was a faint. "Sorry."

* * *

Laxus roamed the school grounds alone. He was far too irritated by the girls fawning over him. He never did like any of them, those girls, and he never will _ever again_. In his deep thought, he didn't have enough time to avoid bumping into a junior. "Hey, watch where you're going!" he exclaimed, somewhat scowling. He paused for a moment when a familiar set of cerulean orbs met his bluish-gray ones. She looked exactly like her, only her silver hair was shorter. "Y-you…" He stammered, still in surprise.

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to watch where you're going?" The lass before her snobbishly replied before turning her back on him.

The blonde saw her wipe a few tears and he can't help but put up smirk. "Weird chick." He didn't know why but something about her got him interested at most for the reason is that… she looks exactly like _HER_.

_**-End-**_

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, yes. I'm very much sorry. It's not that great of a chapter. Gomen T.T I was getting hungry so I rushed up some parts of it. I was actually planning to put in some NaLi and NaLu but forgive me, my GraLu senses got the best of me xD

I hope you don't find some scenes to be out of place. I'm still drained of mental energy it wasn't that long since my college admission test(part of the reason why I couldn't update xD)

Reviews are very much appreciated. And criticisms are accepted. Just please go easy on me.

Thank you for reading this. :') That's it for today, I hope you like it :)

* * *

**A notice for Eyes of Ice: Ever so Mesmerizing**

yeah so I don't really have the mood to think of a better title bear with it please xD heheh but okay, here goes, I think I'll continue it :) expect it by December ;)


	10. Too Much to Handle

**A/N: **Yes. Yes. Another late update. Forgive me? T.T I still feel awful with this chapter, I don't like it that much since I can't really handle third person POV that well -.- I'm still learning so I tried it out and all waahh! But...! I'm still hoping you'll like it somehow. *crosses fingers* It was kinda tough for me please understand :(

This was supposed to be uploaded earlier but then my mom kept on reminding me that it's way past midnight and then after that I got too engrossed in reading Catching Fire all over again that I forgot what to put in here next. hehehe...Now enough of that...

Due to my tardiness in updating, my replies to your ever so heart-warming reviews got delayed as well. I'm sorry :'( As usual, you guys never fail to make me smile and teary at the same time! Thank you so so much! No chapter would have existed without them :')

**Hinagiku Zeelmart **thank you! that means a lot to me :') I'm glad you liked it :)

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421 **you sure know how to make my day with a single review ;) Oh I just can't thank you enough Rin-chan! Thank you for such kind words, thank you for the encouragement. I'll try to get better for you and all other readers out there. If only you knew how happy I am everytime I see your reviews :') Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter, not that confident about it ;( Thank you, ne? :)

**Oblivion-chan **hehe, I leave the answer to that to your imagination ;) but thank you so much for your review! :')

**Otaku'25 **really? haha you're free to guess ;) still, I thank you for reviewing and for reading this story! Thank you so so much! :')

**ichigolover **oh of course, I'd love to do that ;) future chapters would have a lot :DD hope you'd still read this 'til that time comes :') thank you for the review :')

**alexa** haha kaw talaga! nagreview ka pa :') thank you! andami mo nang spoilers na alam haa shh ln ;) thank you so so much!

**IloveCelestialIce** waah! T.T thank youu for the review! made me smile, completely made my day! ahehe I'm so glad you're still keeping up with this story! Your review got me teary again. I don't really know why :') Thank you for being so kind, can't thank you enough. Thank youu T.T I hope this chappy suits your interests and I promise to answer those questions as much as possible with the upcoming chapters. I hope you'll still read it 'til then XI Once again, I thank you very very much! :'D

**Lucy-Heartfilia-chan **ahaha thank you for the review! yours made me laugh :D oh and yeah, the notice is a GraLu oneshot I did before, well, it was actually an output for school so it's pretty short. I'd appreciate that! thank you :')

**Smiley Peys **thank you for such a kind review! :') hehe it means a lot to me thank you so much!

**Blue-Phoenix311 **haha it is? hehe thank you for the review! I'm sorry for the late update and I sure do wish I don't disappoint you xI thank you once more :')

**Azure Tsubasa **I remember tearing up the moment I read your review :'( Thank you! I'm not that great, in fact, I admire you a lot and for me you're waay better, much deserving of the title "senpai", ne? :) hehe I'm so glad you like the story and I hope I don't disappoint any of you with the story, thank you so so much! Can't thank you enough! Thank youu! :')

Special thanks to **iamalexa16,** though you always tell me how hard it is for you to use fanfiction, you still reviewed the chapter for me :') Me? Happy? Of course I am, very much! waah! love you lexa! :'( ahahah thank you for always being there for me and for reading my rough drafts beforehand! thank you so so much! :* wala muna akong ibibigay na spoilers ha? advanced ka na masyado ehh xD oh ayan, twice mentioned s A/N ko ha love lots :**

I actually planned to make this longer unfortunately, my brain is still drained of mental energy that I can't even think straight, can't really think of a chapter title as well. Wah! Gomen! T.T Any suggestions for the chap title? Oh well, enough talk from me, here goes chapter 8 :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Too Much To Handle**

_With hands spread out to her sides, the girl balanced herself on the pavement by the river, long, snowy hair swaying along with the breeze as she hummed and hopped happily. _

_The blonde man walking beside her, though not on the same elevated spot as the girl, curved his lips upwards. He enjoyed the sight of this certain female smiling more than anything else, her company more than anybody else. He couldn't ask for more. Just being with her was enough and for sure, the long-haired beauty felt exactly the same. Words need not to be spoken. _

"_Careful." He huffed, concerned yet calm and giggling in response was the princess he treasured ever so dearly._

"_I know." She replied, still humming with her soft, sweet voice. The smile never left her face, even when her enjoyable balancing was over. She jumped off the high path of bricks and gracefully spun herself around, stopping when she reached the young boy's side. It was late in the afternoon and the sky brought about the beautiful colors of twilight. Glints of red and orange shone upon the face of the maiden as she stared at the now setting sun with pleased eyes. "It's beautiful, don't you think?" She voiced out, facing the man who stood beside her with a smile._

"_You always are." He replied quickly. Though it was not really what the girl expected him to say for she was referring to the sunset before them. _

_All she could do was beam helplessly. She turned her gaze back to the horizon where day gave way to night. "Such a sweet talker aren't you?" she said in a teasing manner to which her companion gladly took as a compliment. _

_Comfortable silence came after. In the midst of watching how the stars appear from the night sky one after the other, the man took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the girl's slender waist as he buried his head into her soft hair._

_There was nothing else she could ask for; being with this guy was heaven itself that sometimes she just wished for time to stop whenever they're together. Her hand travelled over his and they stood there for a couple of minutes without uttering a word. "Hey?" The beauty called out, gaining the attention of the undoubtedly attractive young man. "I thought you hated being with girls so much? Aren't they too clingy for you? So, how come you don't mind being with me?"_

_The smirk on his face grew wider, as if the answer to the question was too obvious that there was no need to ask. He turned her around towards his direction, gently placing a hand behind her head. And carefully pulled her towards him, 'til they were only inches apart, his forehead touching hers. "You're not just some girl. You're special, very much special… to this life of mine and to my entire existence."_

_A stray blush crept through her cheeks, her heart seemingly to have increased its phase dramatically with the bold response from the teen. Without second thought, she pulled his hand to her cheeks and whispered a soft reciprocation of his feelings. "You are to me too."_

* * *

**'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!'**

His eyes fluttered open, revealing his dark, shady room. He reached out for his noisy alarm clock and even fought the urge of smashing it into a thousand pieces with the thought it was a gift from his sister and it was him that set it on the wrong time. His eyes landed on none other than the picture frame on his bed-side table as he ran a hand through his blonde hair irritably. "That's not something you should still be dreaming about, Laxus. Those days are long over." He reminded himself in a soft tone, eyes still on the picture, and turned it down, covering whatever past it brought back to him. "Clearly my choice, after all."

White sheets tossed aside to one side of his bed, Laxus made his way to his door and halted when he took notice of his clothes. He was still in his school uniform. No wonder he stinks – or at least that's how he wanted to describe it. He glanced at his wall clock as he put up fresh clothes. It was just 9 in the evening, too early for what he calls bedtime. With one quick look at his room, he finally noticed a cup of tea and some cookies atop his study table. He sighed and smiled soon after, a decision finally in mind. "Might as well visit Lucy."

As he was about to twist the knob, the door opened on its own. "Yo!" ,the person behind the door greeted. "Do you have a minute?"

The very sight of the mortal before him was enough for the blonde to give a serious nod of understanding. He squatted himself comfortably on the carpeted floor and signalled his guest to sit on his unoccupied bed, making them face each other. "Speak." He demanded.

* * *

"Bath's ready, nii-san." Gray notified as he rubbed his still wet hair with a soft, fluffy towel. He paused… and gave his brother a keen eye when he got no response from the silver-haired boy.

Slouching on the sofa by the living room was Lyon to which Gray concluded to be far off in outer space with that spaced-out expression he has on. His eyes were glued on the chandelier that he didn't even notice his dark-haired sibling grab the phone he ever held so tightly in his hands.

Gray hummed a teasing tone and successfully caught Lyon's attention with it. He shoved the phone back to Lyon, specifically right into his face. "So…" he started off. "How are things between you two?"

Lyon took his phone back despite the confusion he had as to why it was suddenly in Gray's possession and he basically gave the youngest Fullbuster an astounded look, blinking several more times before speaking. "Why do you ask?" He was quite surprised to hear such a question from his brother who rarely talked to him for a week so it took him quite a while to register the question in his mind.

'_Why do you ask?' _Gray repeated to himself. Now that got him thinking. Why would he meddle himself with his brother's 'love life' when it's clearly the reason why Lucy has been crying to him these past few days? "Don't know", he started with a shrug. "Just curious, I guess? Seems like you've been calling that Juvia-girl for quite some time now. Did you have a fight or something?"

"Nah, don't remember having one. I think…"

Brows almost meeting, Gray gave his brother a are-you-actually-being-serious look. "Hah?"

"Well, she's not picking up… and she's been avoiding me recently. It's almost as if she's hiding something from me… not really sure." Lyon uttered out. His blank expression then turned into a frown, a soft grunt escaping his lips.

"What? Got your girlfriend jealous already?" Gray spoke out in a teasing tone of voice. He obviously didn't mean it so he was surprised to get a scowl instead of a retort. He stopped ruffling his wet hair with a towel and stared at his brother for a long while. "Did I… just hit the bull's eye?"

'_Jealousy isn't something you'll be able to understand.' _

The silver-haired boy sighed glumly at the thought of a previous conversation he had with Juvia Lockser. "I don't really know anymore. They're just so hard to understand. By the way, how's Lucy-chii? Soccer practice has been quite a bother so I don't really see her that much."

At that moment, Gray, with all he thought was the maximum of capabilities, suppressed the irritation that swirled somewhere inside him for reasons unknown. He didn't expect Lyon to suddenly bring up the topic since he was practically occupied by Juvia a few seconds before. 'Now why is someone who has a girlfriend asking me that?' Though that was pretty much what he had in mind, he kept it to himself. He didn't really want to answer since he might just prove that Lyon still cared about Lucy but he spoke nevertheless. "She's doing fine."

A pat on the head wasn't what he expected to get with such a cold response. "That's good. Just… take care of her okay? She's the princess of the Heartfilias after all."

"I know. No need to tell me." The raven-haired boy replied with a smirk. He took pride in this since it was him whom Lucy leaned on for support everytime she's weak. "Now, hurry up and take a bath. You stink." He joked but there was really no reason to tell for Lyon was already on his way to the bathroom. He stared at his brother's retreating figure and found himself uttering words he once claimed to be a no-no topic. "About Lucy… Well, um… Do you still err— you know… lik…"

"I don't really get what you're trying to say but you really shouldn't be fond of roaming around the house with only a towel." Lyon cut off, laughing. "Get some clothes for Pete's sake. You'll catch a cold if you'd just stand there without anything on."

With that, he left, leaving Gray dumbfounded. The said guy settled down on the floor, a pissed expression on. He was used to the cold so he didn't really mind his brother's advice that much. "Geez, thanks." He sarcastically whined out. A loud sneeze came after, echoing around the house, a little too loudly that Ultear eventually threw a bunch of clothes at him to put on.

* * *

After throwing herself unto her queen-sized bed, Lucy tucked her head under a pillow, her hands pressing hard against her ears. "S-stop…" she cried out softly, tears now staining her cheeks. She pressed her hands harder but she could still hear the vibration of her phone. "Why?" She muttered between her sobs to no one in particular.

Unable to take any more of the dreadful sounds her cell phone was making, she slowly sat up and approached her study table where the mobile innocently sat at. Minutes passed to which Lucy just stood there, staring at the flashing of the screen every now and then. She picked it up after a while and what she saw caused her to slump down on the floor.

A chain of messages, all from the same unknown sender, all containing the exact harsh words she received at school earlier, if not, worse.

Lucy settled in on the carpet and her arms reached out for her plushie, Plue. "Hey, Plue? It has to be some sort of mistake right? Maybe… that person just got the wrong number…" She let out a small smile as she thought of things to lighten herself up. One being the time when she witnessed how Ur threw Happy at Gray's face just to wake him up. She paused her reminiscing of thoughts at the sudden mention of her best friend's name in her head. _'Thump!' _Now her heart didn't just skip a beat, did it? She felt warm and cozy all at once. It was as if her worries were brushed of just like that.

Eyes now half-closed as she sees a smiling Gray in his head, she hugged her plushie tightly and took one last glance at her phone, only to notice that the messages have stopped. "When something like this happens again, think he'll lend an ear?" she asked the inanimate Plue with a kind smile and later shook her head slightly. "No, I'm sure he would, definitely. He's Gray after all, ever so kind and caring…" Along with her brief pause in words, realization hit her and she slapped her cheeks hastily, eyes slightly wide for a while. "No! No! No! Lucy! What are you doing fantasizing about your best friend just now? Moreover, he's Lyon's brother Lucy! And Lyon is the one you like Lucy!" she screamed and sweat-dropped at her repetitive call for her own name, obviously scolding herself for reasons she did not know of as well. Panic just came to her when she took note of how the youngest Fullbuster invades her mind at times.

"Oh, no. What _is_ happening to you, Lucy?" The blonde asked herself softly, a hand over her pounding chest, cheeks slightly flushed. Just as when she thought she had calmed down, her nightmare comes again, her phone beeping another round of those messages. She frowned, a little less affected now, but still hurting. "This is just…"

* * *

Laxus narrowed his twitching eyes at the man who was currently sipping the tea originally made for him by his sister and spoke. "What crap are you suddenly talking about, mister? What happened to that 'golden chance' you've been spitting about on and on before?"

Settling the tea cup gently on the table, his companion replied casually and calmly. "Just don't, okay? _Por favor_?" He flickered his eyes, trying to act all cute but it didn't take effect.

"What 'Don't tell her just yet' nonsense is that? Shit, I don't get you." The muscular man responded, scowling, a hand messing up his hair in frustration. "Well, not that I mind… my old man was against the idea anyway. It's just Lucy being too concerned for the company and my father's welfare. No reason for it though."

"Especially since you've let go of Mi—"

Laxus halted the guy's statement by raising up a hand in the air submissively. "Okay, I get it! My personal issues aside. Suit yourself. Just remember I'm still siding with Lucy here. Her choice, my choice. Not even you could change my mind. Friendship also set aside. I don't want my sister to experience the same regrets I did back then with… you know who." He closed his eyes and sprawled down on the floor lazily. "Lucy is such a sweetheart." He commented suddenly.

"I know." The man smiled weakly as he tilted his blue-tainted glasses with his index finger. "That's why it's better not to bring it up just yet. She'll most probably hate me for not telling her but thank me soon enough when she realizes how freedom means so much. But, if it's for her… I'll wait. I won't force this upon her. If she doesn't want it I'll just… wait."

"Loke." Laxus uttered out. "Stop with the cheesy talk, it's gross. I'm getting Goosebumps!" As Loke was about to retort, he continued his words with a wide grin on. "Although I have to admit… that's a bit cool."

Loke managed to give a hearty laugh and smiled at his friend widely after that. "What? You actually like me for Lucy?" He mocked and that just initiated a flame.

"Don't you dare flirt with her, you womanizer." He shot him a glare.

'_Mood swings.'_ Loke thought and sighed helplessly. '_And that sister complex adds.'_ He can't help but laugh at the thought and was soon interrupted by the soft, deep voice of his friend, Laxus.

"Be serious and you might just stand a chance with me."

And then he smiled wider, flinging an arm around the blonde happily. "Oh you bet I will be!"

Laxus grunted in discomfort and shoved Loke away from him, back to his bed as he headed off for the door. "I'm gonna check on Lucy. You stay here and don't follow." He said strictly and Loke nodded obediently as he started to munch on the cookies that came with the tea.

Taking a deep breath, the Heartfilia heir entered Lucy's room and found himself running to her side, wiping off the tears on her porcelain cheeks. "Hey? Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked in a soothing tone. He followed Lucy's gaze and things happened all too fast for the girl to process completely. He saw the phone, the messages and he just sent it flying to the wall, leaving it to crash to a thousand pieces, much like he wanted to do with his alarm clock a little while ago. "I'll get you a new one." He said on his defence when Lucy began tearing up in his embrace but she just shook her head to tell him it's alright. "Bastard will die even before you get another one of those messages." He states firmly.

"I truly wanted to believe it was some sort of mistake, a prank maybe, but it went too far I just couldn't take it. Thank you, Onii-chan…" After some sniffles, Lucy was finally able to flash her brother a grin. "I'm glad you're my brother."

**_-End-_**

* * *

**A/N:** Sure do hope that answered some of your questions and that you get the hints that came with this though it is not much of a chapter, I know. I'll try to update sooner this time and I'll definitely do my best to meet your expectations! :') Thank you for the kind words, for reading this story and sorry for not being good enough.

I'd really appreciate a review, they keep me going and I just feel so down at times that my inspiration just flies off somewhere so please do review *puppy dog eyes*. Criticisms are very much accepted though please go easy on me... xI

Feel free to PM me for questions or anything you'd like to talk about ;)

Signing off for now,,, **MartiaLae**


	11. More Than Just That

**A/N: **Hello there~ ^_^ Err... That's not really what I'm supposed to say. T.T

Wah! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! for the sudden hiatus! *bows down to the floor* And as much as I'd rather not speak about it, school schedule really gets too hard for me to handle at times that I have to sacrifice my leisure time(reading and writing stories) for it. ;( Gomenasai T.T

But...! But..! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and read this story from the very bottom of my heart! :') Thank you so so much! *hugs and kisses*

Pardon for being like this, I really really missed fanfiction so much and the people in it~ ^3^ So, straight to the point, here's chapter 9, much apologies for the delay and another thing I feel bad about is the dramatic downfall of my writing ^^" Well, three months of not writing anything of my fancy(news articles! ugh!) would most likely be the reason. Sorry :( I'm extreeeeeemely nervous now *sigh*

Enough of that, really. I hope you don't feel too disappointed. Please do enjoy your read. :')

* * *

**Chapter 9: More Than Just That**

**Loke's POV**

Morning light shone brightly upon her golden locks. I sat there on the floor, watching her sleep peacefully, my head resting on the comfy pillow on the side of her bed. Better be careful if I want to survive the wrath of my demon of a best friend, Laxus. I already used his bed for my 'surprise' sleepover so I bet sneaking into his sister's room for some sightseeing won't do me any good. He's such a morning person after all. Note my sarcasm, _please._

"About time you wake up, my little princess." I whispered into thin air which is quite funny for I didn't really want to wake her up – just yet. I began to play with her hair a little, brushing off some stray strands from her cheeks, twisting them between my fingers and tucking them behind her ear soon after. Doing this, I get a better view of her serene face, thick, long lashes, perfectly smooth and fair skin, small, pinkish lips, beauty that can rival the goddess of beauty herself, maybe even better.

Lucy's eyes remained shut, her mouth slightly left agape. Must've been pretty tired if she sleeps so deeply. Her hand rests near her cheek, fingers curled up a bit. I took hold of her right hand and unconsciously started to make circles going around her ring finger. "This is what we are now." Then maybe, when the odds ever come in my favour, it'd be her left ring finger… that's too far ahead but something inside me likes the thought of it so much that I didn't even realize I've been grinning to myself, stopping only when a delicate finger moved ever so lightly. I thought that Lucy was starting to wake up so I free her from my hold.

The softness of her hand lingered on my skin, her warmth radiating a good feeling into me. And that didn't last long.

Rustling behind Lucy gave me the chills and that's when I realized that the once sleeping Laxus was already starting to kill me with his glare. "Loke, just what the hell are you doing? AND…" Here it comes. "Just _why_ are _you_ in _my_ sister's room?!" I present the boy with a huge sister complex. "I do not have one!" And he's been quite defensive, really. Wait…

"Are you a mind reader or something?" I asked, confused as to why he suddenly had a response to my insult but when Laxus chose to keep his glare at me instead of answering, I fake a smile up at him as I casually stood up and moved away from Sleeping Beauty with small side steps. "I just wanted to appreciate the view. Might be once in a lifetime opportunity after all."

Laxus gave me a better-not-be-more-than-that look and gave up on interrogating me further. He settled down on one side of the bed and Lucy stirred in slight disturbance but she was still in deep sleep as ever. I returned my gaze to my little princess, a smile gracing my lips. Laxus seemed to notice and spoke up. "Oh sure it'll be once in a lifetime because you're stupid." He flat-out stated.

My eyes twitched and blood began to boil within me. Is he insulting me? "Look, we talked about this and I—"

"Loke Celestine - a what you call the typical player, a womanizer since birth, goes for all types of girls. Flirting has always been his hobby, proved to be easy for him with his self-proclaimed deadly looks and charm but now look at him…" He cut off with a half-smirk.

"What are you getting at now? Are you a dictionary or something?" I said immediately between his statement, eventually got ignored though.

"…helplessly staring at the one girl he has fallen madly in love with. Well, I guess even the greatest play boy in the whole universe has his own weakness. Even someone like me… once… did…" Slowly, his voice trailed off and I know better why. Too sensitive of a topic to bring up.

To my surprise, all I could say was, "Bull's eye." My hand ran through my hair in a swift moment as I barely let out a laugh. I'm so lame I can't help but laugh. "I could just tie a collar around her. It's as I could lose her anytime when she's not even mine."

Silence took over when Lucy muttered Lyon's name. Laxus clicked his tongue with his brows furrowed and I clenched my fists with a sigh. I know the blonde dude has more to say so I stay quiet, eyes still set on Lucy.

But as Laxus was about to speak, a knock on the door beat him to it. "Laxus-sama, Loke-sama, the master has asked for your presence in his office."

"Virgo." Laxus huffed and neared the door. There stood a pink-haired girl of small stature clad in a frilly maid outfit. Her face was still as nonchalant as I could recall but hey, she's a good girl. She is Lucy's personal maid after all.

Well, let those two talk for a while over there and I'll take my time sightseeing over here.

"Oi, helpless Casanova."

Shifting my gaze from a snoozing Lucy to an impatient looking Laxus, I saw the message his eyes were giving me. "Okay. OKAY." I said submissively, my hand raised in mid-air. Laxus went off ahead with this, me trailing after him.

Right before the door shut behind me, Lucy whispered loud enough for me to hear. _"Thank you, Gray."_

My slightly shaking hands held on to the door knob tightly as I peered inside her room. Lucy was still fast asleep, contentment and joy written on her face. I was utterly lost for words. How am I supposed to react to anyway? "Sleep talking… huh?" Then, that one time, in the classroom…

"Loke!" Laxus called out, his voice impatient.

One last look, "Coming!" and I turned back, a sigh escaping my lips. The door closed with a click that echoed longer than I had wanted it to last.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

_Perhaps this is…_

"Hey, Gray! Gray! Gray! Gray~!"

"…"

"Just remember to tell me when something else comes up, okay? Don't hide anything."

"…"

"Okay, thank you, Onii-chan!"

… _a little too awkward._

And why in the world am I walking to school with these two fellas again? Loke pestering me on the right and Laxus obviously separating me and Lucy on the other side. If I remember correctly, I came to fetch Lucy this morning and their front door burst open with Laxus' glower to greet me. Loke came hopping along with a goofy grin on his face, exact same time when he started to call my name like a wrecked recorder. Then, Lucy… I couldn't get the chance to talk to her with Laxus here. I wonder why he's being so protective so early in the morning…

"Gray! Gray! GRAY~!"

That is just it! I think I've reached my limits. "What do you want?! And would you please just stop hopping already!"

Loke's grin just grew wider and to my surprise it was Laxus who spoke. "Don't mind the doofus."

Well, if that was a surprise what more would it be when Lucy continued her brother's statement. "I heard Papa talked to him this morning and it went quite well." She had to bend forward a bit to give me a smile for Laxus was blocking our sight of each other. Butterflies ran in my stomach and I can't help but avert my eyes a bit. Was the sun 'that' high up already? It's too bright. "I don't really know what it's about though. They won't tell me, Gray." Lucy continued with a pout.

"He what?" I managed to ask without sounding so surprised.

"Oh not just 'he' rather, 'they'." Lucy tried to correct but I quickly shook my head to dismiss her current thought.

Laxus and Loke started to walk a phase faster than us, leaving me walking alongside Lucy. "No, not that Luce. The first one." The distance between us lessened and I finally got the chance to keep her for myself. No Loke who ran off when he saw the cheerleading squad, typical player. Ugh. And no Laxus who tried to stop Loke but failed and forgot all about my presence near his sister. "Loke just what?" I questioned, clearly this time.

Lucy paused and gave me a thoughtful look, a finger touching her cheek as if she were in deep thinking. "Oh, his talk with dad?" I nodded. "Ah, they were practically enjoying their selves with random stuff this morning. A total click, gave me quite the surprise to see them get along so well."

No kidding. I bet anyone would be as shocked as I am if ever they know her father personally. I didn't nickname Laxus 'Jude Heartfilia THE SECOND' for nothing. Multiply the said guy's protectiveness by a hundred and you get Mr. Heartfilia. "That's something. I've known your father for years and while we're on good terms with everything else, I always end up hiding behind you whenever he gets the wrong idea about us." Though I wish for those ideas of his to come true at times…

My best friend just gave out a hearty laugh but somewhere between it, I sense something off. "Wrong idea, huh?" She said with a small smile. Was there anything wrong with what I've said? My curiosity started to bug me but when Lucy held my hand as we walked, it quickly faded away. It went like that with comfortable silence between us. I could just feel my blood rushing to my face even though holding hands was something normal between us.

When we reached our shoe lockers, my hand was chopped away from Lucy's. I decided not to take a look at the threatening cause for this. I don't really want to see the demon straight in my face. "Fullbuster, not on my watch, you hear me?" Crap, I almost forgot about him. I thought he went ahead to class but I guess he waited for us.

I tried not to gulp hard, "Y-yes, Laxus." and ended up stuttering a bit instead.

Raising his head after a while of glaring at my hand, his signature haughty smirk suddenly ran across his face. I concluded that he saw something so good behind me that it actually brought back his good mood in a jiffy. "Oh, lookie here."

I almost sighed in relief when he removed his ominous stare on the tiny space between my hand and Lucy's. I let go as soon as he took notice but now I'm filled with regret. I want to take that hand back, never let it go if possible. But, mine's not the warmth she seeks. Enough of that, really.

Out of interest, I turned around and so did Lucy. So there she was, clenching the strap of her bag tightly. "G-good morning…" she hesitantly greeted, to us. I mean, not to Laxus. She probably didn't notice him but the said guy was a little…

"Hey, there. We meet again." Laxus chuckled softly and ran a hand through his blonde hair but Lisanna gave him a confused look.

She creased her brows and frowned. "Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about." Her face was questioning but her eyes spoke the opposite. There was this quite the same acknowledgement as Laxus' in them. Or maybe I'm just thinking too much?

Seeing this, he shrugged his shoulders and waved us goodbye, his smirk never leaving his face. "Weird chick, really." I heard him say to himself. And he was gone from our sight.

I gave Lisanna a do-you-know-him look and she shook her head in response. What was that all about then? She was awfully quiet with Lucy around but not for long.

Lucy switched glances between her brother's retreating back and Lisanna and settled her gaze on the latter after a short while as she raised a hand out. "Good morning, Lisanna!" she beamed. "Ah, I haven't introduced myself to you properly yet. Im—"

"Lucy… Heartfilia." Lisanna cut off with a straight face but as she continued, she smiled. "Right?"

My best friend nodded in confirmation, too stunned to speak perhaps. "H-how did you…?" Lucy asked.

"From Natsu" she replied quickly, her smile slowly fading but she kept it there as much as possible. I could just tell she was forcing it. "I… was afraid you already have a bad impression about me."

Lucy approached the silver-haired girl and clenched her hands tightly between hers. She understands what Lisanna meant and knowing her, she's definitely not happy about it. "Why would you think that? I think you're a nice girl Lisanna. Rather, I know. In fact, I'm sorry about Natsu… he was… being mean and all. I couldn't even believe he can actually do that."

Lisanna shook her head and smiled. "Oh, Lucy. You're too kind. I can see why Natsu has taken such a liking into you." Woah. Woah! No mentioning about that topic please! "Thank you but I… maybe I… deserve this kind of treatment from him. We're family after all. I shouldn't have left him."

'Family?' I thought and when my eyes met Lucy's I know she was thinking the exact same thing. Natsu… was an orphan.

As Lucy was about to speak, Natsu's booming voice came ringing my eardrums goodbye. "LUCY~! Good! Mor! ning…" When he came near enough, his enthusiasm died down along with his voice. "What the hell are you doing with her?" His distant tone was back as he gave Lisanna a cold look.

The youngest Strauss avoided his gaze and Lucy faced him with a frown. "Natsu!"

"Tch. Nevermind, I'll go ahead." Natsu left without looking back. Knowing him, he was trying to avoid getting into an argument with Lucy because of his attitude towards Lisanna. Lucy's not the type to tolerate such a thing after all. He'll definitely get a scolding session sooner or later. Still, I wonder what he came here for.

Lucy looked down and tried to find the right words to say and I'm currently entering my panic mode. What if she cries here and now? That damn flame-brain!

"Really now, Lucy. Gray's gonna die in panic if you cry now. I'm fine." Lisanna winked at me and that seriously caught me off-guard. Good thing they just laughed it off. Still, I should be grateful to Lisanna for cheering her up. Her smile means a lot to me. **She** means a lot to me. And I can live through with the thought that we'll never be more than what we are now. Not with her feelings for Lyon. They still haven't died out.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

There was an awkward silence when we entered the room, especially with what happened with Natsu. Freed-sensei couldn't come to class because he was being all lovey-dovey with his fiancée, or so Miss Evergreen says. Never knew of that, though. Other than that, things were the same. Oh, maybe not all of them. I looked to my side where Gray was currently sighing in distress. "Good grief, Luce. Your brother definitely has a sister complex or something!"

I laughed at his statement. "He gets that a lot!" And he smiled warmly at me. My laughter died down. Chocolate brown clashed with midnight blue. What is this feeling I'm getting? Warm and cozy but still it confuses me. And I've been getting this feeling more often now. "Gray, I dreamt of you last night." I spoke unconsciously and when I came to realization of what I had just said, I slapped a hand over my mouth in fear. "Well, I… mean…" Stupid Lucy! Stupid Lucy! This is embarrassing!

"Oh? Really?" Gray hummed with a teasing look, his head propped on his open palm and his lips curving into a smile. "Fell for me already, Luce?" I knew he'd say that! I knew what he'd say but I can't believe he got me all flustered.

And here I was supposed to be answering 'So not happening!' but instead I stared at him, questions filling my mind. "Honestly, I don't know."

Gray's mouth hung open and his hand slipped from his cheek, causing a loud collision between his chin and his table. I couldn't tell if it was the impact that made his cheeks as red as tomato or plainly what I've said. "L-Luce, w-wa-wait… y-you…"

I tried not to laugh at his reaction. But it was futile with him stammering like that. "Bet you didn't see that coming! Got you didn't I?" I gave him a wink and obviously I lied. I meant what I said and it was really silly of me to actually say that to him face to face so I brushed it off as a joke.

He sent me a glare and I mouthed him a sincere apology. Picking up my handkerchief inside my pocket, I stood up and gently replaced Gray's hand – the one covering up his sore spot – with the soft fabric in my hand. Surprisingly, he leaned into it like a cat seeking for more comfort. "Now that's better. Thanks, Luce." He uttered in a low tone of voice, eyes half-closed as he nuzzled his nose near my wrists. "Now, don't you just smell good?"

"Erza~! Stop me from squealing, please!" Levy's voice surprised me pretty bad and if I'm not mistaken, Gray as well. She was pulling on Erza's arm and her cheeks were definitely flushed the same color as the said girl's hair.

"Levy-chan, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to compose myself. Though in fact, I think I know what got into her. They say best friends tend to be more giddy-happy than you at times like _this_.

Levy jolted up and dropped her hands to the side. "Nothing Lu-chan! I wasn't thinking that you two look just adorably cute together and such!" She said, trying to be evasive. I tried not to release an exasperated sigh at this. She giggled softly, her hands shaking excitedly before her as she turned away. She was mumbling something about an upcoming dance or whatsoever. That's when I realized that I was still holding onto Gray.

I instantly pulled my hand back and left my handkerchief with a smirking Gray. Oh dear, Lucy, why are you being so nervous all of a sudden! He's just Gray. Just… Gray.

* * *

By lunch break, before our P.E. class, as I went to change into my rubber shoes, a small piece of paper glided slowly to my feet. I picked it up read the scribbles written over it. I felt a sudden throb in my chest as my eyes landed at the name of the person who left it in my shoe locker.

_This is something urgent. Please go to the library tomorrow after school.  
-Juvia Lockser_

Juvia-san? But why?

"Luce? Your face looks pale. You okay?" Seeming to have snapped out, I turned to my side and remembered the presence of my long time childhood friend, Gray. He looked worried, seriously worried.

I shook my head with a smile in hopes of assuring him and slid my shoes on. "I'm fi—" Before I can even finish my sentence, the pain of something slicing through my flesh dropped me on my knees. My eyes widened at the sight that greeted me, blood seeping through my sock and shoes. The pain hit me again and Gray hurried to pull my shoe off. Something shiny falls to ground, clattering. "A nail?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, long chappy~! Very crappy~ ^_^ Hehe, I hope this makes up for not updating, even if just a little. I'd really really appreciate a review. Don't hesitate to state whatever you'd like to say. I don't mind criticisms. Only, just please go easy on me, ne? I have to admit that I'm not really that good.

Then, another big big thanks to those who reviewed again, you guys know who you are. ;)

R&R~

Love lots,

MartiaLae


	12. School Nurse

**A/N: **Waah! I updated! I didn't expect that. O.O Haha! Seriously speaking here, I definitely have NO confidence with this chapter. The whole story, even. Aww! T.T I feel like I'm getting worse day by day. :/ There's still plenty of room for improvement, right? Right? T.T I feel awful but still I did what I would call my best for this chapter. I sure do hope you'll still read it ;(

Oooooooooooookaaaaaaaaayyy… enough of my drama and all. I won't be able to forgive myself if I don't do this…

Thank you! Thank you! **Thank you!** For all those who read this story, reviewed it and added it to their list of faves and all. I love you all so so much :') You guys keep me going. Thank youuuu T.T *hugs and kisses* I honestly didn't expect to get such good feedbacks from you :') I'm just so happy ^^

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421**ahaha I know I've already PMed my reply to your review and all but since your someone I'd call special here, I'd like to thank you all over again little Rin-chan! Waah! Miss ko na sister ko :'( You take care, okay? ;)

**Ichigolover **I'd like to thank you twice! For this chapter and the previous one! Thank you so so much! :') Hehe your reviews mean a lot, you know ;)

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**uwaah! I'm afraid so ^^" Was that too mean? Sorry! Hehe and… thank you for the review! :')

**LoveIsARose**Are you a magician or something? You made me smile so much! :') Thank youuuu! I'm very much grateful to your kind words ^^ I do hope I don't disappoint you. I'll do my best to prevent that :'))

**fairytaillover416**thank you so much for the review ^^ Nothing much happened in this chapter though. Sorry! I'll make up at some time. :')

**Guest**** 10/30/12 **ahaha oh yes , yes ^_^ more GrayLu is what I'd love as well :DD Thank you for reviewing, ne? :')

**Bob Bandicoot**uwaah! You could've seen how glad I was to see your review! Thank you! I appreciate the advices VERY MUCH ^_^ Was the ending confusing? Hehe sorry!

Well then, here's chapter 10. Nothing much happened here I tell you. But I dedicate this and some other chapters to come to my beloved friend, **weirdismyname, **who was the very or even the sole reason that I added this one pairing yet to be introduced. It won't be a major though. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10: School Nurse**

**Lucy's POV**

Murmurs, stares and more murmurs… I don't think I can handle this any longer.

"Um, G-Gray? You can put me down now. I can walk on my own you know." I said in a sweet voice but Gray just kept on walking like he didn't even hear me. "Gra—"Trying a second attempt, I found myself getting cut off.

"There's no way I'll let you walk with that foot of yours Luce! Shit, I swear whoever did this to you is gonna get it! Damn!" He exclaimed, making me gasp in shock to his multiple cussing. He must've noticed my surprise at his sudden outburst so he gave me a soft apology. "S-sorry."

I shook my head in response to tell him I understand. Well, sure he'd get worried. My foot was practically dripping with red, sticky blood. I don't even want to guess how deep that nail went. Gray had always been a serious person, didn't think he'd get _this_ serious over _this_ matter. I've never seen him so furious before. First it was those messages then now, this. It's one thing after the other. Who could do such a thing? I squeezed the memo pad I found in my shoe locker earlier. There's no way it could be Juvia-san. Why would she even? Still… I slapped myself mentally for even thinking of that.

Without me realizing it, my arms tightened their hold on Gray and I was already snuggling unto the warmth of his broad back. "Am I not too heavy?"

"Nope, not heavy." He replied, grunting.

"Not heavy at all?" I insisted, his heavy pants beg to differ.

"A little."

I gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and he laughed softly. "Not nice to say especially in front of a lady." I told him.

"You kept on asking." He replied with a smirk that faded away as soon as his eyes landed on my still bleeding foot. "Does it still hurt?"

His question caught me off-guard. Come to think of it, it's as if I forgot about the pain until he mentioned it. Was being this close to him this distracting? "Maybe, just a bit."

Gray turned to me with gentle, concerned eyes. "Maybe? Well, better than stinging. That's good to hear." And as he spoke, I could clearly tell the traces of relief in his voice.

I tugged on his shirt and asked for a short stop. "Lend me your ear for a bit." I told him.

He raised his brow questioningly but did what I asked for anyway. "What are you—" And his voice trailed off as I implanted a quick kiss on his now reddish cheek.

"Thank you, Gray." I flashed him a smile but he was still lost in his own world, staring blankly into empty space with his mouth hanging open. I have to admit, it was cute of him to look like that.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

The spot where her lips just brushed against left a burning sensation for what lasted like hours, or so I'd like to describe it. It was awfully hot and maybe the heat even reached to my ears. Is summer that near already? It took me a while to even my breathing. I didn't know even my little angel had a devilish side like that. Admit it Gray, she just got you completely. I must be painted bright red right now. Damn blush, go away!

"Ah! I just remembered!" Lucy tugged me again, on the collar this time. Not only did she snap me out of my trance, she almost choked me to death. She let go as soon as she noticed. "I'm so sorry!"

I gave out a brief cough before speaking. "Urgh… What is it this time, Luce?"

"Can we… stop by my brother's room?" She started, uncertain whether she should even mention it. "He made me promise to tell him if something happened again." As soon as she finished talking, she flinched in pain.

The word 'again' got special attention from my sharp hearing. What did she mean by that? Did something happen that I didn't know of? Was she… hiding something from me? "No can do, Luce. That wound is getting worse. Your brother's room is far off in the next building. Say we just entrust someone from our class to bring the message to him? We'll pass by the room along the way to the infirmary anyway."

Lucy nodded and sunk her face on my shoulder, eyes evasive.

Instinct or not, I knew she was hiding something from me. So as I walked, careful enough to not trigger any pain from her injury, I let my inner self speak for me. "And maybe you ought to tell me something else along the way. Something so important you chose to keep from even me." I tried to hide the creaking, pained voice from her– useless attempt.

She raised her head up and met my gaze. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry. I just… didn't want you to wor—" I didn't let her finish when some unknown feeling got into me. Anger? Frustration? I don't know.

"I'm worried enough here, Lucy!" I couldn't explain what it was but I knew that it was strong enough for me to lose myself for a moment. I can feel her hold tightening as she forced her voice back by biting her bottom lip. Great going Gray, you just scared her. I wanted to apologize right away but the thought of her hiding something from me left me feeling betrayed. Well, not like I ain't hiding something from her as well. For years I've kept this one thing from her. **Still**, this and that are two different things.

∞**Ж∞**

The room came in sight without any conversation between me and Lucy. Sliding the door open with my foot, I peered into the room and caught sight of her blue-haired friend. "Levy!"

Levy smiled as she approached me. "There you are Gray! Where's Lu-chan?" But that smile was nowhere in sight when she found what erm.. who she was looking for. Her eyes went wide as she gasped at the sight of Lucy's bleeding foot. "What happened?!", she exclaimed, her outburst catching the attention of those few left inside, Natsu, Erza, Lisanna Gajeel and Loke to be specific. They probably waited for us before going to P.E. class.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary but she says she'd like Laxus to know. Is it okay for you to do it, Levy?"

Gajeel stepped up and placed an arm over Levy's head just when the latter was about to nod. "I'll go with shorty. Leave it to us."

Levy's cheeks flushed red as she eyed the tall guy. She was silent but I guess she took the offer nevertheless.

I mouthed them a 'thanks' and hurried off, completely forgetting to congratulate Gajeel for a job well-done. Well, I won't be in any position to say so anyways. It wasn't long when the sound of footsteps following us caught my attention. I heard it well since Lucy here has been silent for a while now. Is she mad or something? Damn.

"Gray! Wait up!" From the corner of my eye, I sighted Natsu and Lisanna, rushing to catch us. It was such a rare sight though. I guess Natsu didn't care as long as he gets to Lucy. Ignoring them, I stuck with the thought that whatever they have to say has to wait 'til we get to the infirmary. Lucy is my top priority here.

As if understanding this, they adapted to with my haste walking. "Lucy…" Natsu muttered softly, now walking at my phase. "I'm sorry about before."

Lucy just gave him an understanding look then turned to Lisanna, indicating that she isn't the one he's supposed to be apologizing to. Ugh… my conscience is eating me up. I too, have to apologize, SOON. And I mean it. I don't think I can bear it any longer. I'm dying of guilt here. "L—"

"Hurry Gray, I already informed my sister." My words were left stuck in my throat when Lisanna spoke a second faster than me.

"Your sister?" I asked in surprise.

"Haven't you heard? The school nurse is on a maternity leave since last week right? She took the place temporarily. So instead of the self-service clinic you had for a couple of days, you have her. And to tell you, she's really pretty!" Lisanna explained, taking pride in her relationship to the current school nurse. I haven't met her sister before. None of us did, maybe.

I turned to Natsu, expecting a reaction from him but he was busy playing with Lucy's hand, fumbling with her fingers and such, probably to distract her from feeling the pain again. "You okay? Here, here, little Lucy! Natsu is here so you won't cry!" Lucy chuckled at this; freely allowing Natsu to play with her slim fingers more.

Good, she doesn't seem to be mad or anything. Wait! When did he even take hold of that? And when did she take an arm off? I opened my mouth to tell Lucy that she might lose balance if she doesn't hold onto me properly but when I saw her smiling face, the words just drifted off.

"And where do you think you're going?" I snapped out of my trance at the sudden question of my silver-haired friend. Okay, so not _so_ sudden question. She was standing before a door and I think I just walked past her. I looked up and saw the _'Infirmary'_ sign a few steps behind me.

_So not cool_. I sighed. "Sorry. Something on my mind…"

And for the first time since our mini fight, Lucy spoke to me again with a worried look. "You okay?" She patted my shoulder gently, calming my nerves instantly.

I let my cheek touch her hand, since I can't squeeze it with my own 'cause of the piggy back ride and she blushed from the sudden contact. _Cute_. "Yeah, fine. By the way Luce…"

"Hm?"

"Sorry about… you know, snapping a while ago." Finally. I felt like getting a thorn out of my chest. Though not much of a quarrel, the very thought of something wrong between me and Lucy is something I _totally_ can't go along with.

"No, I'm sorry as well, Gray. I should've told you sooner." Oh. Right. We were supposed to talk about something but that's not possible with Lisanna and Natsu around.

Lisanna slid the door open and peered into the room. She stepped back a few with a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Uhh… did I disrupt something here?" she uttered, a hand pressed over her mouth. Is it just me or was there really a hint of mocking in her tone?

Without second thought, I stepped in. "Excuse me." For Pete's sake, she should just get in already. Lucy's bleeding here. It's not like we came to disturb— "Wha…?" I stood there, frozen on my tracks.

A girl in a white coat with long, wavy, snowy hair greeted me through a shy smile. Her pale skin made the pink tints on her cheek visible to the eye. She sat on the bed and on her lap, sleeping, was my homeroom teacher.

"Freed?!"

* * *

**A/N: **What an awesome way to address your teacher, Gray! Ahaha xD Okay, kidding aside. Nothing much happened right? Well, this was supposed to be longer but I cut it off into two just now. Reason? I don't really know either. ^^" Gomen! I'm a little out of it lately. Stress, perhaps? Ugh… stupid Research paper. =.=

Oh, to make up for well… a lot of things? Here's a** preview **:')

"_You'd pass for a professional actress, Missy." Laxus smirked and stood up, following after her. He found it amusing for her to act all cutesy with other people and all snobby with him._

"_Whatever, Mister." The youngest Strauss once again rolled her eyes and walked faster now._

"_Hey, wait! At least tell me the way to the infirmary!" Laxus called out, halting briefly at the feeling of being watched. He turned around and saw nothing but an empty hallway. "That voice earlier… Is it my imagination? Of course… it can't be." Shrugging, he went on with his chase. "Hey!"_

Uwaah! I really want "them" to meet already! Hihihi ;P Care to guess who?

Well, that's all I have for now. And I'll try to update once every two weeks as much as possible. ;) Likely since I'm done with the next chapter since last, last week. Still a lot to redo though.

I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. Don't hesitate, ne? ^^ I don't mind criticisms. Just please be nice. X_X I know I still have a looooong way to go. :')

Love love lots,

**MartiaLae **:')


	13. Crossing Paths Once Again

**A/N: **Uwaaahhh! Look at that! 100+ reviews?! Is this for real? Thank you so so much! :') I nearly cried T.T In happiness of course :") As promised! Here's another chapter~ Hehe ^_^ I didn't want to post this yet actually. Since it's been so busy in school lately, I didn't even get the chance to reread and improve this. Sorry? ^^" It's a work of an amateur. T.T I'll be tied up with a hectic school schedule until maybe around mid-December so I figured if I don't update now, I might completely forget about it! Hehe ;P

Oh and forever I will be thankful for the ever so kind readers of this story! I so love you guys~! Your heart-warming reviews keep me going. Thank you! *hugs and kisses* Okay, I won't keep this long as much a s possible since I still have to be in school by tomorrow morning. I just want to thank those who reviewed personally, to show how much you mean to me :")

**LoveIsARose**awww! Thank you so so so much! I'm glad you liked it! I sure hope I won't let you down with this chapter :') Thank you, again!

**Hinagiku Zeelmart**haha Thank you! :')

**Sticy**you could have seen how wide my smile was when I read your reviews! They mean a lot! Thank you! Very Much! :') I am completely crazy for Sting Eucliffe as of the moment and surprisingly for me, StiCy had gone off to be my 2nd most fave pairing~! :"D Hahah Oh and of course, I like NaLu as well ^_^ Thank you once again! :')

**ichigolover **ahaha ^_^ I'm so glad to be blessed with such a kind reader like you ;) thank you soooo much for the review! I can't help my smile, really! :')

**Amychama248** awww! Thank you for such kind words! :') It means a lot to me! I just can't thank you enough! :')

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421**Uwaah! Rin-chan! Can you even believe how much I missed you?! T^T Gomen, ne? Super busy lang talaga kami ngayon ihh. Let's talk more often on Christmas break, okay? ^_^ I really miss my little sister so bad. ;( Thank you for the ever so wonderful and encouraging reviews! I so love you~! ;D hahah and oh, Beta-d? I'm actually surprised! Really? Hahah it's not actually but I'm so happy with that little Rin-chan! :D Keep your good spirits up! Take care~ Love, love lots~! ;)

**FallingStar93** hahah! I so love your review! Made me laugh xD Thank you! Oh and am I really? Haha well, maybe I'll take that as a compliment(?) xD Thank you for the review! :')

**fairytaillover416** thank youuu! :') oh and I couldn't agree more with that! School can get extremely busy these days! And are you perhaps a Filipino too? Haha, because I am one ;) Thank you again, ne? ^_^

Enough of me, here's the chapter and uhm… *prays silently* I hope you enjoy your read~ :')

* * *

** Chapter 11: Crossing Paths Once Again**

**Gray's POV**

Utterly speechless and dumbfounded, I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. For how long, I didn't want to know. I might've stayed that way all day long had I not been brought back to myself at the sound of her sweet, mellow voice.

"Oh, come on in. I'm sorry I can't get up." Lisanna's sister said when she saw me and of course, Lucy. "As you see, he's down with a fever and he's been using my lap as a pillow. Take her to a seat. I'll do something about him shortly." She gestured to Freed with a helpless smile, her right hand stroking his long green locks.

He was far off in dream land, I'd guess. He was sleeping so deeply that he didn't even notice us coming inside. His cheeks, no, his whole face is flushed red, breathing heavy. He really is down with a fever. Woah.

I'm getting a big, _BIG_ hunch that this lady in front of me is the fiancée Miss Evergreen was talking about. Besides, Lisanna _did_ call Freed 'Onii-sama' on her first day and Freed never really mingled with girls that much so it'll be quite a question if she isn't. My confusion and weird conclusions started to make sense by the glistening gold I happened to catch sight of on her right ring finger. '_Bingo.'_

Natsu took Lucy and sat her on a chair while I was still distracted. "Look, we don't mind but…" He gently pulled out Lucy's red-stained socks, earning a soft cry from her. "Can you please do something about this, _quickly_?" He gave the nurse a serious look as he said this, emphasizing his last word, before turning to Lucy's injured foot. His eyes widened in horror when he did so. "G-gahh! It's swollen! And it's dripping red! It's bleeding,! What do we do, Gray? She'll lose all the blood in her body and—"

"Calm down, stupid!" I hit him on the head to shut him up. "First of all, I know it's bleeding that's why I didn't let her walk in the first place! And what are you sputtering about? You're overreacting way too much."

"That hurt, damn it! I heard what you called me!" Natsu complained, his knuckles giving off a cracking sound.

"Bring it on!"

Before we can even start our rampage, White-hair called out for Lisanna and smiled meaningfully. Gently, Lisanna took over and watched over a snoozing Freed in her sister's stead while the so-called nurse picked up her stuff before kneeling in front of Lucy. "Oh dear, what happened here?"

"Some sick bastard placed a nail in her shoe." I said almost before she finished. I didn't notice that I was gritting my teeth by just thinking of it until Lucy's pitched voice reached me.

Tears started to build up at the corner of her caramel eyes as she stifled another moan with her hand. Still the crybaby I've learned to care for so much, I see. Geez, she's so helpless.

The long-haired woman cleaned her wound well, treated it up with some medicine and patched some bandages around her foot. "It's not that bad of a wound. You must have such a delicate skin for it to bleed that much. Don't worry; it's not deep enough to be fatal." She commented while cleaning up, her eyes pleased with her neat work on the once gory foot. Lucy's an 'Ojou-sama' so the comment proved to be worth mentioning. She turned to Lisanna and smiled. "Care to introduce them to me?"

Distracted, Lisanna almost forgot the presence of Freed on her lap with her immediate attempt to stand up and respond. She looked… nervous, as if something between the uttered words revealed a secret of hers. Or maybe I really am thinking too much. Introductions began with Lucy then me, her composure back on and lastly, Natsu. Just as when Lisanna was about to name him, the ash-brain abruptly stood up and headed for the door.

"Natsu Dragneel." The pink-head stated with his back turned on us; ready to take off anytime now. He turned to Lucy with a small smile before he left completely, mouthing her _'take care'_ in the process.

"Mirajane." Undeniable sadness came with her voice as she spoke. I turned to look at Lisanna's sister who smiled weakly at the spot where Natsu was standing a few seconds ago. "He could've at least stayed to know the name of who took you away from him. He seemed pretty upset. Does he hate me that much?" Her gaze never left that spot but I, even Lucy, could tell her words were directed at Lisanna.

The said girl bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. "It's not your fault, Mira-nee. You did nothing wrong. It's _me_ that he…"

My inner self was telling me that any longer of stay here would be an invasion of privacy. I inspected Lucy's foot quietly and lifted her up from her seat before her attempt to stand up on her own. "Much thanks." I said, which is so out of place with the current mood but I knew better than to linger around.

Mirajane smiled sweetly after a moment of distraction. "Anytime." She paused and looked at me with concern. I raised a brow at her and she sighed. "I'm sorry you had to hear something like that from me. Please don't mind it too much."

Nodding, I exited the room with Lucy in my arms. I really shouldn't poke my nose into other people's problems. I have plenty of my own. First off is this dense girl. "Now then, rooftop?"

Lucy didn't struggle as much as I expected when I swept her off her feet, bridal style. Made me wonder if she preferred being carried this way and made me remember of some unpleasant memory of when Lyon used to carry her like this back then too. She gave me a raised brow. "Rooftop?" she repeated.

"You have something to tell me, right?"

"Oh."

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Levy stood behind Gajeel, a nervous hand over her chest. It took them a while to get the news to Laxus since their teacher wouldn't take their excuse seriously but it was crucial matter so they came despite the lateness. And man, were they scared by his glare. Well, Levy was.

Gajeel was rubbing the back of his head while Laxus was giving off an irritated look. "S-so that's the case and if you want to go visit her she's in the infirmar—"

Not even getting the chance to finish, a flash of blonde passed by the two, a trail smoke and dust tailing it. Laxus had gone off without second thought in a speed that left them flabbergasted.

"What just happened?" Levy asked, tugging on Gajeel's sleeves.

"Beats me."

∞**Ж∞**

"Damn it! Why is the infirmary freaking far from here?!" Laxus breathed deeply and increased his pace. Reaching the corridor separating their building from Lucy's, he took bigger steps in anticipation and anxiety. "A bit more!" He yelled, encouraging himself.

"Lisanna! Wait!"

His ears perked up at the familiar voice. Footsteps came after but that didn't matter nor did it even register in his mind. He got overly distracted by the sudden tightness he felt in his chest and missed the chance to evade a collision with another body. They both fell to the ground with a loud thud. He shook his head with a hand over his aching temple. Perhaps it was the collision but he actually remembered the fact that he was new and he didn't really know the way towards the infirmary. _Crap_. Him ditching his supposed tour guide was now a bad idea for him. Or maybe not. He hated clingy girls, or even the general whole breed as well. And that woman was just plain annoying for him.

"You again!" a feminine voice cried out. It was not the same voice he heard earlier. Laxus took note of that but this certainly isn't the first time he heard this voice.

Laxus raised his gaze up from the floor to a frowning short-haired girl. "Huh? Oh. Nice to see you, too." He smirked, practically amused.

Lisanna stifled an exasperated sigh, making her lose control of her furrowed brows. "Why do you have to be such a klutz? Can't you walk normally without bumping into anybody along the way?" She exclaimed, twitching at the pain she felt on her head which got a direct hit from Laxus' own hard skull.

"I could ask you the same thing, unless you did it on purpose so I'd pay attention to you." Laxus countered, crossing his arms with a straight face.

Rolling her eyes, Lisanna chose not to answer back to save her breath and dusted off her skirt before turning around to leave.

"You'd pass for a professional actress, Missy." Laxus smirked and stood up, following after her. He found it amusing for her to act all cutesy with other people and all snobby with him.

"Whatever, Mister." The youngest Strauss once again rolled her eyes and walked faster now.

"Hey, wait! At least tell me the way to the infirmary!" Laxus called out, halting briefly at the feeling of being watched. He turned around and saw nothing but an empty hallway. "That voice earlier… Is it my imagination? Of course… it can't be." _It can't be._ Shrugging, he went on with his chase. "Hey!"

* * *

A hand travelled over her aching chest, right where her pounding heart is supposed to be. It was a close call. She was almost seen by the person she least expected to encounter. "Laxus? Why is he here?" She closed her eyes tightly as she gripped unto her white coat. She could just feel her nervousness taking over.

If she hadn't snapped out of her bewilderment just before the blonde lad turned her way, if she hadn't hid herself at a nearby pillar by then, she might've not known what to do, what to say, where to start at the very moment she finally gets to meet him again. She feared and yearned for this moment at the same time. It was all too confusing and sudden that she couldn't quite keep up. "Oh, what am I even doing?" She sneakily popped her head out to check whether the lad had already left. There was no one at the place where he stood all high and mighty like he used to and she was grateful for it.

"Mira?" A tap on her shoulder startled her and even more was she frightened when a manly voice called out to her.

'_No way.'_ She thought. '_He left, right?'_

"Mira? Are you alright?" The voice spoke once again.

Slowly, she turned her head around to see the owner of the voice and she felt a stream of relief wash through her when she finally recognized who it is. "F-Freed… It's you." she smiled awkwardly and placed a hand over the said guys cheek. "Why are you here? You should be resting. You're still burning hot from that fever."

A panting Freed barely returned the smile as he leaned onto the nearby wall for support. Well would be the last thing to describe him with his current state. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He chuckled softly until the fatigue took over him.

Mirajane shrugged her current worries off and faced another thing yet to worry about. She caught Freed before he collapsed to the floor. "Geez, why are you so stubborn? You know you can't walk around yet and you insisted on going to school. Moreover, you're loitering here in the hallway instead of sleeping in the infirmary. How would you get better that way?" She scolded, pouting.

"I… woke up… and you weren't there. I just had to… see you…" He replied weakly, a smile gracing his lips.

Without further ado, Mirajane placed a soft kiss on his cheek and slowly aided Freed back to the infirmary. "Whatever you say, _Freed-sensei._ Now let's get you cooped up in bed again, okay?"

Freed replied with a faint smile, his face redder than before. "Alright, then." He muttered weakly, happiness evident in his voice. He gave in to his weariness right after.

Mirajane eyed a half-asleep Freed, shaking. Despite her resolve of focusing on her present, she couldn't help but think of the boy whose image never left her mind, ever. She bit her lip to refrain her tears from falling. The pain of her teeth on her delicate lips was nothing compared to the vicious pain in her heart. Shaking her head with a long sigh, she tightened her hold on her companion's hand. "Don't worry. I won't… falter." She brushed her lips gently against his and carried on, her shaky voice dying at the silence that followed soon after.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry if I can't meet up to your expectations but I sure do hope you like it somehow :') I can't post a preview yet since I'm not completely done with the next chapter. Another sorry ^^" It's half-way through though :') I'll try to update again after two weeks. My mood is constantly changing and I hope I get my inspiration for writing back. It flew off somewhere again, vacation perhaps? ;P Uwaah! This sucks! Help me T.T

Please do review and state your opinions. They really help a lot with building up courage :') I don't mind criticisms. Just please, please go easy on me, ne? ^^"

Love love lots,

**MartiaLae **


	14. Tentative Feelings

**A/N: **Ni Hao~! ^_^ hehe I'm sorry again for the late update but I thank you so so much for understanding :') Much much love and thanks! I'll try to keep my note as short as possible but oh dear, I just can't thank you guys enough! Words can't describe how much you guys mean to me :')

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421 **hahah little Rin-chan, you never fail to make me smile :') thank you so so much for the support, ne? ^_^ it really means a LOT to me. sorry nga pala Rin T.T waah! tagal n ntin di nkkpg-usap dito, pero since Christmas break ko nmn, bawi-bawi din hahah ;DD PM mo skin un plot mo super intrigued me :DD hahah unli man, thank you talaga ng madamiiii~! :* I hope I don't fail you Imouto-chan *cross fingers*

**LoveIsARose **waah! thank youuuu! T.T your words are simple yet very much inspiring :') much much love for that! Thank you so so much ;D

**fairytaillover416 (****Guest 11/23/12) **am I right? heheh waah! Filipino ka din! hahah :DD good to know ^_^ While I was reading your reviews, I was like, waah! Ang bait niya :') haha I mean it, really! Thank you so so much for helping me with such kind words and of course, for understanding my sentiments ) I hope I don't disappoint you, though ^^" Much much love and thanks to you :')

**Mirajane S and Erza S **waah! I so wanted to thank you before but I barely had time T.T much much thanks for being so kind in reviewing most of the chapters for me :') well as for your questions, I'll try to give you the answers with the next chapters :DD

**Kill Lisanna **haha I used to be a NaLu fan too ^_^ and I still am actually, my heart just chose GraLu more xD hahah anyways, oh my, thank you very much for such kind words! :') they mean a lot to me ;) much much love! ^_^

**MudfurTheStud **haha thank youu for the review! ^_^ very much appreciated ;)

**Lunagorn** hahaha another GraLu fan? yey~! xD hehe thank you so so much! for the question, let's leave it at that for now, ne? ;) I'll try to answer them with the upcoming chappies! :DD

**IloveCelestialIce **waah! ate angel! (hahah un n tlga tawag eh noh? can I call you that? :DD) thank you so so so so so much! Super, as in super touched talaga ko sa reviews mo :') maiiyak talaga ko T.T bait mo kci ihh! hahah xD Thank you talaga ng madaming-madami! :') It's too much for a present, really! :DD Oh and for the GraLu scenes? I'm so glad you liked it! haha Actually thought they were a nay and all but getting such heart-warming reviews from you totally boosted my spirits up! ;) and wahh! LaxusxMira fan ka rin? hahah :DD I find them so cute together! hihi ^_^ much much love! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chappy though!

okay, so much for the "short talk"! Ehem! This is getting harder, really! *prays silently* Please do enjoy your read :')

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tentative Feelings**

**Gray's POV**

"Gray!" Lucy's voice was scolding as her hand flung to hold my wrist. My hand was shaking in plain anger and it was practically ready to hit the wall beside me. Lucy shook her head earnestly to stop me from doing so, her eyes strict and firm despite the redness. "I bet you that'll hurt." Her voice was soft, worried. Damn. I can't say no.

I turned away from her, flexed my fingers, heaved a deep, collective breath, stopped gritting my teeth and finally dismissed the plan of murdering the innocent wall. Lucy loosened her grip a bit but didn't let go as if to make sure I wouldn't get myself in trouble for hitting the school's wall just because I wanted to hit that hideous animal who dared to hurt Lucy with all those pranks. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Just thinking about it made my blood boil. Whoever that is, I swear, would be—

"Have you calmed down yet?" Lucy spoke just as I was about to think about the worst possible thing I could do if ever I see the nameless bastard. She took a step closer to me and placed a free hand on my arm. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I didn't mean to, Gray. I just thought it was some sort of mistake but then it went on, and to say it even worsened. I just… didn't know what to do anymore."

Closing my eyes tightly, I wetted my lips and sighed. It was tormenting to hear Lucy speak with such a pained, creaking voice. I could tell she's on the brink of tears again so with all the strength I could muster, I faced the thing I least wanted to see – the image of my precious angel, crying and hurting. "Shh," Her hands weakly fell to her sides as she forced back soft sobs. "It's okay. I'm just glad you told me now." I wrapped my hands around her, crouching down to the floor as she fell on her knees in her second round of crying.

Silence was all that came by the time Lucy had calmed down. I had my back on the wall; legs sprawled out lazily in front of me. Lucy was sitting next to me, her legs stretched out before her. My hand was holding hers as I stared at the azure sky, clouds drifting by. I eyed Lucy secretly. She was looking down on her lap with a dazed expression on. And just as I was about to return to cloud-gazing, my eyes caught something far more interesting. In no time, I was grinning like mad.

_A perfect fit._ That's what made me smile so goofily that I actually caught Lucy's attention with it.

"What's so funny?" She asked, looking up at me, her still puffy eyes filled with confusion.

My hand tightened its grip on hers and I raised them a bit for her to see. "Can you tell which one's which?"And again, I found myself smiling even wider. Aside from Lucy sharing something she really didn't want to talk about, her crying her frustrations out to me and us being together in the rooftop like this, the fact that I'm the one holding onto her hand right now, not anyone else, not Lyon but me and only me is just… _bliss_.

Lucy gasped in realization, a hand pressed over her mouth. Her eyes were filled with utmost fascination, not a single trace of that dull look she had moments before. "That's amazing, Gray! I can't tell. Why?" she exclaimed and examined our intertwined hands further. I kept a tight hold on it, my own simple way of telling her I won't leave her. It was just that, I never felt so happy with holding hands before.

It was something silly for me to even believe it but I actually told her the reason behind my smile. "They say that when two people hold hands and you just can't seem to tell which one's which, they're meant for each other. Just like how their hands seem to be one, their hearts are also one." My eyes travelled from our hands, to Lucy's brightly flushed face. She sat there, still as a statue. Motionless, speechless… so I decided to speak up and brush off what I just said. I almost forgot. I'm not supposed to cross the borderline. She likes Lyon, not me. "Or so they say…" Sometimes, expecting too much can be deadly. "Really now, Lucy? Are you blushing for real?" I teased.

Much to my bewilderment, I didn't get a whack in the head, not even a retort. She remained silent and for a brief while, her lips curled up into a small smile. It was gone as soon as it came, leaving me wondering if it was there at all. _"That… seems nice." _She mumbled something but I didn't quite catch it.

"Were you saying something?"

I felt her grip tightening for a second as she gave me a bright smile. "Nothing!" Now, this time around, I'm sure that it is reality I'm seeing. There's nobody else in this world that can warm my entire being with such a beautiful smile.

No words came out of my mouth. Her smile was just too infecting that later on, I found myself smiling back. I rested my forehead on hers, hand never letting go, closed my eyes and enjoyed this brief moment of paradise. "I'll always be here for you. Remember that."

Lucy hummed in agreement, her voice echoing loud in my ears. "I know. Thank you… Thank you…"

Once in a while I'd do this. Drown myself in expectations. Ask myself every possible what ifs. Wish for what's clearly impossible. Think of actually being selfish. But that's all there is. Right now, everything around me has gone. Only I and Lucy are left. And it's the closest thing to that wish on a shooting star coming true.

* * *

Stomping her feet into a full stop, Lisanna glared at the pest behind her, at least that's what she liked to name him. "How far are you supposed to follo— wrong word, _pester_ me 'til you're satisfied?!" She exclaimed on the top of her lungs. Her breath was hard to catch, she figured. Frustration and annoyance had consumed her beyond her limits.

They stood between the lockers, near the exit of the building. The bell ringed once, twice, thrice. Further on.

Laxus shoved his hands inside his pockets with a conceited smile, distance between them lessening for each step he took. "Until you tell me the way to the infirmary." He casually replied, stopping at a mere meter of space between him and the young Strauss. "If you'd just stop being so stupid and tell me already I—"

Before even giving the guy a chance to finish what he has to say, Lisanna turned on her heel and began to walk away from him again. "Ask somebody else, will you? Just go!"

His eyes narrowed at her and body took over the mind. He took her by the wrist tightly as to prevent her escape. "Look here. That bell earlier clearly says that classes have resumed already. It's important matter that I have to be in the infirmary ASAP. I'm properly asking for directions here. You're the only one I see cutting classes for some weird reasons I can't comprehend. Shit, I don't get you!"

Lisanna attempted to yank free from his hold but his strength was far beyond her capabilities. Exasperatedly sighing, she gave him a dreadful look. "You don't have to! There's no way someone like you would possibly understand what I feel, anyway!" She blurted out, taking him by surprise. She felt his grip loosening a bit and she grabbed that chance to pull her hand back. Warm tears filled the corner of her eyes. Anytime now, they'd be cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall. She dug her face in her palms and took in a collective breath. "Why do you always have to catch me at the wrong time?" Her voice was hoarse, hands trembling, shoulders shaking. The inevitable happened. She was crying.

"H-hey." Laxus called out, calmly this time, his voice getting the slightest bit nervous. His feet started to move towards her crying figure slowly, carefully. A hand rose from his side, landing on her head. Gently, he patted her with such kindness that for a brief moment, she raised her head up to look at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

He hushed her with a finger over her lips. "Sorry..." He whispered with uncertainty.

Her lips parted beneath his finger, her voice striving to protest. But as soon as he took it off, every single insult she had in mind turned completely blank. Feeling her knees get weak, Lisanna slid down to the floor with louder sobs, tears streaming down freely.

"I'll stay with you for the time being. Just cry, whine all you want." Crouching down to her level, Laxus smiled, a thought flashing back to mind. The voice he heard before he bumped into Lisanna haunted him. It always had, in his dreams, in his sleep, in the world where she was still in his life. It was hard to figure out whether it was real or yet another one of his longings. Only one thing was clear for him now. This crying girl in front of him reminded him so much of that person that he knew he just can't leave her behind.

Lisanna's eyes widened when she met his gaze. Panic filled her and she stood up abruptly without any word. She rubbed her wet cheeks frantically with occasional slapping. "You did not just see me cry!" She demanded, breathing heavily. She hated herself so much. Of all people, he whom she hated at first sight had to see her in such a vulnerable state.

Laxus shrugged and got back on his feet. He smirked, amused by her actions. Seeing her with such a straight face despite her swollen, red eyes, he just can't help but laugh mentally. "You really are weird."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" She puffed her cheeks furiously, arms folded across her chest, eyes not meeting his.

He found that adorably cute. His smile faded as soon as it came. The longer he looked at the lass before him, the more she troubled him. The resemblance was far beyond his tolerance. "Who _are_ you?" His voice was serious, desperate for an answer.

"It doesn't concern you. You don't have to know. Besides, I am not obliged to answer the likes of you." Lisanna replied stubbornly. Though deep inside, she wanted to throw the question back at him. She wanted to know who he is – him.

Laxus rubbed the back of his head, looking down, and eyes void of any readable emotions. "I see." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. He narrowed his eyes at a sudden thought that came to mind – the voice in the hallway.

Slowly, she tilted her head to steal a glance from him. A pang of guilt hit her. _It's just a name, right?_ "I…" She began. Her words were cut off when Laxus spoke ahead of her.

"Lisanna." He stated, eyes wide as if he just realized something so important. "Lisanna." He repeated, voice full of conviction.

"How…?"

The blonde leaned on one of the lockers behind him, laughing in a way Lisanna found weird. "You may look like her but still, you're not the same person. Well, of course. I should know better." His laughter died down but his smile never left his face.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Lisanna asked as she tilted her head to the side, overly intrigued.

Collecting himself with a deep breath, he put up his usual haughty smirk. "It doesn't concern you. You don't have to know." He teased, shoving his hands inside his pockets as he took steps away from her. "Oh one more thing…", spoke the lad. "He's not the only guy in the world. If you know what I mean." Laxus taunted in stifled laughter. Apparently, he seemed to know the reason behind Lisanna's tears, though not fully, just an idea or a mere hunch. He spoke nevertheless. "See you around, Lisa-chan~" He hummed, disappearing from her sight.

"Lisa-chan… you say?" she repeated. For a while she just stood there absent-mindedly, watching his figure fade into the background. Then it hit her. Confusion. Frustration. Irritation. And maybe perhaps just a little bit of attraction. At least, that's what she insisted on believing, limited to just a fraction.

∞**Ж∞**

The sun was starting to sink into the horizon. Students flocked near the school gate, eager to head for home. Some were left though – some with clubs to attend to and some who decided to kill some time on the campus grounds. Surely, Lucy was one of the latter. She figured she might as well take advantage of her delinquency for the day. She just missed the whole afternoon session, thanks to Gray who dozed off the whole time while using her lap as a pillow. She had to pull back a smile. It would be weird if other students saw her smiling to herself like that. It wouldn't really matter anyway. She might be the only one left on their building, waiting for Gray who went to buy some drinks.

_Gray. _She repeated to herself. He looked like an innocent lamb when he was asleep, adorably cute. Not to mention, very, very sweet. A cool breeze blew softly against her cheeks and golden locks, the touch snapping her back to her senses. Lucy slammed both hands on the window pane she was leaning at moments before and gasped, trying to even her breathing. Her heart was thumping like drums continuously battered and pounded. A hand travelled over her mouth, the other clenching the cloth over her left chest. Her eyes were wide and practically bewildered. Had she always thought of Gray that much?

She shut her eyes tightly and sighed thoughtfully, isolating herself from the outside world. Something had always bothered her these days, Gray playing a major role in it. And it was frustrating to not know what that something is. It was wrong, totally wrong. Weird. How can something so wrong feel so right all at the same time?

Footsteps echoed through the dark hallways but Lucy took no notice of it. She was far too engrossed in thinking that she felt like her heart just jumped out of her ribcage the moment strong, familiar arms took her waist possessively without her even noticing someone approaching. "There you are! I was worried about you!" A husky voice exclaimed, worry pretty much evident.

Lucy refused to believe what she saw at first. She stared at a panting Lyon dumbly. Sweat trickled down his handsome features. His breathing was deep and heavy – warm on her ears. His soft, silvery hair brushed against her cheek as his head leaned onto her shoulder. "Lyon?" she huffed, still in surprise. "W-what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he hugged her tighter, so tight as if it were the last thing he could do. Moments passed and finally he spoke – softly, gently, and longingly. "Lucy-chii…" He mumbled as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, his eyelids relaxing, closing shut.

Lucy stood still. It had been quite long since she heard someone calling her by that name. It took her by surprise and even now, she couldn't deny the warm fluttering of her heart whenever Lyon, him alone, calls him by that name. She broke out of her reverie immediately. Her hand found his warm –hot cheek. Has he been running?

Lyon opened his eyes at the touch. It was soothing, he thought. It wasn't long though, when he realized the awkward of a position they were in. Fretfully, he moved away and apologized but Lucy just laughed it off. With his hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly, cheeks fuming red, he sneaked a glance at her before eyeing her fully. His gaze travelled down to her injured foot; he frowned, hand dropping back to his side. "Gajeel told me… And, I saw you from the soccer field. Next thing I know I was…"

Lucy creased her brows at the incomprehensive statement from Lyon. She followed his sight and gasped, stepping her foot behind the other in attempts of keeping the injury from the boy. Her foot was exposed so it was futile. She wasn't wearing her shoe since Gray insisted on carrying her instead and kept the footwear hidden. _He came all the way from the field just for that?,_ Lucy couldn't help but wonder. "This is… uhm…"

He bent down and lightly touched the bandages with a scowl. "Who did this?" His tone was serious, threatening. And his eyes were cold and furious. His eyes met hers and Lucy noticed the hesitation before he spoke. "Was it Ju—"

"Lyon!" Lucy hissed, cutting him off. She knew where he was getting at by the look in his eyes. "No." She said firmly, not even a drop of hesitation present in her voice. "That's not something you should be saying. She's _your_ girlfriend. What were you thinking?"

Lyon stood up properly and avoided her gaze. "Sorry." He uttered in a voice deep and low. "But know this, I won't ever forgive anyone who'd hurt you." The moment he finished speaking, he turned to her, eyes locked together.

It was as if a lump got stuck on her throat, preventing her speech. Her lips parted but no words came out. She eyed him questioningly, searching for answers from his dark eyes. His words weren't that simple, like it had some deeper meaning to it.

"Lucy, you _need_ to know something." The sudden change in the way he called her made the blonde realize how serious he was.

She shook her head slowly, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look…" He began, pausing as if he wasn't sure whether to continue or not. "…Juvia and I—"

"Luce?" Gray called before Lyon could say any more. He stood a meter away from the two, his sight switching from Lucy to Lyon repeatedly.

Startled, Lucy jolted up and hastily turned to Gray. Lyon wetted his lips and coughed before doing the same. "Hey." He smiled, saluting him casually.

Gray looked at him momentarily, flashed him a quick, small smile and approached Lucy, placing a can of cold soda in her hands. "My bad. I think I just ruined some important talk between you two. Should I leave then?" He chuckled softly and patted her head but Lucy could sense something off. Only, she couldn't quite tell what it is. Forced laughter, perhaps? But why? He took a step backward and sighed, preparing to leave.

"Gray, wait." Lucy spoke, grabbing him by the wrist. She smiled meaningfully at him, eyes expectant, sending him a silent plea. _Stay with me, please._

He helplessly did so. A single smile was all it took to win him over, no matter what the situation. Surely, jealousy made him want to leave that place as soon as possible but Lucy wanted him to stay. And he would, for her, despite seeing them together. He grunted mentally, if ever that was possible. He hated being so weak against her. She's like some sort of spell caster that he can't disobey. And damn was his heart loud. He didn't expect Lucy to stop him and the sudden contact almost made him lose his cool.

Lyon stood there silently, hands inside his pockets. Lucy was still holding onto Gray as she stared at Lyon, waiting for an opportunity to speak. Gray had opened his own soda and drank it down in one gulp to calm his rampaging heartbeat. Unfortunately for him, he almost choked to death by the haste intake of the beverage. Of course, he tried his utmost best to not let them notice.

After moments of awkward silence and naturally Gray's quest for breath, Lucy finally decided to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Lyon? You were saying?"

* * *

**A/N: **I can't say it's the best one there is but I thank you for allotting time for reading this :') I was supposed to update earlier but I got too caught up in reading The Infernal Devices series that I "almost" forgot ^^" I'm glad I got to finish this chapter though, that book is seriously addicting! I totally recommend it :DD haha ;)

As for when I'll get to update again, I'm not too sure. I really need to get this book addiction of mine in control xD hehe I'm working on it though ;)

Please do review and state your opinions. They are very much appreciated ^_^ Again, I don't mind criticisms, just please do go easy on me! ^^" I'm still an amateur, I know T.T

Early greetings from me as well! Enjoy your holidays! ;)

Love love lots,

**MartiaLae**


	15. A Matter of Choice

**A/N:** First and foremost, oh my, it took so much longer than I had expected. I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY for such a late update T.T Well, actually, I would've posted this chapter last Sunday if I could. Sadly, we had no internet connection at that time. ^^" Sorry? As to why I wasn't able to update sooner, it's pretty much the never changing school work. It was hell, really. I'm just glad our schedule is less tight now :)

And of course, above all, thank you, thank you, thank you so, so, so, so much for the ever so heart-warming reviews! Thank you for sparing some of your time in reading this story. It really means a lot. Thank you so, so much! I can't really make a longer message than this since I'm kinda short on time. Sorry again for that T.T I'll make up for it next time.

Okay, then! Here goes chapter 13, please enjoy your read :') Well, don't expect too much from this, ne? (God, I'm so nervous +.+)

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Matter of Choice**

_"Lyon? You were saying?"_

Lyon, even Gray, jolted at the question. The former looked utterly baffled. He looked at Lucy with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Lucy had given him a serious and earnest look in return. He shut his mouth close and gulped—hard. A hand instinctively rose from his side and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, right," he said softly, almost reluctantly as he turned away slightly. Lucy recognized that habitual gesture of his. It came often whenever he's nervous and debating with his inner self. Right there and then, she knew what to expect already.

Gray's hands were fists at his sides, shaking in what he couldn't seem to figure out to be fear or anger. His fingers curled so tightly that his knuckles were almost white and his nails dug unto his palm—and the empty soda can _still_ in hand. It made a soft cracking noise which seemed to have snapped Lyon out of his reverie. A rush of fear struck him. Gray considered dropping the can on the floor and viciously stepping on it. That ought to be loud enough to drown his brother's next words. _'Or I could just hit his head with it…Shoving it inside his mouth would be good too.'_

"I," Lyon spoke loud enough to snap his brother back to sanity, ridding him of the ludicrous ideas he came up with. He was looking outside now, practically looking anxious. Then Lucy saw for a flicker of moment how he seemed to relax and sigh softly as if in relief. But then, why would he be tensed in the first place? "I have to go," he continued, eyeing her fully now.

"What?" Gray was the one who spoke, much to his own surprise. Lyon gave him a half-worried, half-stunned look. He turned away immediately, cursing his traitor of a mouth mentally. He wanted to bang his head on the wall. Minutes ago, he could only watch from the corner of his eye. He could not bear to look at them directly so he left most of the work to his ears. He was afraid of what Lyon had to tell Lucy and what might come after that. Maybe, he thought, he was just that afraid of _losing her_. And now, wish granted, thoughts and instinctual reflexes contradicted each other.

Lucy's eyes had widened the slightest bit, almost unnoticeably. Her shoulders dropped as if out of weariness. Gray concluded this to be the reason for his outburst. She placed a hand over her chest, fingers curled lightly as her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Lucy-chii? I'm sorry," Lyon said softly, approaching the girl. "You see," he gestured his thumb outside. "Coach has been glaring daggers at me. I think I forgot to inform him and just dusted off. I wouldn't want him to throw daggers at me instead," he added, a lame excuse for Gray.

A soft, muffled laughter rewarded him. Lucy looked up at him with the slightest smiles. "Okay," she said. "Don't worry, it's all right. Go ahead."

Gray swung his head hastily to look at Lucy, surprised to see that she was actually being serious, smiling even. _What the—?_ "Luce," he muttered under his breath.

The hand on his arm, Lucy's, tightened its grip. He said nothing more. Lyon dropped them an apologetic smile, bent down and landed a soft kiss on Lucy's forehead. "Thank you," he had said and ran off before Gray had the chance to react.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked. He was quite certain she, of all people could've stopped Lyon.

"Mmm-hmm," Lucy hummed softly, nodding with a faint smile.

"There won't be—"

"Any other time," Lucy continued, staring at the seemingly infinite darkness of the hallways Lyon disappeared into. "No next time, I know."

Gray shook his head slowly in bewilderment. "I thought— I thought you wanted to know the truth as much as I do. Hear his reasons out. And maybe you and him—" he paused in utmost hesitation. Lucy said nothing in response to this, like she didn't even hear it, so he decided to drop the topic.

"I do but," Lucy shrugged. "What good would be to hear more of it? Do reasons matter when there's nothing to be done to change things?*" She stared at Gray who seemed to have ran out of words to say. His troubled look made her suppress a smile. "Besides, I think _I'm nearing the answer I'm looking for_."

Gray's brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side in puzzlement. He opened his mouth in attempt to ask what Lucy meant by that but shut it closed instead when she turned to him with her same, bright smile, the smile that never failed in making him smile back.

"Let's go home?" she said and raised her hand up to him.

Gray took it with a smile that naturally came. "I hate how you can just win me over with a single smile, Luce," he muttered, too soft for Lucy to hear. He was aware of her asking him what he had just said and yet he pretended like he didn't hear a thing. Instead, he half-turned from her and knelt down on one knee. "Hop on, little princess."

* * *

"So," Loke Celestine was crouched down on the ground, lazily twirling his blue-tainted glasses with his fore finger. He eyed the tall man, who seemed even taller from below, propped against the school gates. "Which princess are we waiting for? Yours or mine?" he asked, plainly out of curiosity.

"Neither," Laxus gave him a look that could melt glass then smiled sullenly to himself. "I have no right to call her mine," he said, eyes distant and lost. "She was never mine to begin with," he added softly that even Loke didn't quite catch it.

It was rare seeing the normally conceited and elitist best friend of his be so bitter. Loke wasn't used to this all but who was he to talk? He himself wasn't that lucky with his own _princess_. He closed his eyes and with a lot of effort, he managed to take the girl off his mind. His companion's look made him worry, which was something new. Laxus wasn't the type that you'd worry about since he had always managed to take care of himself. And when the said guy spoke, Loke regretted even considering the idea of worrying about him. That, he thought to himself, was the worst idea ever.

"And Lucy is _not_ yours," he stated firmly, in the same protective tone he would always use in matters regarding the said girl. He shouldn't have bothered asking this demon with a huge sister complex.

Loke blinked his eyes innocently. "I didn't say anything about Lucy. What makes you think I was talking about Lucy?"

"Your 'my princess' _literally –not just figuratively_— translates to Lucy Heartfilia. You were obviously referring to her,"

"Woah. Right on the spot! How'd you know, that I call her my princess, I mean?"

Laxus threw him a look and said. "Because you're stupid." Now that made Loke shut up. Whether he was mad or extremely lazy to even talk back, he didn't care to know. Taking that silence of his friend as a good act of deed, the blonde sighed and leaned his head on the iron railings. Lucy was sure taking long. He considered his sister's injury, as he was informed, but then again, he had every reason to search for her and fetch her if he truly wanted to. Which to say is a little hard for him to admit that he didn't want to or couldn't. As much as he denied it, it wasn't just Lucy he's concerned about now.

Loke stared at his best friend for a long time, tapping his foot rhythmically. Not, that it was that fun watching Mr. Grumpy be grumpy though. He had nothing to do. "And so you were saying something about having found her," he began in an equal ratio between curiosity and randomness. Laxus merely gave him a side glance. He went on either way. "Aren't you mistaking her for someone else? Is it really her?"

"Yeah," Laxus replied in a surprisingly calm manner, almost confident.

"Are you sure?"

Tiredly, Laxus nodded in response. "I'm sure. _Very_,"

"So, what now? Are you supposed to walk up to her, act all friendly with her and act like nothing happe—"

"_Enough_ about Mira," said Laxus who practically just gave it away, an edge to his voice. "What _were_ you thinking this morning?"

Loke stood up, dusted his pants off and yawned, hands stretching high up in the air. "This morning? Did something happen besides my interrupted sightseeing? No thanks to you for that, Mister."

Laxus felt his lips twitch. He rolled his eyes irritably. "Look. Okay? I know you're just happy that you have my father's vote but,"

"Mhmm," Loke hummed happily. It sounded a lot like 'Point is?'

"It's typical for you to rejoice about it, considering how big of a doofus you are. It's not even official yet but who knows how long would it be until that's denied?" He shrugged and went on tiredly. "You said you didn't want anyone to know until Lucy hears of it first. You wanted to know what she has to say above anything else. –By the way, thought appreciated but that's just stupid.— And you were the one who didn't want Lucy to know _just yet_."

"Was that harsh commercial really necessary?" Loke frowned. "And then?"

"You practically wanted to blurt it out to Gray," Laxus explained finally with a heavy sigh. "Lucy was even there. I knew you were stupid but not to that extent."

Loke's eyes darkened and his expression turned grim. "But I didn't. Blurt it out to— _him_ that is. I had my reasons and I bet you'd call them stupid. You always do. I just didn't know what got into me," He thought of Lucy. He thought of Gray. He thought of those times he would see them together and closed his eyes, hoping that it would be him instead in the picture. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of Laxus' voice.

"Lucy? Fullbuster? 'The hell are you two together again?" he asked, obviously displeased. He was glowering at Gray as if he was his next prey until he saw the bandages wrapped around Lucy's foot. He went to her, sparing the raven-haired lad a final glare, and began bombarding her with questions.

Lucy laughed heartily. "Really now, Onii-chan! I'm fine now, see? Gray helped me with covering distances," she smiled and ruffled Gray's hair, who flushed faintly. "You can put me down now, Gray. Thank you."

Gray settled her down with a worried look. "Can you stand? Let me know when you have trouble—"

A quick flash of orange got between the two and when Gray's eyes had finally caught up with what happened, he saw Loke hugging Lucy tightly, her feet off the ground. He started speaking alien language; at least, that was how Gray liked to call it while Lucy blinked in bewilderment. He spoke in an incomprehensively fast manner so Gray could only make up some words if not phrases. They were basically about him worrying and wanting to see Lucy.

_Damn opportunistic cat, _Gray protested mentally. He cleared his throat loudly and wondered why Laxus, of all people wasn't saying anything about it. He saw him scanning the nearly bare buildings while tapping his foot impatiently. He raised a suspecting brow before turning back to Lucy— and Loke.

Lucy was back on her feet, looking quite baffled. Loke looked at him like he just realized he was there. "Oh, you're here!" he exclaimed. "Since we're all here, let's go! Laxus!"

Eyes narrowing, Laxus clicked his tongue in frustration. "She couldn't have left already. I would have known," he said to himself as he took a few steps back inside the school grounds. "I'll find you. I swear I'll find you." Loke's voice sounded distant, barely audible for him. Nothing mattered more now that he was so near to seeing Mirajane again. Nothing.

"Onii-chan?" It was Lucy, snapping Laxus back to Earthland. She smiled and his tensed shoulders relaxed, his furrowed brows smoothening. "What's wrong?"

Laxus exhaled heavily, slowly shaking his head. "Nothing. Let's go." The others walked ahead while he took one last glance. It was a split-second decision; he had to decide. And for now, he was choosing Lucy. Though there was no way he'd give up, especially not _now_.

"I called for the car," Loke was saying by the time Laxus caught up with them. Gray was holding Lucy's hand, he couldn't help but notice.

"It'll be stuffy. I hate stuffy," said Laxus as he gave Gray a menacing look. The said guy turned away but didn't let go of Lucy's hand, much to Laxus's annoyance.

In a few moments, a shimmering, black limo had come to a stop before them. "Gray and I could walk home then," Lucy suggested. "If that helps,"

"Just get inside before I change my mind," Laxus said, sneezing suddenly just as he was about to get on. He looked around and wondered for a little while if someone was saying things behind his back. _Well, believing stuff like that,_ he thought, _is just plain stupid._

∞**Ж∞**

Lisanna was surprised to see Freed up and awake when she entered the infirmary. She looked at her sister questioningly. "How is he?"

"I'm fine. Where have you been?" Freed replied, eyeing her meaningfully. Clearly, he wasn't pleased to have made Mirajane worry about her.

The youngest Strauss crossed the room in two quick strides. She slumped herself down on the bed beside Freed. "I thought you were sick. Mira-nee was really busy babying you," she said, quickly changing the topic into something she knew Freed was weak at. She gestured her hand at him, smiling in a teasing manner. "Out like a candle."

Freed flushed a deep red and remained silent. Mirajane, seated on the swivel chair across the bed gave Lisanna a knowing smile. "You look happy. Patched things up with Natsu?"

Lisanna shook her head and for the first time, the mention of the pink-haired guy didn't show even a flicker of sadness in her bright, blue eyes. "Let's just say I met the greatest jerk on Earthland." A smile came across her face and lingered there longer than she had expected it to last.

* * *

_Tick. Tock._

Dark and hollow eyes focused on her wall clock, Juvia Loxar sprawled on her bed, an arm on her forehead, her lips slightly parted. Her manner of lying down on her disheveled bed was nothing a normal rich lady like her would do but she couldn't care less for it wasn't just her bed, even she herself was a mess. Her blue hair looked like it hadn't been combed for days. Long curls tangled in all directions, some even invading her face. Her night dress hung loosely on her bare shoulders, ribbon nearly untied. The hem settled inches above her knee, exposing too much skin. The girl didn't seem to notice her appearance at the moment. She was silent and practically spaced-out.

The clock continued its ticking. What if, Juvia wondered, turning back time was possible? Would things be any better? Freeing herself out of her daze, she sighed and rolled to her side, facing her bedside table. Lyon was there to meet her gaze, smiling widely with two fingers forming a V-sign. Her cheeks flushed even by just seeing his picture inside a frame adorned by hearts of different colors and sizes. Her fingers curled near her mouth and tears threatened to fall. "Lyon-kun…" she murmured, biting her lower lip. "Juvia is so sorry—"

"Sweetie?" her mom called, knocking at the door. "Dinner's ready."

"One moment!" Juvia hastily rose to her feet, brushing away the stray strands of her hair away from her face. Her clothes, nearly coming off her slender figure, was fixed up, the hem back to her ankles. Taking a deep breath, she twisted the knob and greeted her mother with an apologetic smile. "Juvia… doesn't feel like eating today. Sorry," she said right away.

Her mother gave her a worried look at first. "Okay. Mama understands." She patted her shoulder gently, as any mother would do to comfort their child. She knew better than to interrogate further. "Just tell me when you're done packing up. I love you, sweetie," she said and kissed Juvia on the forehead.

Just as her mother left and disappeared in the hallway, Juvia closed her door and slid down to the floor. A pile of boxes filled up one corner of her room and she frowned, turning to face the calendar. "Less than a month…" she breathed heavily and dug her face between her knees. "No more running away. Juvia has to settle this tomorrow," she told herself softly.

* * *

**A/N: **Mhmmm, it's really crappy, I know. I have to admit I'm a hard time with writing now. My inspiration has been flying off somewhere lately and I can't seem to find the right mood. *sigh*

It's not the best one there is, but I sure do hope you like it somehow and won't hate me ^^"

As for updates, if you'd still like me to, I can't really say for sure, but it won't take as long as before. ;) Please do review, just a couple of minutes, not that long. I don't mind criticisms, but please do go easy on me. ^^"

*** - **as for this line, just wanted to mention it. It's one of my most favored line in The Infernal Devices trilogy. :) It's very striking, don't you think? :D

That's all for now. Much, much love,

**MartiaLae**


End file.
